Un goût de neige et de liberté
by Funambulle
Summary: AU - Univers Alternatif. Pendant des vacances aux sports d'hiver avec sa bande d'amis (Bucky, Natasha et Sam), Steve percute un autre skieur par accident. Dès lors, son quotidien routinier de militaire célibataire s'en trouve un peu chamboulé... puis complètement bouleversé !
1. Chapter 1

Moi qui pensais ne jamais réécrire de fanfiction, que j'en avais _fini_ avec Steve Rogers, me revoilà avec 125 pages d'une ridicule histoire d'amour bien cliché dégoulinante !

Un AU aux sports d'hiver, à la montagne et sur les pistes enneigées. Dans lequel Steve Rogers (qui n'est pas Captain America mais qui reste toujours badass) va développer une relation avec Loki (légèrement plus gentil et sans casque à cornes). ( _Oui, je sais, c'est un couple bizarre et inhabituel, ouais ouais, mais franchement ? C'est le meilleur du fandom. Imbattable !_ )

Dans lequel Odin et Frigga ne sont pas des parents très formidables (des trous duc en fait) donc un peu OOC sur les bords, bien que dans les films, Odin a des drôles de méthodes d'éducation vis-à-vis de ses gosses...

Je suis désolée d'avance pour Peggy Carter, que j'adore, j'admire et que je respecte, et que je tue à chaque fois (navrée Peggy !)

Et Steve se fera casser la gueule par les Méchants parce que j'aime ça (j'avoue)(c'est plus drôle).

Thèmes abordés : coming-out/sortie du placard, rejet de la famille, pulsions suicidaires...

Mais bon, dans l'ensemble, ça reste fluffy *_* (plein d'amûûûr !)

* * *

 **Un goût de neige et de liberté**

 **Chapitre 1**

* * *

La neige était excellente.

Elle était tombée durant la nuit et les pistes étaient recouvertes de ce doux duvet floconneux, moelleux comme un nuage. À présent, le ciel était dégagé, d'un bleu limpide et lumineux ; l'air était frais et pur ; la température de –3°C. À neuf heures du matin hors vacances scolaires, il n'y avait presque personne sur les remontées mécaniques.

La neige craquait sous les skis et lorsqu'on dérapait, elle produisait un chuintement soyeux. _C'est le bonheur à l'état pur_ , songea Steve en dévalant la pente à soixante-dix kilomètre heure. Il n'y avait rien devant lui que le tapis de soie blanche. La piste filait vers la vallée, surplombée par les cimes dentelées. Son corps ondulait à chaque virage comme celui d'un danseur, les jambes groupées et les bras déployés tel un oiseau. _La liberté absolue_. Il adorait cette sensation de voler. Ses skis flottaient au dessus de la neige, ses bâtons se plantaient en douceur.

Steve était si extatique qu'il ne vit pas la silhouette filer sur sa droite, devant lui. Qui percuta l'autre et qui était en tort avait peu d'importance. Les deux skieurs se rentrèrent dedans de plein fouet. Sous le choc, leurs casques se heurtèrent, ils déchaussèrent et roulèrent dans la pente sous une fumée de neige fraiche.

Steve s'immobilisa sur le dos, la tête vers le bas. Il poussa un grognement, se redressa malhabilement et jeta un coup d'œil alentour. Un de ses skis était resté en haut, planté dans la poudreuse ; le deuxième avait dévalé la pente jusqu'au virage, cinquante mètres plus bas. Il avait de la neige dans le cou et jusqu'au fond des gants. Malgré les dragonnes, un de ses bâtons avait disparu.

L'autre personne était dans le même état que lui : tout saupoudré de neige et son matériel en vrac.

"Ça va ?" cria Steve en se dirigeant vers lui – en essayant de courir malgré ses chaussures de ski aussi rigides qu'inconfortables.

C'était un homme, vu sa taille et sa voix masculine lorsqu'il répliqua d'un ton sec : "C'est bon."

Steve nota le blouson vert sapin et le pantalon noir mais il ne put distinguer le visage, caché par le casque, le masque et la longue écharpe noire saupoudrée de neige.

"Vous n'vous êtes pas fait mal ?"

"Non" fit l'autre d'un air pincé en se frottant les vêtements.

"Je ne vous ai pas vu arriver" expliqua Steve en agitant les mains, penaud au possible. "Je ne vous ai même pas entendu – vous faisiez du hors-piste, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne sais pas qui de nous deux est en tort – je suis vraiment désolé, vraiment !"

"C'est bon" répéta le skieur, agacé par la situation.

Il se détourna de Steve pour récupérer ses affaires, laissant celui-ci bras ballants et mortifié.

"Je suis désolé !" cria-t-il encore.

Le gars agita un gant dans sa direction sans même se retourner. Il rechaussa sans difficulté et, en deux virages, il s'était éloigné avec une élégance décontractée qui témoignait de l'habitude.

Steve remonta en ahanant sur quatre pattes pour récupérer son premier ski, retrouva son bâton manquant et dérapa avec maladresse jusqu'en bas de la pente pour récupérer son deuxième ski. Il repartit plus prudemment, l'exaltation soufflée, son ivresse de la vitesse évaporée.

* * *

"Tu faisais quoi ?" beugla Bucky lorsqu'il arriva au téléphérique des Marmottes, là où ils avaient rendez-vous. "On t'a attendu pendant _au moins_ trois heures !"

"Désolé" grimaça Steve. "J'ai percuté un skieur."

"Quoi ?! T'as foncé dans quelqu'un ?" répéta Bucky et il éclata de rire, la gorge déployée, la tête tournée vers le soleil.

C'était si bon de le voir heureux de nouveau qu'un sourire involontaire remonta les lèvres de Steve à son tour. Bucky avait eu des jours sombres depuis son accident de voiture mais il remontait la pente. Il aimait le snowboard. Dessus, il ne ressentait plus le manque de son bras gauche puisqu'il ne lui était alors d'aucune utilité ; peut-être aussi parce qu'il pouvait porter des gants qui masquaient sa prothèse sans que cela semble anormal ; certainement parce que dévaler une pente en suspension le faisait se sentir _vivant_.

Lorsque Bucky avait demandé à Steve s'il voulait bien prendre une semaine de vacances pour aller dans une station de sport d'hivers, celui-ci avait accepté aussitôt. Si Bucky lui avait dit que son nouveau projet était de construire une fusée pour aller visiter la lune, Steve l'aurait aidé à faire les plans. Tout plutôt que de voir son meilleur ami retomber en dépression.

Le Val d'Asgard était la station où ils allaient habituellement et les choses s'étaient parfaitement goupillées. Steve avait eu sa permission, Bucky avait lancé le projet, Natasha avait réservé une location et Sam faisait le covoiturage. Leur petite bande d'amis s'était ainsi trouvée réunie ensemble pour la première fois depuis un bon bout de temps. C'était toujours comme ça : après l'université, une fois un boulot en poche, c'était compliqué de rester aussi proches et de trouver le temps de se poser ensemble. Ces vacances étaient une bénédiction.

"Tu commences bien la semaine" se moqua Natasha avec un sourire en coin.

"J'me sens comme un couillon" dit Steve d'un ton piteux.

Bucky se plia en deux sous son fou rire. Il aurait roulé par terre sans ses bâtons de ski pour se tenir. "J'aurais trop aimé voir ça !"

"L'autre type n'a rien ?" soupira Natasha, pas vraiment intéressée par l'anecdote mais qui percevait la honte de Steve. Elle jeta un regard dédaigneux à Bucky qui hoquetait de rire.

"Il n'avait pas l'air… Il est reparti rapidement."

"C'était un gars ?" Bucky explosa en sanglots de rire. "Tu as rien trouvé de mieux pour rencontrer des mecs ?"

"Oh, ça va ! J'ai pas fait exprès !"

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" les interpella Sam de loin.

Son snowboard aux pieds, il fit des bonds de grenouille pour parvenir à leur niveau.

"Steve est rentré dans un mec en skiant" expliqua Natasha pour éviter à Steve l'humiliation d'une répétition.

Sam eut l'air de trouver ça très drôle aussi. "Ça t'apprendra de vouloir faire ta première piste sans nous !" plaisanta-t-il avec un grand sourire rayonnant.

"Vous n'étiez pas prêts !" se défendit Steve. "Je n'allais pas vous attendre."

"C'est les habitudes militaires, ça ! Debout au pied du lit à cinq heures, oui mon général !"

"Mais arrêtez de rire" se plaignit Steve. "Qu'est-ce que je fais ? J'me sens mal pour lui !"

"Bof, rien" répondit Natasha, l'air blasé. "Il est parti de son côté, t'as plus qu'à espérer de ne jamais le revoir."

"Sauf si tu veux t'excuser encore une fois" glissa Bucky peu charitablement.

Sam tapota Steve sur l'épaule. "C'est pas grave, mec. Ce genre d'accident doit arriver tous les jours, avec tous les fous-dingues qui ne contrôlent pas leur vitesse ! Tant qu'il n'y a pas de mal, y a pas de problème. On peut y aller ou tu comptes t'enterrer vivant sous la neige pour expier tes crimes ?"

Bucky en aurait pleuré de rire : "Creuse avec tes skis, ça ira plus vite !"

"La conscience de Steve est trop grande pour tenir dans son corps" lança Natasha en déchaussant ses skis en deux mouvements. "Oublie ça et ramène-toi !"

Toujours taraudé par l'accident, celui-ci ramassa ses skis et les suivit à l'intérieur du téléférique. Cette fois, il y avait une file d'attente pour monter dans les cabines. Steve retira son masque et observa la queue en quête d'un manteau sapin. Heureusement pour lui, il n'était pas dans la foule. Ses amis le détournèrent de ses pensées mortifiées.

Bucky était son plus vieil ami. Steve l'avait rencontré à l'école, alors qu'il était le souffre-douleur attitré de sa classe. Le nouveau arrivé en cours d'année avait changé sa vie, pour le meilleur et le mieux. Ils avaient rencontré Natasha au lycée, dans la même classe pendant trois ans, celle des horaires aménagés. Bucky suivait l'option « Classe européenne option russe », Steve faisait partie de l'équipe de rugby et de judo, Natasha faisait partie de la section « Danse ».

Elle était partie à Londres dans une école de danse prestigieuse et elle avait réussi à devenir ballerine professionnelle… jusqu'à deux ans auparavant où, à la suite du même accident de voiture qui avait coûté le bras à Bucky, elle avait dû renoncer à sa carrière, le genou en miettes. Elle s'était rétablie et, d'un naturel optimiste, elle avait rebondie. Professeure au Conservatoire, metteuse en scène de ballets à l'Opéra de Lyon, présidente d'une association pour combattre l'anorexie et… une femme formidable en couple avec un homme formidable, Bucky susnommé. Elle forçait l'admiration. Steve l'adorait.

Il avait rencontré Sam à l'armée, lors de sa toute première mission aux commandes d'une unité. Ils venaient tous les deux de la même ville – Lyon – et connaissait tous les deux le même bar – le Wild Cat, qui était leur préféré. Sam faisait partie de l'armée de l'air, lui, et Steve, membre de l'Armée de terre, n'avait jamais eu d'autre occasion de remonter à bord de son hélicoptère. Cependant, il avait conservé son grade, son unité et son nom, et il avait réussi à le retrouver via Facebook, intéressé par ce début d'amitié et surtout la perspective d'une nuit de bonne baise. Sam avait répondu avec enthousiasme et si, côté lit, ça n'avait pas collé, ils étaient restés amis. Et c'était pour le mieux.

Au bout de deux mois, ils étaient copains comme cochons et quatre mois après, il rivalisait avec Bucky pour la place de meilleur ami. Sam était la personne la plus gentille au monde, et la plus généreuse ; il s'était incrusté dans leur trio sans en avoir l'air et au bout d'un an, le trio Steve-Bucky-Natasha était devenu le quatuor Steve-Bucky-Natasha-Sam. Son indéfectible bonne humeur et son énergie bouillonnante avait apporté un renouveau dans leur relation routinière. D'ailleurs, c'était lui le premier qui avait suggéré à Bucky l'idée de retourner dans les montagnes.

À cet instant, Natasha parlait à Bucky seulement, mais Steve et Sam étaient assez prêts pour entendre.

"Tu penses qu'on pourrait le faire dans les œufs ?"

Bucky s'esclaffa encore. "Baiser ? Là-dedans ? C'est pas très discret, si ?"

Sam réfléchit à la question sérieusement : "La montée dure au moins sept minutes. Ça fait court, surtout le temps d'enlever les couches de fringues ! Mais c'est faisable."

"Faudrait qu'on se débarrasse d'eux, surtout" fit Natasha d'un air sournois, avec un regard en coin pour Steve et Sam.

"Désolé d'être en trop" ironisa Sam, les bras levés. "Croyez-moi, j'rêverai que Sharon soit là !"

Malheureusement, sa copine n'avait pas pu obtenir de congé.

"Arrêtez de me renvoyez constamment à ma situation de célibataire endurci" gémit Steve.

"Haha, c'est pas ta situation Steve, c'est ton _identité_ !"

"Vous faites suer, les gars !"

Finalement, ils montèrent tous ensemble dans l'œuf.

La journée défila à toute vitesse, comme les kilomètres de pistes enneigées sous leurs pieds.

* * *

Les chalets de pierre et de bois faisaient la réputation du Val d'Asgard. Grâce à eux, la station de ski ressemblait plus à un village de montagne rustique plutôt qu'à une cité pleine de barres d'immeubles destinées à entasser les touristes. Les chalets à louer étaient aussi hors de prix. Steve était bien content qu'ils soient hors saison, et quatre pour partager la facture.

Leur chalet était un cocon chaleureux, les murs en lambris de bois, avec des cornes de chamois et des photos en noir en blanc accrochées dans le salon pour faire _authentique_. Sam et lui avaient chacun leur chambre ; Natasha et Bucky avaient la leur. Ils venaient de rentrer, les jambes claquées après huit heures de ski.

"Je rêve d'un bain chaud" grogna Natasha en s'affalant sur le canapé à côté de Bucky.

Sam allumait un feu dans la cheminée, Steve était dans la kitchenette, occupé à vider le sac de pique-nique. Un téléphone sonna. Natasha hésita, soupesa sa fatigue et tâtonna pour décrocher.

"Allô ? Ah, Tony…" Elle semblait déçue. "Oui. Oui, je sais qu'on est dans la même station de ski. C'était étalé partout sur ton mur Facebook, ça aurait été dur de le louper. Non, je ne t'ai pas dit, non. Parce que je n'avais pas envie. Franchement. Ouais."

L'honnêteté à double tranchant de Natasha. Steve étouffa un rire dans son épaule.

"Non, je ne peux pas sortir. Pourquoi ? Heu… Je suis avec des amis là. Non, ils ne veulent pas venir. Ce n'sont pas des grands fêtards."

"Moi, ça m'dérange pas de sortir avec Tony !" lança Bucky d'une voix forte, suffisamment forte pour être audible par le Tony en question.

Natasha lui lança un regard noir, deux glaives gris acier. Elle balança ses cheveux cuivrés en arrière d'un mouvement de tête agacé.

"C'est Bucky. Ouais. ouais… Ok… Pfff, t'es pénible, ok, d'accord. OK, j'ai dit _d'accord_ !"

Bucky leva le poing au ciel et adressa une bourrade de victoire à Steve.

"Où ça ? Oui, je vois où c'est. Ça marche. On sera là. Super… Bye." Elle raccrocha et soupira : "Bucky, t'es pénible toi aussi. J'avais pas envie d'le voir, ce type !"

"Allez, c'est juste une soirée" tenta de l'amadouer Bucky. "Il est marrant."

"On voit que tu ne connais pas Tony ! C'est une sangsue ! Une soirée va se transformer en une semaine avec lui…"

"C'est qui, Tony ?" leur demanda Sam, ignorant.

"Un ami" soupira Natasha. Elle paraissait dépitée d'avoir cédé. Connaissant son caractère intraitable, Tony devait être particulièrement convaincant. "Il est très…"

"Excentrique" compléta Steve.

Natasha pencha la tête sur le côté. "Mouais, on peut dire ça. Il est sympa – j'veux dire, il a des qualités – mais il me tape sur le système à trop fortes doses. Il est narcissique" dit-elle en aparté.

"Il est très drôle" ajouta Bucky par souci d'équité.

Steve comprenait Natasha. Tony était généreux et serviable, mais il parlait trop et trop de lui-même. Steve savait que ce n'était qu'une façade et que c'était quelqu'un de bien; mais la façade n'en restait pas moins déplaisante.

Néanmoins, Tony faisait des soirées électriques et il comprenait aussi que Bucky veuille y aller.

"Je lui ai dit qu'on viendrait vers 21 heures. Il sera avec des potes au bar de l'Edelweiss."

* * *

Ils revêtirent leur manteau de ski, leurs après-skis, et repartirent affronter le froid mordant de la nuit. On entendait la musique de l'Edelweiss à cent mètres à la ronde ; heureusement, il s'agissait d'un groupe local qui s'excitait au micro et non d'une playlist électro. Steve se glissa dans l'ambiance enflammée du bar. Bucky glissa un bras autour de ses épaules et commença à bouger la tête en rythme.

Tony avait réquisitionné le fond de la pièce, loin de l'agitation du bar.

Steve connaissait déjà Pepper, la meilleure amie de Natasha et la petite amie de Tony, et Maria, une amie des deux femmes. Rhodes, l'éternel ami de Tony, était à ses côtés, une bière à la main. Steve s'entendait bien avec lui – deux militaires, mêmes valeurs.

"Natasha !" hurla Tony, debout sur une table, une pinte à la main. "Je suis si _content_ que tu sois venue ! Bucky ! Steve ! Mes amis ! Et toi, qui es-tu ?"

Il pointa un doigt autoritaire vers Sam.

"Sam, vieux ! Enchanté !" Il agita la main avec un sourire radieux.

Tony sauta à terre sans faire gicler de bière. "Les amis de mes amis sont mes amis ! Bienvenido amigo !"

Steve ignorait que Tony le considérait comme un ami. Il se laissa passer un bras autour du cou et Tony l'entraîna avec Bucky vers un groupe assis sur les banquettes.

"Les gars" claironna Tony, "Laissez-moi vous présenter mes amis de Lyon, Steve, Bucky et Samy ! Eux, c'est les potes de Thor, Volstagg, Fandrall, Hogun et la ravissante Sif."

Steve était déjà perdu dans les prénoms.

"Où est Thor ? Ah, Thor, viens ici !"

Tony lâcha leurs épaules pour attraper celles du colosse blond qui s'avançait, deux chopes dans chaque main. "Voici Thor. Super ami, vraiment, un pote en or !"

Il lui tapota le pectoral affectueusement.

"Et je peux en dire autant de toi, Stark !" s'exclama le dénommé Thor d'une voix de stentor.

"On s'est rencontrés dans mon école d'ingénieur – il est ingénieur aussi – il est brillant, pas autant que moi mais brillant quand même – spécialisé dans la mécanique, tout ça – les soirées qu'on s'est faites, mon vieux, j'te raconte pas !"

Steve hochait la tête, enseveli sous le flot de parole. Ils se serrèrent la main, et bien que Steve fasse la même taille que lui, il eut l'impression que Thor lui broyait les phalanges dans sa poigne calleuse. Il vit Bucky grimacer quand ce fut son tour.

Tony poursuivait son babillage : "Thor habite ici. Il m'a invité chez lui passer plusieurs jours. Super baraque, super ami, super skieur –"

"Super neige" rajouta celui-ci.

"Super séjour en perspective, quoi ! Où est ton frère, Thor ? Que j'le présente !"

Thor fit la moue : "Aucune idée, mon ami. On la trinque cette bière, oui ou non ?"

"Et comment ! Prenez quelque chose les gars, et mettez sur mon ardoise !"

Tony tendit sa pinte presque pleine à Bucky, attrapa la chope que Thor lui fourrait dans les mains et ils trinquèrent de bon cœur.

Tony faillit prendre une gorgée et s'interrompit pour hurler à pleine voix : "Ah, Loki ! Viens par ici !"

Thor amena par le bras un jeune homme au visage acéré, les poings dans les poches et la mine renfrogné.

"Voici mon frère, Loki."

"Enchanté" dit-il sèchement, l'air pas le moins du monde enchanté de les rencontrer.

Bucky tendit la main poliment.

Lorsque Steve fit de même, Loki lui jeta un regard méprisant.

"Oh, bien sûr…" dit-il en lui serrant la main – moins fort que son frère mais vigoureusement. "Tu devais être ami avec Thor, j'aurais dû m'en douter."

"Pardon ?" demanda Steve, interloqué.

Mais le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs tournait déjà les talons, se faufila entre deux personnes – Volstagg ? Hogun ? – et disparut dans la foule.

Steve leva un sourcil interrogateur en direction des trois autres mais ils plaisantaient entre eux et n'avaient pas prêté attention à leur bref échange.

Il s'éclipsa.

"Ça va ?" demanda-t-il à Sam, une main sur son épaule.

"Nickel !" Il discutait avec Maria et Rhodes sur les pistes à essayer et les meilleures bosses à sauter. Ils faisaient tous les trois du snowboard.

"Tu veux quelque chose ?"

Steve déposa son manteau sur le dossier d'une chaise vide et partit au bar avec les commandes de Sam et Natasha. Il avait l'impression d'être de nouveau dans la foule des remontées mécaniques et prit son mal en patience. La musique était agréable, entrainante. Il avait presque atteint le comptoir lorsque le frère de Thor, Loki, se glissa à sa hauteur, sinuant entre les gens comme un skieur, avec une facilité étonnante vu sa stature. Lui aussi faisait la même taille que Steve.

Ils échangèrent un regard avant que Loki attira l'attention du barman. De toute évidence, c'était un habitué car il eut son verre immédiatement, un liquide clair qui avait l'air plus alcoolisé que de la bière.

"Un Monaco et deux bières" demanda Steve au barman puis : "On s'est déjà rencontrés ?" à Loki qui restait accoudé au comptoir, le regard perdu dans le vague.

Celui-ci secoua la tête. "Oublie." Et il avala les trois-quarts de son verre d'un geste ample.

Steve leva les sourcils, surpris. "Si tu l'dis."

Le barman partit de l'autre côté, Steve le perdit de vue. Il soupira. Loki tendit la main et, à tâtons, attrapa une bouteille sur le bar, vodka, pour se resservir un verre.

"T'as l'intention d'te soûler là ?" plaisanta Steve.

Loki haussa les épaules : "Je ne vois pas quoi faire d'autre ici."

"Aller… avec tes amis, je suppose ?!"

"Ce ne sont pas mes amis" répondit-il d'une voix sèche, agacée. En colère.

"Ah" fit Steve platement.

"C'est Thor qui m'a traîné ici" ajouta Loki.

"T'aurais pu dire non si t'avais pas envie."

"T'as déjà essayé de dire non à Thor ?"

"Je ne le connais pas, en fait. On n'est pas amis, je… Je suis un ami de Tony. Apparemment. Tu vois ?"

Loki hocha la tête, lèvres pincées, avant de finir son deuxième verre.

"Et tu es ?"

"Steve" dit Steve.

"Steve…" répéta Loki en contemplant le fond de son verre. "Enchanté" dit-il, et il avait l'air (un peu) plus sincère cette fois.

Le barman déposa la commande devant Steve.

Celui-ci lutta pour payer, ranger son portefeuille et prendre les trois pintes. "Tu viens ?" demanda-t-il à Loki avec un regard désobligeant pour la bouteille de vodka toujours à moitié pleine.

Il repartit seul d'une démarche prudente et réussit à regagner leur coin à l'écart sans faire tomber une goutte. Sam était toujours en grande discussion avec Maria et Rhodes ; Natasha et Pepper avaient été happées par Tony ; Bucky riait avec Thor et sa bande. Steve s'assit en bout de table avec le sentiment désagréable d'être à l'écart de la soirée. Il fut agréablement surpris de voir Loki se couler sur une chaise en face de la sienne avec un signe de tête complice, un troisième verre de vodka plein à la main.

Steve essaya d'engager la conversation mais ne savait pas sur quel pied danser.

"Tu fais quoi, dans la vie ?"

"Je dessine" dit Loki, sur la réserve.

Les yeux de Steve s'illuminèrent immédiatement.

"Tu dessines ? C'est-à-dire ? J'ai fait un an de Beaux Arts mais c'était pas pour moi – enfin, je continue de gribouiller mais… Je ne vis pas de ça – je suis toujours admiratif des gens qui vivent de ça…" Il interrompit son monologue face au regard vide de Loki.

"Ça n'est pas aussi excitant que ça en a l'air. Et toi ?"

"Mmmh." Steve n'en croyait pas un mot. Il ne savait pas si Loki était réellement intéressé ou pas par sa réponse.

"Je suis dans l'armée."

"Oh" fit Loki, condescendant. "Un militaire."

"Tu penses au cliché du soldat" devina Steve, avec le soupir las de l'habitude. "Stupide, bagarreur et obéissant à la limite de la soumission."

Loki eut un léger sourire et ne nia pas. "Faire la guerre, très peu pour moi."

"C'est une vision extrêmement réductrice de l'armée" répondit Steve d'un ton patient. "Je ne considère pas que je fais la guerre mais que je protège un pays, des intérêts ou des civils. Enfin, je ne vais pas discuter de ça si tu as déjà des aprioris. Ça ne mènera nulle part."

"Pourquoi tu t'es engagé ?"

Steve hésita. "J'aime mon pays…?" Il sourit. "Et je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre. Je voulais un boulot, j'étais sportif. Je suis doué pour ce que je fais" admit-il sans fausse modestie, parce que c'était vrai. Il avait trouvé sa place.

"Et… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" demanda Loki, l'œil plus curieux.

"C'est classifié" dit Steve avec un sourire poli.

Loki leva les sourcils : "Sérieusement ou…?"

"Oui oui, je ne peux pas te dire."

Steve avait piqué la curiosité de Loki. Celui-ci se pencha vers lui, prédateur. "T'es un genre d'espion ?"

Steve pouffa : "Pas du tout. Je suis sur le terrain, c'est tout ce que je peux te dire. Et toi ? Tu viens d'où ?"

"D'ici." Loki tapota la table de l'ongle. "Enfin du Val d'Asgard. J'habite là. Avec Thor et sa clique."

"Wouah cool !" s'exclama Steve. "Tu peux aller skier quand tu veux !"

Loki s'esclaffa, ironique : "Ouais, quand je ne travaille pas, qu'il fait beau et qu'il n'y a pas trop de touristes !"

"Sûr. Alors, c'est bien ? J'veux dire, d'habiter ici ?"

Loki pinça les lèvres. "C'est mort. Un vrai trou à rats. Impossible de partir d'ici à cause de… ma famille. On étouffe." Il essaya de se retenir, bloqua les mots qui s'échappaient. "L'été, y a personne et pas grand-chose à faire. L'hiver, c'est déjà plus sympa. Mais y a toujours trop de touristes à mon goût."

"Ouais, j'imagine que ça doit taper sur le système… Tu dois nous détester à force ?"

Loki faisait glisser son doigt sur le rebord de son verre de nouveau vide.

"Ils sont un moindre mal…" Il releva la tête et ficha son regard dans celui de Steve. Celui-ci ne s'était pas attendu à son regard vert, pur et luisant. "Par principe, je déteste pas mal de monde." Il ajouta d'une voix veloutée : "Mais je peux faire des exceptions."

Steve cligna des paupières. "Je vois." Il se pencha en avant. "Cool."

Ils se sourirent. C'était un sourire en toute connaissance de cause, lascif et insolent, féroce sur les bords.

"Et sinon, tu bosses sur quoi en ce moment ?" demanda Steve.

Ils discutèrent pendant plus d'une heure, haussant parfois la voix pour se faire entendre par-dessus la musique, perdus dans leur bulle de proximité.

Plus tard, Steve se fit embarqué par Thor et Tony pour arbitrer un concours de buveurs de bière et put constater que c'était _absolument_ impossible de dire non à ces deux-là.

Il perdit Loki de vue.

"J'y vais" dit-il à Natasha vers 23 heures.

Il voulait skier tôt le lendemain. Il inspecta le bar en renfilant son blouson et demanda à Thor en lui serrant la main : "Où est ton frère ?"

"Il a dû partir depuis longtemps ! Il ne voulait pas venir de toute manière… Il est insupportable !"

Steve remonta le col de sa veste et repartit, les pieds lourds de ses après-skis. La neige lui collait aux semelles. Il se sentait vaguement satisfait en se blottissant sous la couette.

* * *

"Allô ? _Allô_ ?" Natasha s'époumonait au téléphone, l'agacement pointant dans sa voix.

Ils venaient de descendre du télésiège. Steve était parti aux aurores, les autres l'avaient rejoint en cours de route. Sam rebouclait les fixations de sa chaussure de snowboard, Bucky renfilait ses dragonnes de bâtons, Steve attendait en jouant avec la neige sur ses skis.

"Tony ! _Quoi_ ? Écoute, je suis à 3000 mètres d'altitude, ça-ne-capte-pas ! Oui, en haut du massif. On va descendre le Glacier. _Le_ _Glacier_ ! Rah, fais suer ! Non, on ne vous attendra pas. En bas de… Mais on _ne veut pas_ skier avec vous ! Non, ON NE VEUT PAS ! Rah crotte, ça a coupé…" Elle se tourna vers eux, furieuse. "Tony veut skier avec nous. Il est avec sa bande de potes, ils sont au Café du Sommet et –"

"T'inquiète" dit Sam. "On va faire une piste avec eux et si ça nous soule, on leur fausse compagnie. Simple !"

"Ouais" marmonna Natasha.

Bucky lui caressa le bonnet. "T'énerve pas pour ça…"

Natasha poussa sur les bâtons et décolla. Elle fila comme une flèche sur la pente. Bucky, Sam et Steve la suivirent à la même vitesse, en slalomant entre les skieurs plus lents et les piquets de délimitation.

Comme ils habitaient à Lyon, ils habitaient à quelques heures de voiture seulement de la montagne et avaient eu régulièrement l'occasion d'aller skier. Steve avait oublié sa mésaventure du premier jour. Il retrouvait les sensations inimitables du ski. La vitesse vertigineuse. Le soupçon de danger. L'adrénaline. Le mouvement du corps, genoux fléchis, extension des épaules, une flexion, un virage, puis un autre, encore un autre, jusqu'en bas. La neige était plus compacte, parfois dure et tassée mais globalement agréable.

Natasha, le corps ondulant gracieusement dans la descente, pointa son bâton en direction d'un groupe de skieurs devant un café d'altitude. L'un d'eux gesticulait comme un fou furieux : Tony, évidemment. Natasha dérapa juste devant lui pour s'arrêter et l'aspergea de neige fraîche. Les gars s'esclaffèrent à pleine gorge en arrivant derrière mais l'arrosé n'eut pas l'air vexé.

Tony étalait son extravagance sans complexes : il avait fait faire, sur mesure probablement, une veste et un pantalon de ski rouge et doré, ostentatoire au possible. Son casque était aux mêmes couleurs. Il était plus visible qu'un canon à neige. Par comparaison, Steve était sobre avec sa veste et son pantalon bleu marine. Sa seule fantaisie consistait en un casque cerclé de bleu et rouge avec une étoile blanche au centre.

Bucky était tout de noir vêtu. Il avait le bas du visage caché par son passe-montagne et avec son masque noir, on ne voyait de sa figure que quelques mèches de cheveux ébouriffées. La seule chose qui permettait de le reconnaître était une étoile rouge dans le dos de son blouson pour le repérer de loin. Natasha était assortie à lui : elle portait une combinaison noire très cintrée avec une ceinture rouge à la taille. Elle était la seule qui skiait sans casque ; juste des lunettes de soleil et un bonnet écarlate qui jurait avec ses cheveux auburn.

Steve parcourut du regard la bande d'amis : Pepper, très classe tout en blanc ; Thor, en blouson rouge et pantalon gris ; ses amis aux prénoms étranges et interchangeables.

Et le gars en blouson vert sapin et pantalon noir.

Steve reconnut le skieur d'infortune immédiatement. Cette fois, il avait retiré son masque et son écharpe était plus lâche.

"C'était toi ?!" s'exclama Steve. "Le type que j'ai percuté !"

Il s'avança vers lui, pataud sur ses skis comme un canard hors de l'eau.

Loki lui adressa un sourire malicieux. "J'avais reconnu ton manteau. Et ta voix."

"Tu n'pouvais pas me dire ? Je t'aurais offert une bière. Ou quelque chose de plus fort. Pas trop la gueule de bois ?"

Le sourire de Loki s'agrandit. "Même pas."

Steve se rangea à son côté pendant que Natasha et Tony argumentaient pour savoir quelle piste descendre.

"Pourquoi t'as dit : _J'aurais dû me douter que tu étais ami avec Thor_ , quel était le rapport ?"

Loki renifla, discrètement méprisant. "Parce que lui et ses potes dévalent les pentes comme des sagouins, sans aucun respect pour les autres skieurs. Tu connais l'adage : priorité au skieur en aval. La bonne blague ! De toute façon, tu verras si tu viens avec nous."

"Si tu les déteste tant que ça" souffla Steve, "Pourquoi tu skies avec eux ?"

Loki leva les yeux au ciel : "Parce que Thor insiste. Parce que mes parents insistent. Ils veulent tous que je me _sociabilise_."

Steve sourit en coin.

Le choix de la piste était devenu une affaire d'envergure qui sollicitait presque tous les membres du groupe et le divisait en deux camps : Tony et Natasha. Une vraie guerre civile ! Steve choisit de rester à l'écart du conflit.

"J'ai réfléchis à l'accident" dit-il, "Mais je ne pense pas que j'étais en tort. C'est toi qui a déboulé des sapins, je ne pouvais pas te voir."

Loki lui jeta un regard dubitatif : "Ça te tracasse ? J'allais certainement moins vite que toi."

"Je ne vais vite que lorsque je suis sûr qu'il n'y a personne" répliqua Steve, piqué au vif. "C'est pour ça que j'aime bien partir aux aurores."

"Moi aussi. Thor, lui, préfère cuver l'alcool de la veille. On perd un temps fou avec lui."

"Te plains pas, tu es là toute l'année !"

Loki désigna Natasha et Tony de son bâton. "C'est elle qui a raison. Il y aura moins de monde sur la piste des Chamois et la neige sera meilleure. Viens !"

Il se laissa doucement glisser vers le bas d'une inflexion des hanches. Steve accrocha le regard de Sam, lui fit un signe de tête pour prévenir qu'il partait et suivit Loki. Ils firent la course jusqu'à une intersection – Loki resta en tête – puis ils s'enfoncèrent dans les sapins, là où la neige était moelleuse et exempte de toute trace de passage. Les virages s'enchaînaient sur la pente raide entre les branches et les troncs. Il n'y avait pas d'autre bruit que le bruit molletonné de leurs skis dans la poudreuse. Steve commençait à avoir chaud mais il ne voulait pas perdre le rythme soutenu. Loki finit par regagner la piste, sauta quelques bosses et s'immobilisa en bas. Il souriait largement, un sourire de fauve.

"Sympa, non ? Tu te débrouilles bien. Pour un _touriste_."

"Merci" souffla Steve.

Il reprit une respiration plus calme le temps que le reste de ses amis les suivent.

"Tu dois bien connaître la montagne…"

"Ce coin-là ? Comme ma poche ! On peut dire que c'est mon royaume."

"Tu m'fais visiter ?" demanda Steve, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres.

"C'est un jardin privé !" Loki fit semblant de s'offusquer. "Je ne donne pas la clé à n'importe qui."

Il se laissa glisser en arrière, le dos vers la pente pour pouvoir continuer à planter son regard dans celui de Steve, impertinent et malicieux. Celui-ci remarqua trop tard l'arrivée de Volstagg, l'ami massif à la barbe rousse, qui s'arrêta à deux centimètres des skis de Steve, lui balançant dans la figure un nuage de poudreuse. Il s'ébroua et repartit à la poursuite de Loki mais ne parvint pas à le rattraper. La distance entre eux était frustrante. Steve avait beau limiter ses virages et filer sur la neige en ligne droite, le manteau vert sapin semblait inaccessible.

C'était amusant de skier en groupe. Fandral, Volstagg et Hodun se coupaient sans cesse la route et descendaient en criant comme des gorets. Sif crânait, le menton haut, cheveux au vent. Pepper n'était pas à l'aise et préférait suivre quelqu'un de plus prudent, Rhodes ou Maria. Tony skiait comme il vivait, avec brio mais ostentation. Thor faisait du snowboard comme un dieu nordique, ses cheveux blonds libérés flottant derrière lui tel un étendard.

Ils se séparent pour aller manger, ou plutôt, Natasha utilisa ce prétexte-là pour fausser compagnie à Tony et sa bande.

"On a un pique-nique dans le sac à dos, Tony ! Tout le monde ne peut pas se permettre d'aller au restau tous les midis ! Et payer quatorze euros pour un part de pizza en carton, non merci."

Plus Natasha résistait à l'amitié de Tony, plus celui-ci insistait. Il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui contrarie. Cela attisait son esprit de compétition.

Ils se firent coucou de la main et leur petit groupe de quatre obliqua vers le bas de la vallée pour trouver un endroit abrité où casser la croûte.

Au moment de partir, les yeux bleus lumineux de Steve s'attardèrent sur les deux pupilles en jadéite de Loki. Celui-ci lui fit un signe de tête, comme pour admettre que Steve s'était bien battu. Mais il n'avait pas réussi à le rattraper.

* * *

Ils passèrent une excellente après-midi tous les quatre.

Bucky fit de son mieux pour faire tomber Steve mais il ne réussit qu'à se casser la figure sur une plaque de verglas, la tête en avant. Natasha riait tant qu'elle tomba aussi sur le côté. Ensuite, ils lancèrent des boules de neige sur ce pauvre Sam qui, à cause du manque de pente, avait dû marcher avec son snow à la main jusqu'au télésiège.

"Ça fait du bien" murmura Bucky à Steve, assis côte à côte sur le télésiège.

Ils avaient les pieds dans le vide et un sourire fantôme toujours brillant dans les yeux.

Steve lui ébouriffa les cheveux avec affection. "C'est dommage que ça ne dure qu'une semaine…Si seulement ça pouvait être toute la vie."

"C'est déjà assez galère d'obtenir des vacances" râla Bucky. "Ce nouveau job de fonctionnaire, j'te jure, quelle poisse. Je me rapprocherai bien des pistes mais avec le boulot de Nat', ce n'est pas possible… Peut-être qu'on finirait par se lasser, si on skiait tous les jours."

"Je ne pense pas." Steve prit une inspiration profonde. Ici, l'air était plus frais, plus pur. Il regarda les falaises rocheuses que le télésiège survolait, les arbustes épars qui poussaient malgré tout, les empreintes d'animaux inconnus. Se lasser de la montagne ?

Steve jouait aux cartes avec Bucky, assis mollement dans le canapé du salon. Le feu crépitait dans la cheminée, le vin chaud embaumait la pièce, ils avaient dans les jambes la fatigue lasse du sport de la journée. Sam et Natasha étaient partis acheter du fromage à raclette et de la tomme fraîche à la fromagerie du coin.

Le portable de Steve vibra sur la table. Il lut le message, perplexe.

 _Qu'est-ce que tu fais ce soir ?_

Le prénom « Loki » s'affichait en haut de la fenêtre de conversation mais Steve ne lui avait jamais demandé son numéro.

Entre deux parties, il répondit : _Soirée raclette. Comment t'as eu mon numéro ?_

Loki esquiva la question : _Et après ? Tu es libre ?_

Steve réfléchit rapidement aux implications de cette question et écrivit : _Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?_ qui offrait la possibilité de se rétracter.

 _J'aurais juste voulu prendre un verre._

Steve fit tourner le portable entre ses doigts, hésitant. _Tous les deux ? Ok, mais pas de vodka._

 _Oui. Pourquoi ?_

 _Je ne bois pas. Et j'ai pas envie de te ramener bourré chez toi_ et il ajouta un smiley pour faire bonne mesure.

 _C'est d'accord ?_

 _Oui. Où ?_

 _Le bar À l'orée du glacier, près de l'école de ski._

 _Je vois où c'est. 22h ?_

Steve reposa son portable en se sentant aussi fébrile que lorsqu'il se tenait au sommet d'une piste à pic, la pente si raide qu'elle semblait verticale et impraticable. L'excitation bouillonnait dans son ventre.

Ils se gavèrent de raclette, de charcuterie et de pommes de terre, l'appétit creusé par une journée en plein air.

"Dieu que c'est bon" soupira Sam d'aise.

Natasha demanda grâce : "J'en peux plus !"

Steve aida à débarrasser la table et renfila son manteau de ski après. Il toqua discrètement à la chambre de Bucky.

"Où est Nat' ?"

"À la douche. Où tu vas ?"

"Je sors" fit Steve avec un signe du pouce. "Boire un verre."

"Avec qui ?" l'interrogea Bucky, éberlué. "Sam ?"

"Non. Loki."

"Qui ça ?"

"Le frère de Thor."

"Hein ? Le type avec qui tu discutais dans le bar ? Avec qui t'as fait la course ce matin ? C'est un rencard ou quoi ?"

Steve haussa les épaules. "C'est un interrogatoire ? Content de voir que t'as pas perdu tes habitudes de policier !"

Cela fit rire Bucky. "Non mais sérieux ! Il est un peu bizarre, non ? Il a l'air bizarre."

"Il est bizarre" confirma Steve. "Ne vous occupez pas de moi. À demain."

"Non mais attends" s'exclama Bucky alors qu'il refermait la porte, "Comment on va réussir à se lever si t'es pas là pour nous sortir du lit à six heures du mat' ?"

"Je vous réveille à _huit_ heures, n'exagère pas" rectifia Steve, "Et je dors ici, ne va pas t'imaginer n'importe quoi !"

* * *

Une dizaine de chapitre prévus, environ ! Enjoy !


	2. Chapter 2

Merci pour vos commentaire **Lulu406** , **Froshe** et **Lithium Sodium** !

N'hésitez pas à me dire en cas d'incohérences : je ne suis pas une spécialiste du ski !

* * *

 **Un goût de neige et de liberté**

 **Chapitre 2**

* * *

Loki l'attendait devant l'entrée du bar, les mains dans les poches, l'air préoccupé. Steve leva la main pour attirer son attention de loin. Son sang le démangeait, pareil qu'en début de mission. Sous la peau, une bête fauve montrait les crocs, à l'affut.

"Comment t'as eu mon numéro ?" demanda-t-il comme une attaque.

Loki fit un sourire de requin : "J'ai volé ton portable à _l'Edelweiss_."

"Quoi ?"

"Je déteste demander le numéro des gens" expliqua-t-il d'une voix hautaine. "Ça leur donne des fausses idées, ils vont croire que je serais vraiment intéressé par eux. Je préfère voler leur portable, entrer mon numéro dedans et m'envoyer un message. C'est plus discret."

Un sourire incrédule s'étala sur les lèvres de Steve. "Mais du coup, moi aussi j'ai ton numéro !"

Loki lui renvoya un sourire moqueur : "Personne ne consulte son répertoire. Ou alors trop tard."

Steve secoua la tête : "C'est vrai. Je n'avais pas remarqué. Ni ton numéro, ni que t'avais volé mon portable."

"C'était juste un emprunt."

Il tint la porte ouverte pour laisser entrer Steve à l'intérieur. Il devait y avoir une charte obligatoire pour tous les cafés de montagne qui les obligeait à décorer les intérieurs avec du bois et des objets anciens. Mais bon, c'était sympa et convivial. Ils s'assirent dans une alcôve, chacun sur sa baquette face à l'autre. Loki commanda deux bières et fut servi aussitôt – être avec un local avait ses avantages.

"Tu sors souvent avec les touristes ?" demanda Steve.

Loki secoua la tête. "Non. Ils arrivent et ils repartent. Ça ne sert à rien."

"T'es pas du genre sociable, hein ?"

"Pas vraiment." Il souriait mais c'était un sourire ironique.

"Thor, Loki, ce sont ne sont pas des prénoms courants… Ça vient d'où ?"

"C'est scandinave. Mes parents viennent de Suède."

Steve écarquilla les yeux. "Cool. Pourquoi ils sont venus ici ?"

"Pour le travail. Mon père… Il connait bien la neige. Le Val d'Asgard cherchait un ingénieur pour agrandir la station dans les années 80, ils sont venus ici, ils s'y sont plu et ils sont restés. Maintenant, il est le maire de la ville, c'est dire. Val d'Asgard, c'est _son_ royaume."

"Ah ! Et toi, c'est la montagne."

Loki haussa les épaules. "Tous ceux qui vivent ici connaissent bien la montagne, c'est normal."

"C'est pas trop dur de trouver du travail ici, en tant que dessinateur ?"

"Si. Tu poses toujours autant de questions ?"

"Bah…" Steve lâcha un rire gêné. "C'est toi qui voulait prendre un verre !"

"Certes" fit Loki avec un léger sourire, les yeux pudiquement baissés sur sa bière.

Ils burent une gorgée en silence.

"Et toi, d'où viens-tu ?"

"De Lyon. J'habite Lyon. Comme Thor, non ?"

"Non." Loki eut l'air agacé. "Thor a fait _ses études_ à Lyon. Il a dû revenir à Asgard après."

Steve hocha la tête. "Donc toi, Thor, et tes parents, vous vivez tous ici. En famille."

Loki approuva.

"Tu ne veux pas parler de ton boulot de dessinateur ? Ça m'intéresse, tu sais."

Loki fit un claquement de langue irrité. "Ça n'est pas vraiment… Je ne gagne pas ma vie avec ça – pas assez de jobs par ici, même en bossant en ligne. Je travaille pour mon père."

"Pourquoi tu t'en vas pas ? Dans les grandes villes, y a plus d'emploi, même avec la crise."

"Je _travaille_ avec mon _père_ " insista Loki. "Est-ce que –" Il fit un effort pour maitriser son agacement, "Est-ce qu'on peut changer de sujet s'il te plait ?"

"Ok" accepta Steve, interloqué. "Vas-y, de quoi tu veux parler ?"

"Alors comme ça, tu ne bois pas ?"

Steve rit, dérouté. Loki aussi. Ils parlèrent des raisons qui amenaient Steve au Val d'Asgard, de son enfance à Lyon et de ce qu'il allait faire pendant sa permission de trois semaines. Puis il consulta sa montre.

"Oups ! Faut que je rentre."

Loki lui adressa un regard opaque.

"Il est tard" se justifia Steve sous son regard scrutateur. "Je me lève tôt… pour skier tôt. Et je n'ai pas envie d'être crevé demain."

Loki se plia à sa volonté sans un mot. Steve paya les boissons – pour la chute – et ils sortirent du bar en silence.

"Brrr, ça caille" fit-il en rentrant le cou dans les épaules.

"La neige va geler cette nuit" nota Loki, le nez en l'air pour inspirer l'air glacial de la nuit. "Fais attention au verglas en rentrant. T'as un chalet aux Épinettes, c'est ça ?"

"Ouais. T'habites où, toi ?"

"J'ai une dépendance dans le parc du Châtelard."

Steve leva un sourcil interrogateur et soutint son regard tout en continuant à marcher d'un même pas.

"Disons que c'est rattaché à la maison de mes parents… Mais c'est indépendant. Thor a la même chose, de l'autre côté."

"C'est bizar– Wohoups !"

Steve dérapa sur une plaque de glace et serait tombé si Loki ne l'avait pas rattrapé par le col. Il le stabilisa. Steve poussa un souffle soulagé.

"Merci."

"Je t'avais dit d'être prudent" lui rappela Loki.

Il n'avait pas lâché le col de son blouson. Il plissa les yeux, calculateur, et d'une poigne forte et décidée, il entraina Steve vers un recoin plus sombre, qui échappait à la lumière des lampadaires. Steve se retrouva dos à une congère enneigée. Il sentait le froid infiltrer ses vêtements et la main de Loki toujours à son cou, son visage près du sien, ses yeux luisants et son haleine alcoolisée.

"Si je peux…" susurra Loki – Steve n'avait jamais entendu de voix aussi sensuelle que dans les films – et lui caressa la peau du cou, déjà couverte de chair de poule. Steve frissonna involontairement.

Loki se rétracta. "Ou bien j'ai mal interprété…"

"Non." Steve déglutit, lui attrapa le cou lui aussi et l'embrassa.

Il ne regretta pas. Loki sentait la bière et la neige fraîche, et il embrassait divinement. Steve le laissa prendre les rênes, décider du rythme, entrelacer sa langue à la sienne, lâcher prise pour lui mordiller la lèvre inférieure et le laisser prendre une goulée d'air avant de reprendre, plus intensément. Steve posa sa main sur sa mâchoire, effleura l'os de sa paume, se laissa enivrer.

"Attends" murmura-t-il un instant plus tard.

"Quoi ?"

"J'ai d'la neige partout, le pantalon trempé."

Loki recula d'un pas, l'aida à frotter la neige et déposa un baiser-papillon sur ses lèvres.

Steve sourit plus largement. "J'étais pas sûr non plus."

"Viens chez moi."

Ce pouvait être un ordre, ou une invitation. Mais il y avait une intonation suppliante dans la voix de Loki, bien cachée mais présente pour un interlocuteur attentif.

"D'accord" souffla Steve.

Et il l'embrassa encore.

* * *

Loki peina à introduire sa clé dans la serrure, non pas parce qu'il avait trop bu mais à cause de l'obscurité. La demeure n'était pas à l'extérieur du Val d'Asgard mais elle était isolée. On devinait sa taille imposante dans l'obscurité. L'étage de l'aile gauche appartenait à Loki, ce qui faisait un loft confortable. Mais Steve n'eut pas l'occasion d'en voir grand-chose. Sans même allumer les lumières, Loki lui saisit la main et l'emmena dans sa chambre.

"Pas de MST ?"

"Non, toi ?"

"Non. J'ai pas de capote, tu –"

"Y a tout ce qui faut, attends…"

Steve entendit Loki farfouiller dans la pièce d'à-côté. "Là !"

Le bruit de leurs vêtements froissés et retirés à la hâte. Leurs lèvres qui s'entrechoquaient, se pressaient, se grignotaient et se meurtrissaient, pressées, hâtives, avides. Leurs mains sur le visage, le cou, les épaules. Leurs doigts qui déboutonnaient le pantalon de l'autre en quelques mouvements impatients. Leur souffle court, les gémissements incontrôlés.

D'une poussée sur les épaules, Loki poussa Steve contre le matelas puis sur les couvertures.

Leurs corps se découvraient. Celui de Steve avait une forme improbable, tout en géométrie parfaite. Des épaules décuplées au galbe irréprochable, une taille fine, des fesses irréelles, des cuisses bombées, des mollets incurvés, la carte d'un pays merveilleux et utopique sur laquelle marquer son territoire.

Celui de Loki, longiligne et élancé, un corps nerveux et racé. Il avait des muscles secs, bien définis et effilés. Sa peau douce, blanche et froide évoquait la neige et ses prunelles vertes irisées les aurores boréales des pays nordiques.

À deux, des kilomètres de peau à découvrir, palper, caresser, et apprivoiser.

"Qu'est-c'que tu veux faire ?" demanda Steve, essoufflé. "Y a des trucs que tu veux ? Que tu veux pas ?"

Il surplombait Loki, vue imprenable, cheveux noirs éparpillés sur l'oreiller, corps relâché, sexe dilaté, tous les deux très excités.

"Prends-moi" dit celui-ci, les lèvres rougies. "Ça te va ?"

"Ouais" fit Steve d'une rauque. "Ouais ouais."

Ça leur allait tous les deux très bien et ils remirent ça une deuxième fois avec moins de maladresse et plus d'assurance.

"Steve ?"

La poitrine de Loki se soulevait toujours de manière accentuée mais il n'était plus essoufflé, juste _bien_.

"Mmmh ?"

"Est-ce que tu… Tu pourrais garder ça pour toi ?" Son aplomb s'effritait. Sa voix paraissait fragile.

Steve se redressa sur un coude. "Pardon ?"

"Je veux dire, toi et… moi, ça. Je ne veux pas faire la une des rumeurs dans la bande de Thor, tu vois ?"

"Ouais. Ouais, bien sûr. Je ne pensais pas le crier sur tous les toits de toute façon" murmura Steve en se rallongeant. "Évidemment."

"Cool, merci."

"C'est normal. T'as déjà eu… des ennuis ? Avec eux ou…"

"Non." La voix de Loki, quoique endormie, redevenait plus dédaigneuse. "Mais je ne préfèrerais pas."

"Ça marche. Bonne nuit."

"Toi aussi."

* * *

Steve se réveilla à l'aube. Habitude de l'armée. Il était accoutumé à se réveiller dans des endroits inconnus et examina les alentours en une fraction de seconde. Il y avait quelqu'un à côté de lui. Il détailla le nez anguleux, les pommettes marquées, les cheveux noirs en bataille… Loki. Son réveil aux chiffres lumineux rouges indiquait 7:17.

Steve se leva discrètement, vérifia que son hôte ne s'était pas réveillé et inspecta le loft avec curiosité. En pointant le nez derrière le rideau, il aperçut un flanc de montagne, les sapins en ribambelle, la falaise déchiquetée, la neige bleue et grise dans la lumière matinale. Il s'imagina une vie avec cette vue-là depuis sa fenêtre chaque jour et fit retomber le rideau.

Le salon était tout en longueur, avec une cuisine au fond et un bureau dans l'angle de la pièce, juste sous une fenêtre. Steve n'osa pas s'approcher trop près des dessins et des illustrations en pagaille mais il nota avec nostalgie les pinceaux, les brosses, l'aquarelle, l'encre de Chine à l'odeur reconnaissable, les pots d'eau sale, les mouchoirs tachés de peinture. Un vrai atelier d'artiste. Il y avait un ordinateur sur la table basse du salon et une pile de dossiers avec une note dessus ( _Urgent_ ). Peut-être le travail qu'il effectuait pour son père…

Steve hésita à rester. Mais l'heure tournait et il voulait vraiment aller skier. Il jeta de nouveau un coup d'œil dans la chambre. Loki dormait encore. Il laissa une note sur le comptoir de la cuisine.

 _Loki, je me suis levé tôt, tu dors toujours, désolé d'être parti mais l'appel de la montagne était plus fort..._

 _Si tu veux skier, ou bien faire d'autres choses, tu as mon numéro… N'hésite pas !_

 _S._

* * *

"Alors ?" brama Bucky lorsqu'il se réveilla pleinement, après un bol de café et un trajet en télésiège sous le vent cinglant. "T'étais où cette nuit ?"

"Quoi ?" grogna Steve qui, lui, se sentait en pleine forme et plus énergique que jamais.

"Je me suis levé – une envie pressante – et je suis allé vérifier que tu étais rentré… sauf que tu n'étais _pas_ rentré ! Alors ? T'étais où ?"

Il souleva les sourcils de façon suggestive et papillonna des cils.

Steve soupira : "J'ai dormi chez Loki."

Bucky l'attrapa par les épaules et colla son nez contre la figure de Steve. "T'as dormi chez lui ou t'as dormi _avec_ lui ?"

"Roh les DEUX ! Lâche-moi, idiot !"

Bucky lâcha un ricanement victorieux et topa dans la main de Nat'.

Steve repoussa son ami mais c'était sans compter sur Sam qui lui bloqua la route, et Natasha qui agrippa sa capuche pour le retenir.

"Raconte !"

"Non" protesta Steve. "Il m'a demandé de garder ça pour moi."

"Allez ! Des détails, des détails ! Steve, des détails !"

Steve jeta un regard à la ronde mais aucun golem ne se leva de la neige pour le dépatouiller de ses amis trop insistants.

"Il ne tient pas à ce que ça s'ébruite ! Oh, vous êtes impossible ! Gardez ça pour vous, promettez-le !"

"Je le jure !" Bucky leva la main et fit semblant de cracher dans la neige. "Je le jure sur la tête de la personne la plus précieuse au monde pour moi" et il posa une main sur la tête de Natasha.

"D'accord, et moi je promets sur la tête de Clint" dit-elle très sérieusement.

"Quoi ? Ton meilleur ami ?! Et _moi_ alors ?" s'insurgea Bucky, blessé.

"Tu as dit _la personne la plus précieuse au monde_ , et pour moi c'est Clint. Je ne peux pas mentir, sinon ma promesse sera fausse !"

Steve voyait la malice pétiller dans les prunelles de Natasha.

"Ok" fulmina Bucky. "Dans ce cas, je jure plutôt sur la tête de Steve."

"Et toi, Sam ?" demanda-t-elle, "Tu jures sur la tête de qui ?"

Il réfléchit. "Mon hélicoptère."

"C'est pas une personne !" rectifia Natasha.

Sam se gratta la nuque : "Je suis perdu ; on jure pour quoi au fait ?"

Steve éclata de rire : "Vous êtes trop bêtes, je vous aime les copains. Le dernier en bas paye le café !"

Le dernier fut Bucky mais il refusa catégoriquement de payer sa tournée pour « du jus de chaussette à trois euros la gorgée ». Ils profitèrent du soleil pour se caler dans les transats le temps du café du matin. La discussion sur Loki semblait avoir été oubliée.

Steve reçut un sms vers onze heures.

 _Pour skier ou faire d'autres choses, c'est quand tu veux._

Il ne put masquer son sourire satisfait. Sam, Natasha et Bucky lui tombèrent dessus à bras raccourcis.

* * *

"Tu vas le revoir ?"

"Ouais j'imagine. Il veut bien."

Bucky restait sceptique. "Il avait l'air bizarre." Il tira une bouffée de sa cigarette et fit tomber la cendre du haut du télésiège, le seul endroit où ils pouvaient se parler sur les pistes.

"C'est juste la semaine" le tranquillisa Steve. "Je peux bien m'amuser, non ? Qui me vantait les mérites « d'une bonne baise sans implications futures » dans la voiture, à l'aller ? Hein, qui ?"

Bucky sourit. "C'est moi. Mais si tu nous laisses tomber pour aller passer tout ton temps avec ce mec, je –"

"Mais arrête ! Tu me connais mal ou quoi ?"

"Steve s'excite" dit Bucky d'une voix dramatique à une foule invisible. " Steve a sorti ses poings de gros durs, Steve est prêt pour la bagarre, Steve va surtout s'en prendre plein la figure –"

"Je te préviens" le menaça Steve, "Sur la piste noire, tu vas bouffer la neige !"

Ils riaient trop, Bucky laissa tomber sa clope et Steve faillit perdre ses bâtons.

Ils descendaient ladite piste noire, plus prudemment que d'habitude à cause des plaques de neige gelée et des bosses de poudreuse, un mélange explosif pour la chute, lorsqu'une fusée verte et noire passa à un cheveu de Steve. Leurs bâtons s'entrechoquèrent. Steve n'eut que le temps de freiner tant bien que mal. Loki était à peine reconnaissable dans les habits énormes et imperméables qui servaient d'uniforme à tous les skieurs. Son visage était mangé par le casque et le masque. Steve ne vit que son sourire de prédateur tourné vers lui avant qu'il ne reparte aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

Steve le chercha dans les files des remontées mécaniques ou sur les pistes du domaine, mais ne le retrouva pas. Il ne reçut qu'un sms : _Passe chez moi si tu veux_ et répondit _Même heure qu'hier ?_

* * *

La semaine passa en un battement de paupière. C'en était frustrant.

Steve passait les journées avec ses amis à skier ensemble. Natasha avait laissé son portable éteint pour éviter Tony même si cela donna lieu à une scène cocasse lorsqu'il faillit la voir et qu'elle se jeta à plat ventre dans la poudreuse pour lui échapper.

Steve rejoignit Loki tous les soirs après le repas. Soit chez lui directement, soit dans un bar. Ils prenaient un verre en discutant tranquillement, avec une certaine distance, avant de regagner son loft, que Steve connaissait désormais un peu mieux. Loki aussi, il apprenait à mieux le connaître.

Il changeait d'humeur comme le vent dans les hauteurs, tantôt décontracté, malicieux et suffisant, tantôt méprisant, agacé et colérique – pas contre Steve particulièrement, c'était juste son caractère, aléatoire et irrationnel.

Il parlait peu de sa famille mais lorsqu'il le faisait, c'était toujours avec un mélange de dédain irrité et d'amour inconditionnel. Il ne supportait pas les amis de Thor mais adorait son frère.

Ils parlaient ; néanmoins, ils ne passaient pas tout leur temps libre à ça.

Depuis Peggy, Steve n'avait eu aucune relation durable. Seulement des hommes, le temps d'une nuit ou de quelques semaines, jamais rien de sérieux. Il aurait aimé tisser une relation durable mais son métier ne permettait aucune stabilité – ni la certitude qu'il reviendrait toujours de mission. L'avantage avec Loki, c'est qu'ils savaient tous les deux que ce n'était que pour une courte durée.

Ils en profitaient pour s'amuser.

Le sexe était bon, oh que c'était _bon_ ! Steve s'en rappelait mais c'était tellement _bien_ de pouvoir pratiquer, s'exercer, rouler sous la couette et faire des galipettes en tout abandon.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi Loki avait jeté son dévolu sur un touriste de passage comme lui – la curiosité, le désir ? – et il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Celui-ci n'avait pas l'air d'avoir énormément d'expérience mais il était _talentueux_ et, plus important, il en avait _envie_.

Ils partageaient la même faim et le même appétit.

Et la semaine était bientôt finie.

* * *

"Tu pars demain" nota Loki d'une voix plate.

Steve hocha la tête et accepta un verre de vin blanc. Ils étaient tous les deux nus dans le salon. La pile de dossiers avait disparu. Il n'avait toujours pas osé demander à voir les dessins.

"Ça passe vite" dit-il, une platitude qui retomba mollement dans le silence.

Loki s'installa à côté de lui dans le canapé. Il y avait sur son visage une impression de mélancolie. De tristesse, même. Steve se sentait pareil. Peggy le lui avait dit, il était trop sentimental.

"Si tu passes sur Lyon" ajouta-t-il, "Tu m'écris et, si je suis là, tu passes quand tu veux" mais son ton manquait de conviction.

Ils savaient que leurs chemins, une fois séparés, ne se recroiseraient plus jamais.

Steve passa son bras autour des épaules de Loki. Il eut peur que celui-ci résiste mais il se coula facilement dans l'arrondi de son biceps et posa sa tête contre sa clavicule. C'était le premier geste tendre qu'ils avaient l'un envers l'autre. Steve hésita puis, de sa main libre, lui caressa les cheveux. Loki enroula son bras autour de la taille de Steve et soupira.

"C'était vraiment bien" murmura Steve, à peine audible.

"Oui" approuva Loki sur le même ton.

Ils restèrent enlacés ensemble pendant longtemps. C'était bon. Doux et précieux.

Puis Loki s'ébroua, brisa la paix instaurée et but son verre d'un seul trait. "Tu veux faire quoi ?"

Steve s'étira. "Ça dépend de toi. J'ai une petite idée mais…" Il fit un sourire narquois.

Loki répondit d'un sourire plein de dents et ses mains s'égarèrent du côté de ses hanches.

Plus tard, allongés sur le lit, Loki posa sa tête sur le pectoral gauche de Steve pour écouter son cœur battre. Une main sur son nombril pour sentir ses muscles abdominaux. Son corps pressé contre le sien. Pendant une poignée de secondes, il eut assez de courage en lui pour lancer d'une voix désinvolte : "Tu pourrais rester."

Steve inspira, expira.

"J'y ai pensé. Mais j'ai pas… Je n'ai pas les moyens de louer un truc tout seul…"

"Non, je veux dire… Rester ici."

"Ici ? Tu veux dire : chez toi ?"

"Mmmh hum."

Steve ne sut pas quoi répondre d'autre que : "Ça n'te dérangerais pas ?"

"Si je propose…" feula Loki contre sa peau, vite agacé.

"Bah, je… Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas quoi dire…" Steve en riait de malaise. "Comme ça, j'aurais envie –"

"Oublie" coupa Loki en roulant de l'autre côté, dos à lui.

"Mais je – Oui, Loki, te vexe pas d'un coup, j'aurais envie de dire _oui_. Oui ! Je dois juste voir au niveau du transport, en parler avec Bucky et…" Steve plaça une main sur son épaule, le secoua. "Hey, fais pas la gueule."

"Non." Il se mit sur le dos, face au plafond. "Tu fais comme tu veux de toute façon."

Steve sourit mais le cœur n'y était pas.

Ils s'endormirent avec une barrière entre eux deux.

* * *

Steve consulta Bucky le lendemain matin, pendant qu'ils bouclaient leurs valises.

"Tu veux passer une semaine avec _lui_ ? Mais tu l'connais à peine ?"

"Je sais bien…" Steve haussa nonchalamment des épaules.

Bucky poussa un cri de rage. Sa main prothétique refusait de coopérer. Steve ferma la fermeture de son sac pour lui sans commentaire. Il était perdu dans ses propres pensées.

"De toute manière" conclut Bucky, de mauvaise humeur, "T'écoutes jamais mes conseils. Et tu fais toujours c'que t'as envie de faire."

" _Écoute-euh ton cœur-euh_ " brailla Natasha à l'autre bout de la chambre d'une voix de fausset.

"Y a des bus et des trains de t'te façon. Oh t'es nul si tu n'rentres pas avec nous ! Mais j't'en voudrais pas. Pas trop…!"

"T'es un vrai pote !" Steve lui donna une accolade affectueuse. "J'y réfléchis pendant que j'finis ma valise."

Mais c'était déjà tout réfléchi.

Steve avait toujours été attiré par les nouvelles expériences. Et il lui restait encore deux semaines de vacances.

Pourquoi ne pas en passer une de plus à skier ?

* * *

Alors, vous en pensez quoi ?


	3. Chapter 3

Pensée pour la Belgique en ces moments difficiles...

Merci pour vos commentaires, **Feeli37** , **Froshe** , **melaanie10** et **Lithium Sodium** ! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, ça me fait toujours très plaisir d'avoir votre ressenti sur l'histoire :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Un goût de neige et de liberté**

 **Chapitre 3**

* * *

Steve frappa à la porte, un peu anxieux et très excité. Loki lui ouvrit dans une fureur folle. Une seconde, Steve ne reconnut pas ses traits déformés par la rage ; puis Loki le reconnut et fut juste surpris. Son expression s'effondra, remplacé par deux yeux ronds.

"Hey" fit Steve. "T'avais dit…"

"Oui. Je ne pensais pas… J'espère que tu ne te sens pas obligé." Loki ne bougeait pas, bloquant l'entrée.

"Mais c'est toi qui proposais" grogna Steve, perdu. "Écoute, si tu regrettes, y a pas de souci, je repars, Sam n'est pas encore parti et –"

"Non !"

Loki attrapa la sangle de son sac de voyage d'un geste vif et la tira vers lui progressivement. Il ressemblait à un enfant boudeur accroché à sa peluche.

Steve suivit le mouvement et, une fois la porte refermée, frotta ses phalanges contre la joue de Loki.

"Merci de m'accueillir ! J'ai laissé mes skis en bas de l'escalier."

"T'as bien fait. Et tout le plaisir est pour moi."

"Tout va bien ?" le questionna Steve.

"Pardon ?"

"T'avais l'air énervé."

"Oh ! Rien, un dossier qui – Mon père, c'est – Oublie !" Loki coupa court pour arrêter de trébucher dans son explication. Il sourit, baissa les yeux, avoua : "Je suis content que tu sois venu."

Steve aussi était content. Il avait soudainement l'impression d'avoir fait le bon choix.

* * *

Steve lézardait sur le canapé et pouvait voir Loki dans la cuisine, une poêle à la main, concentré sur la cuisson des steaks.

Il neigeait abondamment et ils avaient renoncé à skier, préférant se rabattre vers la chaleur du loft. L'appartement n'échappait pas aux obligations architecturales de la montagne, c'est-à-dire du bois en abondance, mais c'était nettement plus moderne que les chalets à touristes. C'était confortable, Steve y avait vite pris ses aises au bout de deux jours.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Steve se redressa sur le canapé, Loki quitta la gazinière des yeux et la personne qui attendait dehors entra sans plus attendre.

Loki salua la visiteuse d'une voix terne : "Maman."

La femme avait de la neige plein ses cheveux dorés et un maintien digne qui força l'attention de Steve. Elle le salua d'un bonjour plein d'entrain, les yeux curieux :

"Enchanté. Je suis Frigga, la mère de Loki. Vous devez être l'ami que mon fils a invité pour la semaine."

"Steve Rogers ; enchanté de même."

Ils se serrèrent la main. Elle avait une poigne glacée et vigoureuse. Puis elle s'adressa à son fils :

"Ton père a des dossiers pour toi, je les pose sur ton bureau. Il a dit que c'était urgent."

"Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas urgent pour lui ?" grommela Loki dans son coin.

Sa mère sourit : "Mais je suis sûre que cela pourra attendre le départ de ton ami." Elle se tourna vers Steve : "Je suis vraiment contente de savoir que Loki vous a invité. Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ?"

"Heu…" Steve hésita une seconde et Loki coupa : "On s'est rencontrés via Tony, tu te rappelles de lui ?"

"Ce garçon serviable qui a étudié avec ton frère, oui oui. Et bien, Steve, je suis content de savoir que mon fils a finalement de véritables amis que je peux rencontrer en chair et en os."

Elle lui offrit un sourire séduisant, faux sur les bords, en tapotant les dossiers du bout des doigts. "Je crois que c'est la première fois que tu invites un ami chez toi si longtemps, hein Loki ? Mon fils –" ajouta-t-elle en regardant Steve d'un air entendu, "– A toujours eu du mal à se lier d'amitié avec les gens. J'essaye de l'inviter à sortir plus, rencontrer du monde – avec tous ces touristes chaque année, c'est une chance pour faire des rencontres, hein mon chéri ?"

Loki leva les yeux au ciel. Steve se sentait gêné pour lui.

"Mais c'est laborieux pour lui. J'imagine que vous vous en êtes rendu compte ?"

"Non" contra Steve d'une voix ferme. "On s'est tout de suite bien entendu."

Les sourcils de Frigga bondirent dans ses cheveux.

"Ah bon ? Et bien c'est une première… Vous êtes amis depuis longtemps ?"

Steve haussa les épaules sans savoir quelle réponse elle attendait et Loki en profita pour répondre : "Pas longtemps. Laisse-le tranquille, maman."

"Loki ! Ça me fait plaisir de pouvoir mieux connaître tes amis. Vous savez Steve, quand ils étaient plus jeunes, son frère ramenait sa meute de copains tous les week-ends à la maison – une vraie pagaille ! – mais Loki restait souvent seul, cloîtré dans sa chambre, à lire. Je me suis fait du souci pour toi" lui dit-elle, sourcils froncés, avant de revenir à Steve : "On ne peut pas vivre seulement que de livres et de dessins n'est-ce pas ?" Elle hocha elle-même la tête avec conviction. "C'est important que tu tisses des relations avec d'autres personnes parce que –"

" _Oui_ , maman ! J'ai _compris_ !"

Steve pouvait sentir l'agacement de Loki dans ses épaules contractées et ses doigts crispés qui feuilletaient les dossiers.

Frigga eut un sourire indulgent pour son fils. "Vous restez combien de temps, Steve ?"

"Jusqu'à dimanche, je suppose."

"Excellent ! J'espère avoir le plaisir de vous revoir. Les amis de Loki sont les amis de toute la famille Odinson."

Steve lui adressa un sourire forcé, sans être sûr de bien comprendre s'il s'agissait de sous-entendus douteux ou si Frigga était sincère.

"Bien, je vous laisse. À bientôt, mon chéri."

Loki tendit la joue et Frigga y déposa un baiser.

"Passez une bonne semaine, les garçons."

La porte se referma. On n'entendait que les steaks crépitant sur le feu. Loki était retourné à la cuisine et demeurait muet, irrité.

Steve essayait de poser le doigt sur un détail étrange et réfléchissait à cette entrevue lorsqu'il se rendit compte que…

"Tes parents ne savent pas, n'est-ce pas ?" s'écria-t-il. "Que tu es gay ? Gay ou bi, ou autre d'ailleurs – pour info, je suis sortie avec une femme aussi, longtemps. Mais ta mère là, elle avait l'air de penser… Tu ne leur as pas dit ?"

"Non" feula Loki.

Steve ne voyait pas son visage mais son ton signalait clairement de parler prudemment.

"Mais tu ne pouvais pas me dire, mince ?!" dit-il d'une voix forte. "Enfin Loki, imagine si j'avais dit quelque chose… Ou fait un geste malencontreux en public ?"

Loki pivota souplement, spatule en main, comme on tiendrait un couteau pour se défendre.

"Ils ne savent pas c'est comme ça. Et je ne pensais pas qu'elle allait débouler. Maintenant que t'es au courant, tu feras gaffe et puis voilà !"

Il était tout hérissé de piquants, roulé en boule tel un hérisson. Steve leva les mains pour l'amadouer.

"D'accord, d'accord. Mais pourquoi tu ne leur as jamais dit ?"

"Mais enfin, Steve !" Il explosa, pareil à un volcan en éruption. "Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? C'est la _montagne_ ici ! Les gens ne sont pas… aussi _ouverts_. Aussi compréhensifs. C'est un petit village, tout le monde se connait ! Je n'ai pas envie d'essuyer les ragots, les regards en coin, les airs pincés ! C'est déjà assez compliqué d'être le vilain petit canard de la « prestigieuse famille Odinson », je n'ai pas envie de cette étiquette supplémentaire, merci bien !"

Steve en eut le cœur serré. "Mais tu ne dois pas être le seul… Il doit bien y avoir…"

"Oui oui !" reprit Loki, gagné par l'énervement, qui parlait de plus en plus fort et tournait en rond comme un fauve dans sa cuisine. "Je les connais, les _Pédé comme le vieux Georges_ ou _Les tapettes de Paris_. Si en plus on apprend que je jette mon dévolu sur les touristes –" Il fit un geste vague vers Steve "– je vais passer pour, pour… Pour la traînée du village ou je ne sais quoi !"

"Je vois" dit Steve doucement.

Il se leva et s'approcha. Loki avait les mâchoires raidies. Il lui jeta un regard de bête traquée.

"Et même ta famille, tu ne veux pas –"

Loki le coupa d'un ton méprisant comme une craie crissant sur une ardoise.

"Tu ne les connais pas. Mon père… Il règne sur la famille en bon patriarche. Tout gravite autour de lui. Ma mère, mon frère… Je les aime, ok ! Je ne veux pas les perdre. C'est compliqué. Si c'était aussi simple que…"

Il abandonna, les yeux rivés au plafond, frustré et impuissant.

Steve y réfléchit pendant que Loki finissait la cuisson de la viande.

Il comprenait mieux son dilemme. Déchiré entre l'amour de sa famille et une partie de sa véritable identité, il ne pouvait pas avoir les deux et cela le condamnait à vivre à moitié dans l'ombre, toujours en équilibre sur l'arête d'une falaise.

"Tu dois te sentir divisé" réalisa-t-il.

Loki lui jeta un regard en coin, impénétrable.

"Mais tu es heureux, ici ?" demanda Steve abruptement.

Sam lui avait posé la question une fois, au début de leur amitié et depuis, il s'efforçait d'y penser régulièrement pour remettre ses choix de vie en question.

Loki émit un rire jaune. "Ça pourrait être pire, j'imagine. Et il y a la Montagne. C'est imbattable."

Il baissa le feu sous la viande, remua les pommes de terre et sortit deux assiettes d'un geste brusque.

Steve se sentait inutile, brutalement désemparé devant toute cette honnêteté. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour _aider_. Loki en avait-il déjà parlé à quelqu'un avant ? Steve en doutait.

"Tu n'as jamais pensé à t'éloigner ?"

Cette question issue d'une réflexion à voix haute entraina un nouveau jet de lave.

"Tu penses que je n'y ai pas déjà pensé ?" Loki haussa franchement le ton. Sa voix ricocha contre les murs du loft. "C'est facile à dire pour toi ! Tu crois que si j'avais le _choix_ , je resterai coincé ici ? Tu ne sais rien, Steve, c'est facile de juger !"

"Je ne voulais pas –"

Loki tempêta de plus belle : "Je ne peux _pas_ partir ! Thor non plus, d'ailleurs. On _doit_ rester ici. Tu crois qu'on n'avait pas envie de partir ? L'histoire de ma vie : j'ai fait cette super école des Arts Déco à Strasbourg parce que je voulais être _un artiste_ ; mais, surprise, j'ai galéré à la sortie pour trouver du travail ; et mon père m'a fait cette proposition, rentrer _à la maison_ , bosser pour lui à côté et voilà comment il m'a eu ! Même histoire pour Thor : lui a fait son école d'ingé' à Lyon mais quand mon père lui a demandé de revenir, Thor a accouru en quatrième vitesse. Mon père est… un homme très persuasif. Manipulateur même. Et Thor _l'adore_ … Il a fait les mêmes études que lui et ne ferait pas la différence entre ses propres rêves et les ambitions de mon père. Et ne me dis pas que je suis parano !"

"Tu ne l'aimes pas beaucoup…"

"Si, mais c'est compliqué. Il nous – Il me tient pas les couilles, sur le plan financier déjà – je ne m'en sortirai pas sans lui – aussi à cause de cette histoire d'héritage stupide dont je ne veux même pas – des domaines d'Asgard qui iront soit à moi soit à Thor, peu importe – et à cause de ce foutu job à la c–"

Il s'interrompit, se mordit le poing.

Il fulminait ; Steve devinait, cachés sous la colère, l'impuissance, l'accablement, la peur.

"Tu n'peux pas démissionner ?"

"Non." C'était sec et définitif.

"J'essaye juste de comprendre" dit Steve sur un ton d'excuse.

"C'est un foutu travail illégal !" cracha Loki avec haine. "Falsification de documents, fausses signatures, modification de lois communales et j'en passe, tout ça parce que je sais utiliser ce foutu logiciel de Photoshop ! Et d'après mon père, ça ne me dérange pas de _me salir les mains_ , ouais ouais... C'est pas des trucs de mafieux, ça ne nuit à personne – en tout cas, ce que moi, je fais, le reste je n'en sais rien – Mais ça reste… Un foutu travail illégal ! Il m'a bien eu, mon vieux, parce que si je dis quoi que ce soit, ou si ça cafouille, c'est sur moi que ça retombe et lui, il aura juste à dire qu'il n'état pas au courant !"

Il balança sa spatule dans l'évier et se tint à l'inox en respirant bruyamment.

Steve s'accouda au plan de travail sans plus savoir quoi dire, avec l'impression d'avoir mis les deux pieds dans un plat de semoule.

"Et après tout, ça n'est pas si terrible, n'est-ce pas ?" grinça Loki plus bas, sa rage essoufflée. "De quoi est-ce que je me plains alors que j'ai un toit sur la tête ?"

Steve posa une main sur son épaule, incapable de retrouver dans son guide militaire une notice pour réagir à ce cas de figure.

"Désolé" dit Loki plus bas. "Je ne devrais pas crier. Ce n'est pas contre toi que je suis énervé… C'est juste la situation…"

"C'est pas grave" lui dit Steve en l'attirant posément contre lui. "J'avais compris. T'as le droit d'être en colère. Ça craint pour toi."

Loki se laissa enserrer, vidé, et posa une main au creux des reins de Steve.

"C'est compliqué. On évite le sujet familial à l'avenir, ok ?"

"Ok" promit Steve et ils en restèrent là.

Le steak était délicieux : vache des alpages. Le ski les mettait en appétit, ils dévoraient comme quatre.

"Et cet appart' ?" demanda Steve, "C'est toi qui l'a aménagé ?"

"À peu près. Cadeau gracieux de mon père."

"Sujet sensible ?"

Loki haussa les épaules.

"D'une certaine façon, j'habite toujours chez mes parents. Quand je me projetais à vingt-cinq ans, je n'imaginais pas ça. Tu veux quoi comme dessert, yaourt, fruit ?"

"Les deux, c'est possible ?"

En débarrassant, alors qu'ils avaient les mains occupées, Loki lui avoua : "Tu sais ce qui me fait peur ? C'est de me réveiller dans cinq ans et de m'apercevoir que j'ai baissé les bras."

Comme Steve restait attentif, il expliqua : "Je me serais fait à cette vie, j'aurai adhéré aux ambitions de mon père, peut-être que j'aurais la même soif de pouvoir que lui, j'aurais abandonné mes rêves de carrière et je suivrai ses directives à la lettre ; et pire que tout, j'aurais fini par apprécier cette vie-là. Ça, ça me terrifie."

Steve n'avait jamais vu les choses de cette manière, lui qui aurait aimé plus de monotonie dans sa vie, parfois. "Si t'en as tellement peur" dit-il lentement, "Alors tu feras sûrement tout pour que ça n'arrive pas."

Loki cligna des paupières. "Oui… Oui, peut-être." Il y réfléchit puis, après un coup d'œil aux chutes de neige endiablées : "Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire cet aprèm' ?"

"Rien de spécial, ça m'est égal."

Ils regardèrent la première saison d'une série sur ordinateur dans le salon. Leurs jambes étaient entremêlées et Steve tenait fermement la main de Loki dans la sienne.

Ils parlèrent peu cet après-midi. Mais cela ne les dérangea pas.

Ce fut peut-être ce jour-là qu'ils commencèrent, lentement mais inexorablement, à tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre.

* * *

"Réveille-toi" lui chuchota Loki à l'oreille.

Steve grogna. "Quo-oi ?"

"Tu t'es rendormi, marmotte !"

Loki le chevauchait, ses jambes de chaque côté des flancs de Steve et le secouait, les mains sur ses épaules.

"C'est ma première grasse mat' depuis… au moins… grrmmmf !"

Il dévisagea les yeux verts qui avaient repris leur éclat pétillant, le sourire malicieux, les cheveux noirs qui tombaient sur ses joues. Le désir enfla dans son ventre. Il caressa les cuisses tentatrices, Loki l'embrassa et des mèches lui effleurèrent le front.

"J'aime bien ce genre de réveil" soupira Steve.

"Faudra qu'on remette ça alors" susurra Loki, la voix langoureuse et il s'échappa d'un bond aérien. "Debout !"

Le temps que Steve enfile un caleçon, lui enfilait un pull de ski vert bouteille. "Il fait beau. La neige est neuve. On part en expédition !"

Il était surexcité.

Grâce à son entraînement militaire, Steve fut habillé en une minute et retrouva Loki face au petit-déjeuner. Il n'était que huit heures du matin, la lumière était encore timide, la neige encore bleue de la nuit passée.

"Tu fais quoi ?"

"Des sandwichs. Je t'ai dit, On part en expédition. Je t'en fais trois, ça ira ?"

"En expédition où ?"

Loki se retourna, un sourire machiavélique sur ses lèvres. "Fais-moi confiance ?" demanda-t-il avec un visage de démon.

"Heu… D'accord…"

Ses airs diaboliques faisaient plus rire Steve qu'autre chose. Il n'était pas impressionnable.

Loki organisa toute la journée avec la perfection des gestes coutumiers. Il avait visiblement l'habitude.

"Tiens !" Il tendit un boîtier noir pris dans des sangles. "Attache-ça sur le dos."

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" observa Steve, curieux.

"Un boîtier. Pour les secours, en cas d'avalanche. Enfile aussi l'airbag. Ça, c'est une sonde – en cas d'avalanche aussi. On en a une chacun. C'est facile d'utilisation, je vais te montrer. Oh, et il y a aussi une pelle et une pioche dans ton sac !"

"En cas d'avalanche aussi… Heu, Loki, tu es sûr de ce que tu fais ?"

Il lui jeta un regard ennuyé : "C'est la _Montagne_. Je te l'ai dit, c'est mon royaume. Je connais le coin mieux que ma poche. Ce sont des précautions normales pour une expédition. Question de sécurité."

"On part faire du hors-piste ?"

"Tu te refroidis ?" le nargua Loki en le regardant par-dessus ses cils.

"Non" décréta Steve en enfilant l'airbag et les sangles du boîtier par-dessus.

Il ne résistait jamais à un bon défi. Loki eut une lueur satisfaite dans l'œil.

"Tu veux qu'on répartisse autrement ?" demanda Steve d'un œil sévère en inspectant l'énorme sac à dos de Loki qu'il tenait devant lui sur le télésiège comme un bébé difforme.

Lui aussi avait sonde, pioche et pelle, plus le pique-nique, la bouteille d'eau, des vêtements supplémentaires et une bâche de survie.

"Ça ira. Fais-moi confiance, j'ai déjà fait ça des centaines de fois !"

"Je te fais confiance" insista Steve, "Mais tu ne veux rien me dire."

"C'est pour ne pas gâcher la surprise" sourit Loki, le visage tourné vers le soleil.

"Tu n'veux pas me dire où on va ?"

"À 3100 mètres d'altitude. Faut prendre le télésiège qu'on voit là-bas."

Il le montra de la moufle. Ses yeux verts étincelaient.

Au sommet, Loki mit ses skis sur l'épaule, s'éloigna en claudiquant dans ses chaussures métalliques et passa sous le fil tendu qui délimitait le domaine skiable. Steve observa d'un œil critique le panneau jaune triangulaire qui menaçait les imprudents d'un _Hors-piste_ noir et sobre. Sans hésiter longtemps, il finit par mettre ses skis sur l'épaule gauche, les bâtons dans l'autre main, et suivit les empreintes neuves de Loki dans la neige fraiche.

Celui-ci crapahutait à flanc de montagne, avec facilité compte tenu de son encombrant sac à dos. L'arête n'était qu'à quelques mètres au dessus d'eux. Dentelée de neige et de pierre, elle se découpait distinctement sur le ciel bleu.

Steve aurait aimé s'arrêter et escalader vers le haut pour apercevoir la vallée de l'autre côté mais Loki ne ralentissait pas le rythme et il n'osait pas quitter sa trace de peur de déclencher une chute de neige. En bas, il ne voyait que la pente, la pente à pic, blanche et infinie, percée seulement de quelques rochers. La poudreuse, cette neige fine et naturelle entassée au fil des averses, lui arrivait aux genoux, collait au pantalon et gênait sa progression.

"C'est loin ?"

"Courage !"

Au détour d'une congère, le sommet du télésiège le plus haut de la station disparut de leur vue. Où que Steve regardait, il ne voyait que la montagne. La _Montagne_ , comme aurait dit Loki avec respect et exaltation. La Montagne, sauvage, désertique, omnipotente et dangereuse. Il comprenait le sourire prédateur de Loki. Quoi qu'il puisse se passer ici, ils étaient seuls au monde. Si Steve trébuchait, il roulerait dans une pente à quarante degrés sans possibilité de se rattraper – une chute mortelle. Heureusement, il n'avait pas le vertige.

"C'est grandiose" hurla-t-il à Loki en se rapprochant de lui.

"Ne crie pas trop fort" lui conseilla-t-il, "Tu pourrais déclencher une avalanche…"

"Hein ?" Steve jeta un regard effaré à l'arête au dessus de lui.

Loki éclata de rire. "Je blague ! Risque deux d'avalanche seulement."

Steve lui donna un coup de bâton pour se venger. "Bouffon !"

"Arrête ça, écoute plutôt : on va passer dans la combe là, on fera une pause après pour décider du chemin à suivre."

"Dans ce _ravin-là_ ?! Mais c'est super étroit !"

"Oui. Très finement observé, Steve."

Ils enlevèrent la neige de leurs chaussures et enfilèrent leurs skis.

"Prêt ?"

"Je vais mourir là-dedans" bougonna Steve.

"Alors sois prudent !" et d'une poussée des genoux, Loki décolla.

Steve était téméraire, parfois inconscient du danger, mais il prit le temps d'étudier la trajectoire d'un habitué avant de se lancer. Loki faisait des courts virages, des bonds de lynx dans la poudreuse, le corps en pleine extension, léger comme un félin dans la neige collante qui giclait derrière lui. Sur la page blanche de la neige intact, il écrivit sa trajectoire, parfaite et harmonieuse.

L'appréhension fut remplacée par l'excitation. Steve laissa les émotions l'envahir, un sourire s'épanouir sur son visage. Et il sauta dans la pente à la poursuite de l'inconnu.

* * *

Il descendit prudemment dans la ravine. Il ne voyait plus ses skis et avait l'impression de glisser en apesanteur. Le moindre virage était délicat ; la couche de neige les rendait ardus et hasardeux ; Steve dut adapter sa position en conséquent pour ne pas foncer dans la paroi rocheuse au premier tournant.

Il s'arrêta près de Loki avec un froissement de flocons.

"C'est incroyable !"

Une fois la combe franchie, le relief restait abrupt pendant cinq cent mètres avant de devenir plus vallonné, des collines courbes et cotonneuses comme des nuages. Steve se pencha en avant et embrassa Loki avec la rapidité d'un faucon en piqué. Celui-ci sourit, agréablement surpris. Il désigna la pente sous eux.

"À gauche, y a une falaise à pic. Reste sur la droite, fais attention aux roches qui affleurent et évite les corniches."

"Passe devant, je te suis."

Steve s'enfonçait dans la poudreuse jusqu'aux chevilles malgré les skis. Devant lui, Loki traçait sa trace dans la neige comme un trait de pinceau sur une feuille vierge. Le son de la neige brisée était délectable. Les paysages renversants de beauté pure, que l'homme n'avait jamais foulés.

Steve sentit qu'il allait tomber une seconde avant la chute elle-même. Il ressentit la bosse dans ses skis, le choc dans ses jambes, ses skis s'entrecroisèrent, il poussa un juron… et bascula la tête la première. Il roula sur deux mètres seulement et s'estima chanceux. Il entendit le rire perçant de Loki lorsqu'il ressortit la tête de la neige.

"C'est le genre de gamelle que j'espérais en t'amenant là !"

Il s'était arrêté, pris d'un fou rire incontrôlable.

Plus haut, un ski était ridiculement planté à la verticale.

"Ah c'est pas vrai" râla Steve en retirant des flocons qui s'étaient faufilés dans son col et lui brûlaient la peau du cou. "Ça caille !"

Il secoua ses gants pour en éjecter la glace prise dedans.

"J'ai perdu mon deuxième ski" beugla-t-il sans élégance.

Loki étouffa un rire hystérique dans sa moufle. "J'vais pas t'aider, j'remonte pas tout ça –" il retomba dans son fou rire.

"Enfoiré" marmonna Steve pour lui-même et, à quatre pattes, il escalada sans grâce la pente jusqu'au ski dressé là.

Il pataugea pour essayer de trouver le deuxième mais il était introuvable, dissimulé sous la poudreuse. "Merde, il est où ?"

Il ne voulait pas descendre sur les fesses jusque dans la vallée.

"J'aurais dû te filmer" déplora Loki dans son dos. "Tu t'es vautré la tête la première !"

Il avait remonté la pente malgré tout, saccageant la belle neige pure.

"T'auras d'autres occasions" grommela Steve en s'ébrouant, "Si je retrouve ce foutu ski."

Loki retira les siens et les planta en vue dans la neige. Il planta son casque au bout d'un pour libérer ses cheveux. "Procédons avec méthode, très cher !"

Ils scannèrent mètre par mètre et Loki finit par le brandir d'un geste victorieux, sept mètres plus loin de l'impact.

"Je peux préparer ma caméra" se moqua-t-il avec une expression suffisante.

Steve retira son propre casque pour enlever la neige incrustée dedans.

"Je ne sais pas si ça sert à grand-chose…" susurra Loki, "Vu que tu vas très certainement te casser la figure dans peu de temps…"

"T'arrête jamais ?"

Steve reçut une poignée de neige dans la figure et se figea. Loki s'esclaffa, peu charitable. Avec un grognement sourd, Steve bondit d'une détente de prédateur et plaqua l'insolent dans la neige. Il lui arracha le masque avec férocité. Loki disparut dans la neige, se débattit, se fit immobilisé d'un baiser sauvage et finit par se détendre, couvert de poudreuse. Il taquina la hanche de Steve de son genou. Leurs chaussures de ski les gênaient dans leur étreinte. Steve tira sur l'écharpe de Loki pour dégager son visage. Celui-ci lui griffa l'arrière du crâne et approfondit leur baiser. Ils avaient les lèvres glacées et gercées mais l'haleine délicieusement chaude.

C'était leur premier baiser en extérieur et il avait le goût délicieux de la neige et de la liberté.

Steve déplorait leurs couches trop importantes de vêtements et les -15 degrés Celsius qui empêchaient tout rapprochement.

"Alors, qui a de la neige partout ?" le taquina-t-il en dominant Loki de toute sa taille.

Celui-ci en avait plein ses mèches noires. Il laissa retomber sa main et observa Steve d'un regard opaque.

Ils s'embrassèrent encore, plus lentement, plus tendrement. Loki se laissait immobiliser sans broncher. Steve le taquinait de la langue, insupportablement tentateur.

"Ok" proposa-t-il, un peu essoufflé, "On va plus lentement maintenant si tu ne veux pas me perdre en route."

"Et on fait beaucoup de pauses" ajouta Loki avec un sourire gourmand.

Ils s'époussetèrent de la neige qui les recouvraient – Loki en avait autant que Steve sur les vêtements – et repartirent calmement.

Lorsque Steve avait des difficultés, que la neige était trop épaisse ou qu'il n'était sûr du chemin, il suivait les traces de Loki. Mais celui-ci en profita dès qu'il s'en aperçut pour lui lancer des poignées de neige. Le nez couvert de poudreuse et les joues glacées, Steve lui coupa la route et ils s'effondrèrent ensemble dans un joyeux bazar, les skis emmêlés et à moitié aveuglés par les flocons qu'ils faisaient voleter.

Cette fois, ils roulèrent l'un sur l'autre pour essayer de prendre l'avantage. Steve avait l'avantage du combattant, Loki feula de rage à l'idée d'être encore le dos dans la neige. Ils restèrent côte à côté, torse contre torse, lèvres contre lèvres. Loki enleva ses gants pour enserrer le visage de Steve mais ses doigts furent rouges au bout de cinq minutes et il les glissa sous le manteau de Steve sans prêter attention à son glapissement offusqué.

"Tu as les mains gelées !"

"Raison de plus."

À ce rythme-là, ils mirent toute la journée à descendre.

Un moment, Loki passa sur une plaque de neige qui se détacha sur son passage. Des éboulis roulèrent sur une longue distance. Il s'arrêta et inspecta les lieux avec prudence. Steve se sentit glacé malgré les dépenses physiques. La Montagne rappelait sa puissance. Mais, sans paraître alarmé, Loki reprit sa descente au même rythme.

Ils grignotèrent leurs sandwichs sur un rocher, à l'abri du vent.

"Alors ?" le questionna Loki. "Ça te plait ?"

Steve acquiesça, les yeux brillants, le visage empourpré par l'air frais, les éléments, le sport, l'excitation du danger.

Loki embrasa le paysage du bras. "C'est la liberté ici !"

"Oui. Je vois pourquoi t'aimes tellement ça, du hors-piste, skier seul en pleine nature."

"C'est un moyen d'évasion" admit Loki. "Je me sens exister."

Steve ne pouvait qu'être d'accord. Le ski permettait de sentir présent, ancré dans le moment, _intensément vivant_.

Dans la Montagne, il n'y avait ni faux-semblants ni mensonges ; on était réel. Elle révélait leur vraie nature.

* * *

Les derniers jours passèrent dans une ronde effrénée. Sur les pistes, ils arboraient un comportement téméraire, imprudent, sans cesse à se défier. Chez Loki, ils se déshabillaient dès qu'ils rentraient pour un deuxième round de sport sous la couette. Sous la couette ou ailleurs, puisqu'ils étrennèrent aussi le canapé, la salle de bain, la cuisine (pour une fellation) et presque le local à ski (ils réussirent à regagner la chambre en quatrième vitesse). Ils n'en parlaient pas mais ils se sentaient insatiables. Leur faim de l'autre n'arrivait pas à s'assouvir.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?" demanda Loki samedi matin. "Aller skier ? Ou –"

"Je préfèrerai autant rester tranquille ici avec toi" dit Steve avec franchise.

Il prenait le bus le lendemain. Il avait commencé à ramasser ses affaires en vrac dans l'appartement – ses vêtements éparpillés à la va-vite pour se déshabiller.

Sa réponse freina Loki qui fouillait à la recherche d'un caleçon propre. Il se retourna, les paupières papillonnantes, et le considéra d'un œil impénétrable.

"Quoi ? Tu préfères skier ?"

"Tu es toujours si honnête" dit Loki avec un petit rire sombre. "Toujours si… _honnête_. Tu ne dis jamais un mensonge."

"Bah… Oui" répondit Steve, surpris.

Loki haussa une épaule : "Moi, je passe mon temps à mentir. Tu es étonnant. Différent… Tu ne joues pas à être quelqu'un d'autre…"

"Je ne trouve pas que tu fais beaucoup semblant" jugea Steve d'une voix neutre, sans savoir à quoi s'en tenir.

Loki pouvait parfois être très secret, incompréhensible.

"Non, pas avec toi…" marmonna-t-il plus pour lui-même.

Il cessa sa quête d'un caleçon et retourna s'asseoir sur le matelas près de Steve.

Aucun des deux ne chercha à intensifier leur étreinte. Ils restèrent simplement serrés l'un contre l'autre, les doigts entrelacés, la peau collée, la couverture tirée jusqu'aux épaules. Loki suivait d'un index aventureux la mâchoire ciselée de Steve.

Ils ne prononcèrent pas les mots _Tu vas me manquer_ ou _On se reverra_ , quoiqu'ils le pensaient et l'espéraient tous les deux.

Steve troubla plutôt leur tranquillité provisoire avec : "Tu sais, ton histoire avec ton père et ces trucs illégaux –"

"Je t'arrête tout de suite" dit Loki d'une voix ferme mais posée, "Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas qu'on parle de ça – Attends, sauf si tu as l'intention d'en parler aux flics…?"

"Non" sourit Steve en secouant la tête. "Sauf si ça porte tort à des gens."

"Non, pas vraiment" soupira-t-il. "Dans un sens, ça résoudrait le problème, n'est-ce pas ? Mais non, c'est plus pour fausser des rapports, par exemple pour construire une nouvelle piste ou tricher sur le nombre de canons à neige ou sur les rendements du barrage, ou des pots-au-vin, ce genre de trucs mineurs. Ça fait avancer sa campagne politique – il se fait réélire depuis treize ans…"

"Thor aussi, il fait ce genre de trucs ?"

"Non, je ne crois pas… En tout cas, il ne m'en a jamais parlé."

"Et toi, tu n'lui en as jamais parlé non plus…?"

"Non !" se défendit Loki. "C'est mon frère ! Je ne veux pas…" Il hésita. "Je ne veux pas être rabaissé dans son estime." Il paraissait gêné de l'admettre, les yeux rivés au matelas.

"Normal… Mais en conséquence, c'est _toi_ qui as une piètre estime de toi-même."

Loki cligna des yeux et lui adressa un regard courroucé. "Ne. Me juge. Pas" siffla-t-il.

Steve lui rabattit derrière l'oreille une mèche d'encre qui s'était échappée et garda sa main là dans un geste qu'il espérait rassurant.

"Je ne te juge pas. Mais est-ce que t'es _heureux_ ?"

Il sentit Loki se rétracter, presque physiquement, il sentit la carapace se refermer sous la peau.

"Oui !" dit-il avec trop de conviction. "Pourquoi ça t'importe ?"

"Pourquoi pas ?" le défia Steve. "On est ensemble là, maintenant, non ? C'est important."

"Mmmh" fit Loki sans conviction.

Il se blottit contre Steve, colla son front contre sa clavicule et enfonça ses doigts dans son flanc avec une touche de désespoir qui faisait froid au cœur. Steve cala son menton contre ses cheveux soyeux.

"Si ça se trouve" plaisanta Loki plus tard pour détendre l'atmosphère, "J'ai fait des choses affreuses dans une vie antérieure…"

Steve pouffa contre ses cheveux.

"On ne sait pas !" insista Loki. "Tiens, tu savais que mon prénom vient d'un dieu nordique. Tiens-toi bien… C'est le dieu de la Fourberie !"

Steve lui éclata de rire dans le tympan. "Ça te va bien !" s'esclaffa-t-il, tout son corps secoué d'hilarité.

"Très drôle" marmonna Loki. "Je suis sûr que ça a influencé mon destin !"

Steve embrassa son front, à la lisière des cheveux. "Tu te débrouilles bien. Du mieux que tu peux. Et si t'as besoin d'un coup de main – ou de changer d'air – passe à Lyon, d'accord ?"

Cette fois, Steve y croyait quand il fit cette proposition.

* * *

Prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine avec un peu plus de détails sur le métier de Steve et la suite de leur relation :)


	4. Chapter 4

Merci à toutes les super-commentatrices du dernier chapitre, **lulu406** , **meelanie10** , **Lithium Sodium** et **Feeli37** ! Vos reviews me font toujours super-méga-plaisir, vous êtes méga-adorables ! En plus, j'ai l'impression que j'ai de plus en plus de followers, oulala ! Vous aussi, n'hésitez pas à laisser un p'tit mot si vous pouvez !

L'écriture est un très long travail en solitaire, ce chapitre que vous lirez en dix minutes, j'ai dû mettre autant d'heures à l'écrire (seule face à mon clavier avec un chocolat chaud), et c'est toujours un immense bonheur en tant qu'auteure de voir qu'on a réussi à tisser un lien avec des gens ailleurs, qu'on a réussi à créer quelque chose, ne serait-ce qu'une goutte d'émotion.

Merci d'avance à vous et bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Un goût de neige et de liberté**

 **Chapitre 4**

* * *

Steve rentra dans le bus, son sac de voyage et sa paire de ski dans la soute. Ils se quittèrent presque froidement, maladroits et gênés, sans trop savoir quoi se dire que des banalités.

Loki le regarda partir, les mains dans les poches, l'écharpe jusqu'aux narines. Il ne répondit pas au signe de main de Steve.

Steve remit de l'ordre dans sa vie à Lyon, revit Bucky autant que possible et repartit au front une fois ses trois semaines de congé terminées.

Il ne l'avait pas vraiment prévu mais il garda contact avec Loki.

Il avait son adresse mail notée dans son téléphone et la première fois qu'il eut internet – c'était rare – il lui écrivit un mail. La fois d'après, il fut ravi de trouver une réponse dans sa boîte, une réponse détaillée même, un vrai roman bien fourni.

Steve renvoya une image de lui en uniforme – son uniforme bleu que Peggy trouvait sexy, pas le kaki qui lui donnait l'air trop rigide. Il parla de son unité à mots couverts, combien il appréciait ses hommes, il raconta la vie dans les pays où il évoluait, les civils qu'il rencontrait, des gestes touchants d'humanité au plus fort de la guerre.

En échange, il reçut des photos de la montagne, des confessions à demi-mots sur la famille Odinson, son avis sur un nouveau snowboard, des nouvelles de la station.

* * *

 _De : Steve – À : Loki, 2015, 25/05_

 _[…] Je mentirai si je disais que je ne suis pas content de rentrer à Lyon. Je serais là pour six jours entre deux missions, début juin. T'as pas envie de passer dans le coin par hasard ? […]_

Steve ne reçut pas de réponse mais un mail de la SNCF qui lui annonçait d'un billet de train aller-retour direct de Lyon à Val d'Asgard, date modifiable. Il éclata d'un rire incrédule face à son écran d'ordinateur.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?" lui demanda Jacques, spécialiste en bombes et explosifs.

"Rien" Steve secoua la tête, hilare. "Juste hâte de rentrer à la maison."

 _De : Steve – À : Loki, 2015, 29/05_

 _Tu ne pouvais me demander mon avis ? Tu sais, c'est ce que font les gens avant de réserver un train, d'habitude. Enfin, maintenant j'imagine que je n'ai plus le choix... Merci !_

 _Ps : t'as intérêt à venir me chercher à la gare !_

* * *

Il arriva à la gare de Val d'Asgard un jeudi ensoleillé, en fin d'après-midi. Il avait son sac en travers du dos, des vêtements confortables pour le trajet, sa veste en cuir brun et des lunettes de soleil. La lumière rase de fin de journée parvenait même à embellir la station.

Loki l'attendait, assis sur une barrière à la sortie, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son veston noir et son écharpe lâchement enroulé autour de la gorge. Il sourit en voyant Steve, un sourire sincère et réjoui. Ils se rejoignirent d'un pas hâtif mais s'arrêtèrent à un mètre de distance, incertain de la conduite à suivre.

"T'as bronzé" remarqua Loki.

Son sourire ne se tarissait pas et adoucissait les angles acérés de son visage. Moins âgé que Steve de deux ans, il avait l'air encore plus jeune en ce moment.

"Toi, t'as pris un coup de soleil."

Loki se frotta le nez. "Je prends rarement des couleurs. Suédois, tu te rappelles ?"

Ils marchèrent jusque chez lui en laissant une distance respectable entre eux deux. Steve avait l'impression de revenir au point de départ. Ce n'était pas désagréable. Plutôt excitant même.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais de tes journées maintenant qu'il n'y a plus de neige ?"

"Je travaille ! Hey, je n'en ai pas l'air mais ça m'arrive. Et du vélo aussi."

"C'est sûr que ça ne manque pas de descentes" jugea Steve.

Le sac sur son épaule semblait plus léger. Ils souriaient tous les deux. Val d'Asgard était désertée à cette période de l'année. Ils ne croisaient personne et se sentaient libres.

"On a le choix pour manger ce soir, soit on mange au restau, soit ici ; qu'est-ce que tu préfères ? Et ne me dis pas : ça m'est égal. C'est toi l'invité, c'est toi qui décide."

Steve poussa un grognement. "Après cinq mois à manger la bouffe dégueu de la cantine ou du local à la provenance douteuse… Je ne dirais pas non à une bonne tartiflette locale."

"Ce n'est pas vraiment local mais d'accord. En route !"

Ils commandèrent une raclette à deux mais Steve insista pour prendre une tartiflette ensuite – sans parvenir à la finir. Il insista pour payer l'addition pour remercier Loki des billets de train, ils se disputèrent pour tendre leur carte bancaire sous le regard amusé de la serveuse et il obtint gain de cause grâce à son obstination. En sortant, le ventre de Steve était tendu sous la couche de muscles et il se sentait pleinement détendu.

La distance entre eux ne s'était pas totalement résorbée.

Steve retrouva l'appartement de Loki comme on retrouve après plusieurs mois le chien d'un ami, avec une affection sincère et placide.

"On va se coucher?" demanda Loki avec une nonchalance feinte.

Steve haussa les épaules. "Mmmh, pourquoi pas…" Il se mordit la lèvre. Il y avait des vagues agitées dans ses yeux bleus pétillants. "Je peux t'embrasser ?" demanda-t-il, la voix basse et rauque.

"J'ai cru que tu ne demanderais jamais." Le sourire de Loki dévoilait toutes ses dents.

Steve le poussa contre le mur qui séparait la cuisine du salon et ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois.

Ils dormirent peu et profitèrent beaucoup l'un de l'autre.

* * *

"C'est toujours trop court" regretta Loki, le dimanche à la gare.

Ils n'avaient pas fait grand-chose : Loki planchait sur ses illustrations les matins pendant que Steve courait ou gribouillait sur des feuilles volantes. L'après-midi, ils allaient se balader – c'est-à-dire essayer de trouver un coin tranquille en pleine nature, où s'ébattre dans l'herbe folle à ciel ouvert. La nuit leur appartenait.

"T'en fait pas" Steve lui donna un coup d'épaule à défaut d'un baiser, "On se reverra, c'est sûr !"

À Lyon, Steve embrassa Bucky, Nat' et Sam en coup de vent.

Et il repartit pour six mois à l'étranger.

* * *

Il skypait ses amis : Bucky et Natasha ensemble, Sam de son côté ; mais il eut la surprise de recevoir un appel d'eux trois en même temps malgré le décalage horaire. Le souvenir de leurs trois têtes ébouriffées et hilares à l'écran l'aidait à tenir lors des journées difficiles. Heureusement qu'il avait une excellente équipe ; tous les soldats sous son commandement possédaient un solide sens de l'humour (surtout Dum-Dum).

Il passa un mois dans un pays du Moyen-Orient qu'il ne pouvait pas nommer, à ramper dans la poussière du désert et faire exploser des bases la nuit. Les ennemis n'étaient jamais les mêmes : des factions religieuses, des extrémistes, des rebelles politiques, des mercenaires avides de pouvoir, tous dangereux et tous mortels.

Lorsqu'il avait droit à des instants de répit et qu'il pouvait capter internet, il était toujours heureux de contacter Sam, Natasha et Bucky… ou d'écrire à Loki.

Leurs petits échanges épistolaires se poursuivaient, bien que Steve ne soit pas particulièrement doué pour écrire. Il ne pouvait pas parler explicitement de ses activités mais il envoyait des photos neutres : des dunes ocres, un coucher de soleil, des ruines antiques encore debout, des enfants jouant dans la rue…

Loki lui parlait de ses projets artistiques (sans donner de scans ou de photos, ce que Steve trouvait plutôt frustrant). Il n'abordait jamais le sujet de sa famille, mentionna Thor à deux reprises mais seulement pour se plaindre de son insistance pour lui présenter Jane Foster, sa compagne, que lui détestait avec ferveur (sans aucune raison, d'après Steve, mais lorsqu'il le lui fit remarquer, Loki bouda pendant cinq jours).

Il sentait Loki plus réservé dans ses mails, non moins sincère mais il gardait une distance entre eux. Il eut un aperçu du jeune homme souriant qui l'avait emmené en pleine montagne lorsque Loki lui annonça avec des étincelles dans ses phrases l'arrivée des premières chutes de neige, fin novembre.

 _De : Loki – À Steve, 2015, 13/12_

 _Il neige depuis deux jours ! Tu verrais ça ! Bientôt, les voitures auront disparu !_

 _Les précipitations sont énormes, je ne tiens pas en place._

 _T'imagines pas combien j'ai hâte !_

 _Ça fait un mois que mes skis sont prêts (j'ai des nouveaux bâtons en plus)_

 _Seul bémol, Thor insiste pour faire la première sortie avec moi… et sa bande de guignols… Berk !_

 _J'imagine que tu serais content d'avoir quelques flocons_

 _dans ton pays atroce où il fait cinquante degrés la nuit !_

 _J'espère que tu recevras la photo !_

Ce fut le dernier véritable mail que Steve reçut de lui.

Pourtant, lui ne cessa jamais de lui écrire. Il envoya d'abord un selfie dépité de lui-même, lunettes de soleil, marcel blanc et montagnes dorées et désertiques en arrière-plan avec un : _Arrête de me faire envie, c'est déloyal !_

Puis un mail, parce que les montagnes d'ici, quoique parsemées de buissons secs et de roches rougeâtres, qui n'avaient pas grand-chose à voir avec les Alpes, lui rappelaient tout de même Loki.

Celui-ci ne répondit pas. Lui qui était toujours prompt à répondre, parfois deux fois dans la même journée, restait étrangement muet. Après cinq jours de silence, Steve renvoya un mail interrogatif sans comprendre ce soudain silence.

Il ne reçut aucune réponse, aucune explication.

Il était déçu. Il avait cru avoir trouvé un ami et il se sentait vexé de ce rejet autant que tourmenté. Son humeur s'en ressentit, d'autant plus qu'il apprit peu après que lui et son unité ne passeraient pas Noël et le Nouvel An en France.

Il renvoya un dernier mail.

 _De : Steve – À : Loki, 2015, 28/12_

 _Loki, est-ce que tout va bien ? Je suis assez inquiet…_

 _Joyeux Noël et bonne année en avance._

Puis il cessa d'écrire.

Il reçut une réponse laconique après le Nouvel An qui lui laissa un arrière-goût amer sur le palais.

 _De : Loki – À : Steve, 2016, 03/01_

 _Pardon Steve. Beaucoup de problèmes avec ma famille en ce moment._

 _Beaucoup de choses à penser, de trucs à régler. Je ne serais pas disponible._

 _Désolé._

Steve faisait confiance à ses instincts. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Il ne savait pas si c'était Loki qui avait des problèmes… ou lui qui les créait.

* * *

"Mon vieux, j'ai cru que tu ne rentrerai _jamais_ !"

Steve rit et serra Bucky entre ses bras à en faire craquer ses côtes. Il était arrivé à la gare, son sac kaki à la main, et son ami était venu le chercher. Bucky lui donna de grandes accolades sur les omoplates, un sourire aussi large sur son visage, avant de le prendre par le cou et de lui ébouriffer les cheveux, comme lorsqu'ils étaient adolescents et Steve le plus petit des deux.

"Tu vas bien ? La vache, c'que tu as bronzé ! Trop sexy, Stevie !"

"Arrête ça" grogna Steve ne se dégageant. "Toi, t'as pris du muscle."

"J'ai recommencé la muscu' à petites doses depuis qu'on a amélioré la prothèse ; j'te montrerai la nouvelle version, elle est trop stylée ! Et on est allés skier avec Nat' pour Noël !"

"Ouais, tu m'as dit, p'tit veinard ! C'était bien ?"

"Extra !" Bucky baissa la voix : "On n'est pas beaucoup sorti, si tu vois c'que j'veux dire…"

Steve éclata de rire franchement, attirant le regard indulgent des passants alentour.

"Ça te va bien, les cheveux courts. Et tu t'es rasé, bravo ! Natasha doit être contente."

"Elle m'a dit qu'elle me quittait si je n'enlevais pas ma barbe" se plaignit Bucky en passant la main sur son menton glabre. "J'aimais bien ce côté baroudeur sexy, aventurier ténébreux, tu vois."

Il avait l'air plus jeune ainsi.

"Tu ressemblais plutôt à un ours et tu faisais peur à tes voisines. Allez, dis-moi les derniers potins" exigea Steve, son bras autour des épaules de son meilleur ami. "Donne-moi des nouvelles de tout le monde !"

Bucky ouvrit sa voiture, Steve mit son sac dans le coffre et ils sortirent du parking souterrain en babillant. Sam allait bien, Sharon aussi. Ils n'étaient pas venus au ski avec eux, ils avaient refusé. Natasha soupçonnait que Sharon était enceinte mais ne pouvait pas vraiment en parler à Sam la première, les paris étaient donc ouverts.

Nat' supervisait un nouveau ballet, en relation avec des danseurs internationaux apparemment très reconnus – Bucky était incapable de dire leurs noms – et plus l'avant-première était proche, plus elle avait de travail. "Elle va rentrer tard ce soir" expliqua Bucky. "C'est surtout moi qui cuisine en ce moment et, tu ne vas pas le croire, je suis super doué !"

"Je demande à voir pour le croire !" le charria Steve. "Et toi, ça va ?"

"Comme tu vois !" Bucky tenait le volant de sa main gauche seulement, avec aisance. Avec décontraction même. "Cette nouvelle prothèse, c'est du pur bonheur."

Steve lui serra l'épaule avec un petit sourire satisfait.

Il s'étira en sortant de voiture. "Je suis content de rentre-er !", sa phrase coupée par un bâillement. "Juste un apéro et je file. Je suis crevé !"

"Ça fait une éternité qu'on ne s'est pas vus" râla Bucky. "Et Nat' veut te voir ! Elle va me tuer si tu pars trop tôt. Reste au moins manger, je te promets que tu n'seras pas déçu – et en plus, tu n'as rien dans ton frigo !"

Steve se rendit sur ce dernier argument plus que raisonnable.

* * *

"Tu restes combien de temps ?" demanda Natasha après deux gros baisers sur ses joues et un câlin plein d'amour.

"Trois semaines" dit Steve avec la satisfaction d'un chat repu.

Ni Bucky ni Natasha ne semblèrent très heureux de cette réponse. "C'est pas très long" dirent-ils avec un soupir.

Steve haussa les épaules : "Vous me manquez chaque jour. Mais j'aime ça. J'ai l'impression de servir à quelque chose, de faire une différence. Là-bas, je suis plus utile qu'ici."

Il y eut un concert de récriminations avant que Bucky ouvre le rosé et remplisse les trois verres à pied.

"À ton retour !" s'exclama Bucky en levant son verre.

Steve avala son vin, appréciant la douce chaleur de l'alcool sur son palais.

"Voici le plan, Stevie" ordonna son ami. "Tu viens manger chez nous –"

"Ou l'inverse !"

"Tous les soirs sans exception !"

"Je dois voir Sam quand mê–"

"Et tu es invité sans faute à mon avant-première" ajouta Natasha. "Les billets sont déjà commandés et gratuits. C'est dans deux jours ! Est-ce que tu veux inviter quelqu'un ?"

"Non" dit Steve avec un air de vache ruminante, blasé par cette question.

"Promets-moi que tu viendras !" exigea Natasha en lui enfonçant un index péremptoire dans le flanc. "Tony a obtenu une place de James –"

"Il a insisté, qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je dise ?"

"Il est agaçant à obtenir tout ce qu'il désire… Steve, je ne veux pas être assise à côté de Tony, ce qui arrivera for-cé-ment si tu n'es pas là pour te mettre entre lui et moi. Est-ce que je peux compter sur toi ? Es-tu l'homme de la situation ?"

"Toujours" dit Steve, une main sur le cœur pour engager son honneur.

Ils passèrent à table et la quiche-maison de Bucky récolta des sifflements admirateurs.

"Alors comme ça, vous avez revu Tony ?"

Bucky souriait sous cape. Natasha grogna.

"Ces deux idiots trainent tout le temps ensemble maintenant" chuchota-t-elle avec résignation. "Ils s'adorent. Ils vont sûrement se fiancer bientôt."

"Il est juste _drôle_ " se justifia Bucky. "Et Steve n'est pas là. J'ai bien le droit d'avoir _un pote_ , non ?"

"Tous ceux que tu veux mais pas _Tony Stark_ !"

"Toujours égal à lui-même ?" glissa Steve.

"Ouais ! On est retournés skier avec lui !"

"Je ne sais pas comment il fait mais je suis sûre qu'il fait exprès d'aller aux mêmes stations de ski que moi" gronda Natasha tout bas.

"Il est de mèche avec ton amie Pepper" glissa Bucky.

"La traîtresse !" rugit-elle en frappant la table du poing.

"Doucement ! C'est IKEA, c'est fragile."

"C'est cool que le snow te plaise autant" dit Steve calmement pour amener la conversation vers un terrain plus calme.

"On y retourne en février. Natasha voulait aller à Courchevel mais vu le prix des appart'…"

"Cette station n'est que pour les russes millionnaires" plaisanta Steve.

Natasha soupira, déçue. "Je me sens russe dans l'âme. On aurait pu pratiquer la langue là-bas."

"Du coup, on retourne à Val d'Asgard."

"Sympa !"

Steve fit un grand sourire. Pour tout un tas de raisons personnelles – et évidentes – il adorait cette station.

"Ton amour du snow va nous ruiner" réfléchit Natasha à voix haute. "Heureusement que j'ai eu ce ballet, hein ? Merci qui ?"

Sans l'écouter, Bucky posa les coudes sur la table et se pencha en avant. "En parlant d'Asgard… T'as eu des nouvelles de ton _copain_ Loki récemment ?"

Ils avaient l'air plus sérieux soudainement. Steve se tendit instinctivement et secoua la tête. "Ce n'est pas mon _copain_ et non, pourquoi ?"

"Pas étonnant que t'aies aucune nouvelle" dit Bucky d'une voix légère. "Il a été pris dans une avalanche."

"James" soupira Natasha. Elle lui coupa la parole : "Il a fait du hors-piste…"

Steve s'adossa à sa chaise, figé de stupeur. Il lui fallut une seconde pour enregistrer les paroles de ses amis. Mais il avait de l'entraînement militaire. Il entendait ce genre de nouvelles trop régulièrement sur le front.

"Quand ça ?" dit-il d'une voix rauque mais il se rappelait l'arrêt brutal des mails, son amère résignation, sa colère à sens unique.

"Mi décembre, vers le 15 je crois." Bucky mâchonnait un bout de pain.

Steve sentait ses poumons se vider d'air et ne pas se remplir. Il avait la bouche sèche.

"James !" lança Natasha avec un regard peu amène en sa direction. Elle prit la main de Steve dans la sienne et lui dit d'une voix douce : "Ne fais pas cette tête, Steve. James est un âne de l'avoir dit de cette façon ; il va _bien_ maintenant."

"Il n'est pas mort ?"

"Mais non…"

"Ah." Steve inspira.

"Ça aurait tout aussi bien pu !" s'exclama Bucky avec dédain. "Il est resté trois heures sous la neige, cette andouille, avant que les secours le trouvent ! Il y serait passé si son frère n'avait pas été là !"

Natasha fronça les sourcils dans sa direction pour lui intimer de se taire et serra la main de Steve plus fort. "C'était un accident, ne sois pas si méchant…"

"Je ne suis pas méchant" dit Bucky d'une voix forte, "Mais c'était clairement inconscient d'aller skier en pleine nature alors que quatre mètres de neige étaient tombés la semaine d'avant !"

Steve était gelé. Ses poumons s'étaient remplis d'air de nouveau mais celui-ci s'était changé en un bloc de glace, dense et étouffant.

Il laissa ses deux amis se disputer sur les risques du hors-piste avant de réussir à s'exprimer sans rien laisser paraître d'anormal.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé exactement ?"

"On ne sait pas grand-chose. C'est Tony qui est en contact avec Thor." Bucky haussa les épaules. "Il a été pris dans une avalanche, il est resté coincé trois heures, tous les secours possibles et inimaginables ont été déployés, ils ont galéré à le trouver et on l'a tiré de là en hypothermie. Tout compte fait, il a eu une chance de malade d'y survivre. C'est _grâce à Thor_ qu'il est encore en vie."

"Et maintenant ?"

"Bah… Il a été sauvé. C'est tout."

Steve acquiesça. "Il a eu de la chance, ouais" marmonna-t-il.

"Ouais, il est bizarre mais chanceux" conclut Bucky.

Il n'avait jamais masqué son aversion envers Loki (pour aucune autre raison valable qu'un sentiment diffus, une impression de danger inexplicable).

* * *

Bucky ramena Steve chez lui après le repas, dans son appartement de quatre-vingt mètres carrés bien trop confortable pour un simple militaire sans cesse absent. Le trajet se fit dans un silence paisible. Steve le remercia et le salua sur le trottoir, son gros sac jeté en travers de l'épaule. Les six mois de missions se faisaient cruellement ressentir. Il monta pesamment jusqu'au sixième étage, balança son sac dans un coin et se déshabilla en deux temps trois mouvements. Il s'endormit dès que sa tête toucha l'oreiller.

Il dormit jusqu'à six heures et fut réveilla par le bruit imaginaire d'obus sifflant à ses oreilles.

Le café le ramena à ce sentiment crépitant d'urgence.

 _C'est la Montagne. Je te l'ai dit, c'est mon royaume._

Il partit courir, seul, au bord du Rhône, sans proposer à Sam. Il était trop tôt et il voulait du temps pour réfléchir.

Pelle, pioche, airbag, sonde, boîtier pour les secours… Tout un équipement rigoureux.

 _Ce sont des précautions normales pour une expédition. Question de sécurité._

Trois heures sous la neige. Trois heures dans un cercueil de glace.

 _Je connais le coin mieux que ma poche._

Il se rappelait de l'aisance de Loki à ski, de sa façon de voler au dessus de la neige comme un choucas, tout en maîtrise et en grâce.

 _Fais-moi confiance, j'ai déjà fait ça des centaines de fois !_

Était-ce un mensonge, une fausse façade d'assurance ? Steve lui avait fait confiance et il ne l'avait pas regretté : ce hors-piste l'année dernière avait été une journée merveilleuse. Et la façon dont Loki lui avait expliqué le maniement de la sonde, de l'airbag… Manifestement, il connaissait les risques.

Oui. Plus Steve y pensait, plus il en était persuadé. Loki connaissait la montagne.

 _J'ai déjà fait ça des centaines de fois !_

Mais cette fois, ça n'avait pas tourné comme il l'avait prévu.

En rentrant, transpirant et mouillé, Steve attrapa son portable avant de passer à la douche et appuya sur le bouton « Appel » du numéro de Loki.

Personne ne décrocha.

Mais après tout, il n'était que sept heures du matin. Steve n'aurait qu'à réessayer plus tard.

Toutefois, Loki fut injoignable de la journée. Après réflexion, Steve envoya un message neutre à Tony (il avait oublié qu'il avait son numéro, à celui-là !) qui lui répondit dans la minute par un long sms-roman.

 _Hey Steve ça fait un bail,_

 _ouais il a eu un accident, pourquoi ça t'intéresse,_

 _je sais que Thor était dévasté, apparemment y avait des tensions dans la famille,_

 _cette avalanche n'est pas tombée au bon moment (mauvais jeu de mots lol)_

 _mais sérieux pourquoi ça t'intéresse,_

 _hey ça te dit qu'on se prenne un verre ensemble, t'as l'air super chiant ça m'intrigue_

Steve soupira. Il n'était là que pour trois semaines et il n'avait pas envie de se coltiner Tony dans les pattes tout ce temps.

 _Je dois ranger mon appart', peut-être un autre jour ?_

 _Des tensions familiales ?_

Il ne vit la réponse que vers dix heures, en revenant des courses.

 _Haha t'es trop drôle en fait,_

 _pourquoi ça t'intéresse tant la vie des Odinson, pourquoi tu fouilles dans la vie des inconnus ?_

 _Je ne sais pas si c'est très moral de te dire ça mais en fait c'est surtout que je n'en sais rien lol_

 _donc je ne peux rien te dire à part que Thor n'était pas bien_

 _à cause d'embrouilles dans la famille plutôt sérieuses + son frère à l'hôpital,_

 _mais ce ne sont pas nos affaires, bye Steve à la prochaine_

Ce sms incompréhensible lui arracha un froncement de sourcils. Tout en rangeant les affaires dans le réfrigérateur, Steve se demanda pourquoi il s'inquiétait tant. Il interprétait peut-être – sûrement – mal les signes. Mais pourquoi Loki avait-il cessé de répondre à ses mails ?

Just un dernier message… Juste un dernier. Après ça, il n'insistera plus. Juste un dernier…

 _De : Steve – À : Loki, 2016, 15/01_

 _Je viens de rentrer à Lyon. Je suis là pour trois semaines._

 _J'ai appris que tu avais été pris par une avalanche et je suis inquiet._

 _Est-ce que tu vas mieux ? T'as des complications ?_

 _Est-ce que c'était vraiment un accident ?_

 _Je ne veux pas tracer de conclusions hâtives mais si tu veux t'éloigner de (_ _ta famille)_ _Val d'Asgard pour un temps, viens chez moi, à Lyon. Tu es le bienvenu ! N'hésite pas._

Steve se sentit mieux en écrivant ça. Mais c'était une satisfaction vaine. Un mail n'avait jamais fait de différence. Sur la décision d'essayer d'appeler tous les jours jusqu'à ce qu'il doive repartir – ou mieux, que Loki décroche, mais si cette tête de barrique s'était mise en tête de l'ignorer, ça ne risquait pas d'arriver – il prépara un post-it pour ne pas oublier le ballet de Natasha, se prépara son premier repas décent depuis une éternité et invita Sam à venir le partager.

* * *

Oulah, ce chapitre se conclut bizarrement -_-'... Tant pis !

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ou si vous avez des questions/des critiques !

Changement de perspective et de point de vue dans les chapitres suivants !


	5. Chapter 5

Je déteste lorsque des gens (principalement des membres de ma famille mais pas que) me demandent : "Qu'est-ce que tu écris ? Je peux lire ? Tu me feras lire après, hein ?". Intérieurement, je tire une tête de blasée. Ce sont ces moments-là qui me rappellent que tout le monde ne lit pas de fanfiction avec des superhéros et/ou des relations homosexuelles -_-' (ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils ratent)

Je dis ça parce que je suis actuellement en train d'écrire une autre fic avec ce même pairing (Steve/Loki), ou plutôt je suis en train de réécrire, car sur 70 pages, 50 peuvent partir à la poubelle [tristesse & désespoir]. Ce n'est pas un AU, ça part un peu dans tous les sens (pour être franche, c'est du vrai n'importe quoi) mais est-ce qu'il y aurait des gens intéressés pour lire ça ? Parce que parfois, je regarde mon clavier, mon écran, ma tasse de thé et je me demande "Mais à part toi, qui va aimer ça ?"…

Un bon gros merci à **Tisama** pour ses quatre commentaires d'un coup !

Et merci à toutes les autres :D **Azarha** , **Aiiwa** , **melaanie10** et **Lithium Sodium** ! Vous êtes adorables !

Sinon, voici trois chansons qui pourraient se caler sur _Un Goût de Neige et de Liberté_ :

Karmina – All the King's Horses

Bandit Heart – Don't Let Me Go

Florence + The Machine – Queen of Peace

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Un goût de neige et de liberté**

 **Chapitre 5**

* * *

S'il y avait une chose que Loki détestait plus qu'un repas en tête-à-tête avec Thor et la pintade qui lui servait de copine, pendant lequel il pouvait au moins saper l'ambiance et écraser dans l'œuf toute tentative de rapprochement entre lui et Jane, c'était un dîner en famille.

Son père les convoquait, lui et Thor, comme un seigneur ses vassaux, et ils venaient, contraints par les liens de servitude contractés depuis leur naissance. Pour Loki, la nourriture avait le goût de carton et l'ennui s'étirait entre les plats. Il se forçait à rester silencieux – de toute façon, ses commentaires sarcastiques étaient sévèrement réprimés.

Il se contentait de répondre à voix basse, succinctement, aux questions de sa mère ; il écoutait les discours joyeux de Thor ; et il laissait son père monopoliser le plus gros de la conversation, attentif d'une oreille seulement. Généralement, il mâchonnait sa viande éternellement pour étouffer des soupirs las ou les remarques désagréables qui naissaient sur le bout de sa langue. Quand il pouvait enfin partir sans subir le courroux paternel, Loki se sentait d'humeur meurtrière et évitait soigneusement toute compagnie – non pas qu'il en eut beaucoup autrement.

Mais aujourd'hui, les deux repas haïs s'étaient additionnés pour n'en faire qu'un : un déjeuner de famille _avec Jane_.

Loki se sentait mal comme il ne s'était jamais senti aussi mal de toute sa vie. Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit et avait vomi son petit-déjeuner aussitôt après l'avoir avalé. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, il avait été incapable de toucher à son gigot d'agneau, malgré les coups d'œil réprobateurs de son père et ceux troublés de sa mère, et il le tripotait de sa fourchette, à l'écart des bavardages.

Il aurait préféré être sourd, tiens ! La conversation, menée de main de fer par le patriarche, tournait autour de cette greluche, de son travail dans un observatoire spatial à Chambéry, de son couple avec Thor, leurs fiançailles absolument formidables, de Thor et son père, encore de son père, de Thor, encore de Thor, et quand allaient-ils se marier tous les deux, avait-elle pensé à avoir des enfants, la maternité, la famille, la propre expérience d'Odin – à en vomir.

Jane répondait à toute cette foule de questions avec un sourire poli et des rires gênés. Malgré lui, Loki l'admirait. S'il avait débarqué dans cette famille de fous, il aurait pris ses jambes à son cou.

Le déjeuner s'éternisait et lui avait la tête ailleurs.

Toutes ses pensées étaient absorbées par une feuille de papier pliée en quatre qui se tenait dans sa poche.

* * *

"Vous êtes ensemble depuis presque deux ans, c'est exact ?" demandait son père.

Jane l'avait déjà répété six fois pendant le repas. On allait finir par le savoir.

"Tu as mis du temps à nous la présenter" reprocha-il ensuite à son fils aîné.

"Je vous ai déjà parlé d'elle depuis longtemps" rectifia Thor. "Et puis, je voulais être sûr."

"Sûr ?"

"Que nous étions fait l'un pour l'autre" dit Thor sans honte en regardant Jane avec adoration. "D'ailleurs, Loki l'avait déjà rencontré plusieurs fois, hein Loki ?"

L'intéressé hocha la tête sans révéler ses sentiments. S'il n'aimait pas cette dinde, Thor n'avait besoin ni de (trop) le savoir, ni de son approbation pour fréquenter qui il voulait – et si Loki rêvait de lui tordre le cou, à cette Jane, ça ne concernait que lui.

"Loki…" fit son père, rêveur, son œil posé sur le feu de la cheminée, sans même s'attarder sur son fils cadet. "Et toi, est-ce que tu fréquentes quelqu'un ?"

Loki avait droit à cette question rituelle environ une fois par mois. Il ne se forçait même plus à mentir et se contentait de marmonner "Non, pas vraiment" en roulant des yeux quand son père ne le regardait pas. Celui-ci commentait rarement, ne marquant sa déception que par un reniflement dépité. Loki était habitué à _décevoir_ son père.

Mais aujourd'hui, le patriarche frappa la table du plat de la main d'un geste irrité.

"Mais enfin, quand vas-tu te décider à te trouver quelqu'un ?" s'exclama-t-il, la voix pleine d'exaspération. "Tu as déjà vingt-six ans, il est temps de te construire un futur ! Tu ne comptes pas rester un _artiste_ toute ta vie, j'espère ?" Il prononça ce mot avec mépris.

Loki haïssait cette expression : _trouver quelqu'un_ , comme s'il n'y avait qu'à se baisser pour cueillir _quelqu'un_ comme un champignon.

"Regarde ton frère ! Une femme formidable, un mariage en perspective, des enfants plus tard, n'est-ce pas ce que tu souhaites aussi ?"

Loki ne fit qu'hausser les épaules. Sa répartie assassine l'avait quittée hier soir. Il se sentait cassant, instable, tel ces stalactites gelées en équilibre au bout des branches des sapins.

"Je ne suis pas Thor" rétorqua-t-il à voix basse.

"C'est ce que je constate" conclut son père d'une voix tranchante qui avait force de loi.

Pour ne pas changer. Loki était _habitué_ à décevoir son père.

Leur mère s'affairait entre la cuisine et le salon pour changer les plats, leur père était assis en bout de table et tirait sur sa pipe, l'air songeur. Thor échangea un regard avec Loki, comme lorsqu'ils faisaient quand ils étaient petits – jusqu'à ce que leur père s'en aperçoive et leur interdise de faire ça. Jane jouait avec ses couverts, déstabilisée par l'ambiance.

"J'ai bien réfléchi" dit leur père dans le silence tendu.

"Réfléchi à quoi ?" demanda Thor car son père laissait durer le suspens en buvant son verre de vin à petites gorgées.

"J'ai bien réfléchi par rapport à l'héritage."

Loki fit de son mieux pour se concentrer sur autre chose. La nausée empirait. Il ne supportait plus la voix de son père. La feuille dans la poche de son pantalon le brûlait comme une marque au fer rouge.

Il avait étudié ses parents discrètement pendant tout le repas. Il avait l'impulsivité de son père et comme sa mère, il paraissait calme comme une mer à l'étal alors que par-dessous, ses pensées étaient agitées de mille courants contraires. Comme elle, il se tordait les mains lorsqu'il était anxieux – en s'apercevant de ça, il les enfouit précipitamment sous ses cuisses pour les immobiliser. Et il croisait les yeux de Thor lorsqu'ils relevaient la tête à la même fraction de seconde pour communiquer silencieusement, presque télépathiquement.

Son regard se perdit dehors, dans la Montagne. Les chutes de neige perdaient de leur débit. Demain, elles auraient cessé et alors il serait possible de retourner skier, après six mois d'arrêt.

Frigga fronça les sourcils en revenant dans la salle à manger, le plateau de fromage à la main. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, par rapport à l'héritage ? Tu ne m'en as pas parlé."

Odin lâcha une bouffée de fumée odorante.

"J'y réfléchissais avant mais je me suis décidé en parlant avec Jane." Il fit un signe de pipe en sa direction et elle baissa les yeux sur la nappe, effarouchée. "Elle m'a aidé à affirmer mon choix."

Décidant que la tension était à son comble et le public suspendu à ses lèvres, il déclama : "J'ai décidé de léguer les trois immeubles, la boutique de skis Odinson et les chalets de location à Thor."

Celui-ci fixa son père d'un regard stupéfait. Sa mère était perplexe.

Loki redressa la tête comme un ressort. "Et moi ?" dit-il d'un ton acide qui résonna lugubrement dans la pièce.

Son père ne répondit pas. Loki crispa ses doigts sur l'accoudoir. Frigga coula vers lui un œil inquiet.

"Oui, Père, pourquoi est-ce que Loki n'a rien ?" demanda Thor à son tour.

Loki lui coupa la parole d'une exclamation de colère étouffée. Sa voix était tranchante, dure et impitoyable. "Tu nous bassines depuis l'enfance avec toutes ces propriétés, tu nous casses les oreilles avec ce foutu héritage –"

"Je te prierai de rester poli !"

"Et _maintenant_ , tu décides de _tout_ donner à Thor ? Pourquoi ? Est-ce que je peux avoir _au moins_ une explication ou serait-ce trop demander ?"

Thor posa une main rugueuse sur son avant-bras pour le calmer mais il se dégagea avec fureur, ses yeux verts rivés sur son père.

"Loki, rends-toi compte, Thor a Jane, il a une situation stable et –"

"Alors il aura tout, juste parce qu'il baise avec cette sainte-nitouche depuis plus d'un an ? _Sérieusement_ ?"

"Loki !" le reprit sa mère, outrée.

"J'essaye de t'expliquer mon raisonnement" gronda son père. "Pour le moment, ton frère a une situation plus fiable, plus stable que la tienne et je trouve ça normal qu'il hérite du travail de toute une vie – ma vie – étant donné qu'il sera le plus à même de faire fructifier son legs –"

Loki abattit son poing sur la table si fort que les couverts cliquetèrent.

Tout le monde le fixa d'un regard estomaqué.

"Est-ce que ça n'aurait pas plutôt à voir avec _le fait que je suis adopté_ ?" feula Loki.

Il y eu un silence assourdissant, tel ceux qui suivaient une avalanche.

Thor fut le premier à rompre le silence avec un rire friable.

"Loki, c'est de la folie !"

Mais son rire s'effrita face à la colère rampante de son frère.

"Ça ? _Ça_ , de la folie ?"

Il sortit la feuille de papier et la plaqua sur la table d'un même mouvement violent. Encore une fois, les assiettes et les verres sursautèrent.

"Comment as-tu trouvé ça ?" demanda Odin calmement.

Frigga avait les mains plaquées sur sa bouche et les yeux brillants.

"Hier" répondit Loki d'une voix grondante. "J'avais besoin d'un document supplémentaire pour un des dossiers que tu m'avais laissé… J'ai dû farfouiller dans ton bureau pour le trouver ; je suis tombé sur ça à la place."

Il agita la feuille devant eux.

"Et tu as oublié – si tu l'as jamais su – que contrairement à Thor, _j'ai_ fait l'effort d'apprendre le suédois… Donc ton document pourri d'adoption, je SUIS CAPABLE DE LE LIRE !"

Le silence qui suivit était lourd comme une chape de plomb – et aussi étouffant. Jane semblait prier pour se retrouver n'importe où ailleurs.

"Père ?" tenta Thor d'une voix mal assurée, trop petite pour son corps de géant. "C'est vrai ?"

Odin ne répondit pas. Il fixait Loki, aussi immobile qu'une statue.

"Chéri" dit Frigga d'une voix douce. "Ça n'est pas ce que tu crois." Sa voix suave apaisa Loki un instant. "Nous ne voulions pas que tu te sentes différent. Tu es notre enfant, même si ce n'est pas par le sang."

"Mais pourquoi ne pas nous l'avoir dit ?" interrogea Thor, une plainte dans sa voix qui ne lui correspondait pas du tout.

"Les mensonges sont plus simples" murmura Loki avant sa mère.

"Nous ne voulions que te protéger, mon amour !" Elle essayait de happer son regard, la main tendue. Quelque chose dans ses grands yeux clairs l'implorait de bien vouloir cesser le combat et se rétracter avant que la situation n'explose.

Loki avait les nerfs à vif, électrifiés. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient. Il venait de placer un explosif dans la salle à manger et c'était lui qui avait le détonateur en main. Seul problème : il était aussi la bombe. Il faillit l'écouter, se rasseoir dans le fond de sa chaise et finir la polémique sur une moue écœurée – il l'aurait écouté, il se serait calmé si Odin n'avait pas ajouté :

"Ta mère a raison. Nous n'avons fait ça que pour ton bien."

Loki enfonça le bouton de mise à feu avec l'excitation d'un kamikaze.

"N'importe quoi !" Il partit d'un ricanement nerveux, incontrôlable. "C'est _tellement_ _évident_ , en y repensant. Pour quelle autre raison irais-tu tout léguer à Thor ? Tout s'explique, tout… Pourquoi tu l'as préféré pendant toutes ces années, pourquoi tu n'as jamais, _jamais_ , été fier de moi ! Je n'ai jamais fait parti de la famille !"

"Ce n'est pas ça du tout" tempêta Odin. "Tu as tort. Le fait que tu sois adopté n'a rien à voir avec cette histoire d'héritage. Ton frère sera plus capable de prendre soin du domaine avec ta mère. C'est tout. En attendant, avec mes problèmes de santé, je ne veux pas courir le moindre risque."

"Oh, c'est un choix calculateur, j'aurais dû m'en douter" siffla Loki, le ressentiment palpable dans sa voix. "Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu va tout donner à ce _balourd_ après tout le temps que j'ai passé à bosser pour toi…"

Il évitait de croiser le regard de son frère, resté assis dans le canapé. C'était plus facile de toiser son père, de la haine plein les yeux.

"Ne parle pas de ton frère sur ce ton ! Ce n'est qu'un testament, Loki. Ne prends pas trop ça à cœur. Je le changerai lorsque la situation aura évolué."

Loki poussa un ricanement méprisant. "Autrement dit, jamais !"

S'opposer frontalement à son père lui donnait la sensation de flotter, d'être distant de son corps. Les mots coulaient aisément sans qu'il ne cherche à les retenir, poussés par la colère irrépressible née de l'injustice. Incontrôlable.

"Ne recommence pas avec ce ton désagréable ! Que voudrais-tu que je fasse, que je divise le domaine et fragilise la famille ?"

"Peu importe, de toute façon, tu ne me considèreras jamais digne de ta _succession_ … Garde donc tes propriétés ou donne-les à Thor, grand bien te fasse. Je ne suis pas prêt de devenir comme lui !" feula-t-il, la colère hérissée sur le dos comme les poils d'un chat.

"Loki" dit sa mère doucement, "Personne ne veut que tu deviennes comme Thor."

"Et c'est bien dommage !" ragea son père en même temps. "Lui a réussi sa vie, tu ne veux pas devenir comme lui ? Un avenir glorieux, un travail respectable, une femme qu'il aime !"

Frigga coupa son époux en posant sa main sur la sienne et en lui intimant de se taire d'un regard.

"Père –" dit Thor, révolté.

"Une femme qui l'aime" hurla Loki, hors de contrôle. "Une femme _qu'il aime_ ! Est-ce que tu m'as bien regardé ?" Il reprit son souffle, cracha : "Je n'en peux plus, de tous vos mensonges. Ils sont en train de m'étrangler."

"De quoi parles-tu ?" Sa mère ne comprenait pas.

"ASSEZ !" ordonna son père. "Silence, Loki !"

Celui-ci afficha un sourire perfide. Pilonner ces non-dits et ses propres mensonges à coups de sous-entendus l'exaltaient. L'enivraient. En une fraction de seconde, Odin avait pressenti ce qu'il allait dire, le carnage qu'il allait déclencher, et il ne pouvait rien faire, rien, rien pour empêcher la déflagration de lui exploser à la figure.

"Tu peux me faire taire si tu veux mais ça ne changeras rien à la réalité. Au moins, ça te donnera une bonne excuse, hein ? T'avais jamais eu l'intention de me donner quoi que ce soit."

"Loki, de quoi parles-tu ?" demanda sa mère d'une voix posée comme si sa discipline pouvait rétablir le calme dans la pièce.

"Frigga, ça suffit !" rugit son père en se levant à son tour, les joues empourprées. "Loki, je t'interdis de –"

"Je suis homo, merde !" cria-t-il. "Gay, tout ce que tu veux, foutu pédé si ça t'arrange. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant, hein ?"

Il les dévisagea tous, le menton dressé. Le silence était lourd et pesait dans ses poumons comme un parpaing. L'euphorie avait disparu. Ne restait plus que le chaos qu'il avait lui-même contribué à créer. Il les avait rendu muets, les yeux écarquillés, les lèvres ouvertes mais incapables de parler.

"Vraiment" dit-il plus calmement maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus rien à sauver, "Je suis surpris que vous ne vous en soyez pas rendu compte par vous-même."

Son père brisa le silence, tremblant de rage, la bouche déformée par un rictus. "Non. Je refuse." Le ton était intraitable, un timbre de voix qui avait terrifié Loki quand il était enfant. Il secoua sa tête aux cheveux enneigés. "Je n'accepterai pas – pas toi !"

Loki cilla, ses lèvres raidies en un rictus incontrôlable.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait de mal ? On t'a pourtant élevé comme Thor ! C'est une atteinte à la famille, tu réalises ça, Loki ? Tu es fier de toi ?!"

Frigga tenta de s'interposer entre son fils cadet, qui avait le teint blême, et son mari qui s'empourprait à vue d'œil. "Odin !" s'écria-t-elle. "Tais-toi ! Ne dis pas des choses pareilles !"

"C'est une ruse de ta part, hein ?" rugit ce dernier. La colère enflait en lui comme la tempête. "Une technique pour me décrédibiliser pour les prochaines élections ?"

Tout le monde devenait hystérique. Thor regardait le désordre autour de lui sans rien comprendre, confus. Frigga et Odin se disputaient. Jane tentait de fondre sur sa chaise, peut-être pour ramper sous la table loin de ce champ de bataille.

"Ne sois pas ridicule" siffla Loki avec le reste d'assurance qu'il lui restait.

"Je REFUSE ! Tu es une honte pour la famille. Une honte !" scanda-t-il pour incruster chaque mot profondément dans la peau de Loki, comme un sceau irrévocable. "Je ne veux plus te voir tant que tu n'auras pas changé ! Va-t-en !"

Tout le monde le dévisagea, estomaqué.

Personne ne dit rien. Personne ne protesta.

"Parfait" dit Loki d'une voix glaciale.

Il se leva, faisant reculer sa chaise dans un crissement strident. Il voulut ajouter quelque chose mais les mots restèrent pris dans sa gorge. Il se contenta de reculer, une expression démente gravée sur le visage. Il tourna les talons précipitamment, attrapa son manteau à tâtons et sortit. Il n'entendit pas le "Loki" déchirant de Thor ; la seule chose qui résonnait à ses oreilles était ce rugissement incessant de vagues se fracassant contre une falaise.

Son coup d'éclat fou s'était retourné contre lui. À chaque inspiration, un pic à glace lui déchirait le flanc. Il avait envie de vomir.

Loki s'enferma à double tour dans son appartement – l'appartement d'étrangers, d'inconnus. Désorienté, il se cogna contre un mur, trébucha, un genou à terre et mit quelques instants à pouvoir se relever.

Il vomit de la bile dans ses toilettes – négligeable – cela ne l'aida pas à se sentir mieux. Il tombait en pièces. Des éclats de glace partout sur le carrelage de la salle de bain. Il se recroquevilla contre la baignoire, les bras serrés autour du torse pour sauver ce qui pouvait encore l'être.

 _Adopté, adopté, adopté – QUI SUIS-JE ?_

Il lui fallut l'éternité pour se calmer, respirer normalement, contrôle le magma bouillonnant de ses pensées.

Cramponné au lavabo, Loki se dévisagea dans la glace. Oui, rien à voir avec les traits ronds et bruts de ses parents – étrangers, inconnus, menteurs, manipulateurs fourbes et – ou la beauté dorée de Thor. Il haït soudainement ce portrait aux traits ciselés qui avait jadis fait sa fierté.

 _Je ne pleurerai pas_ , décida-t-il, le visage crispé, _Je ne pleurerai pas, non je ne pleurerai pas pour ces sales menteurs répugnants, ce pathétique vieillard méprisable qui – Oh merde_ … _!_

Il prit une serviette de bain et enfouit son visage dans la texture molletonnée pour étouffer ses sanglots, les épaules secoués de tremblements irrépressibles.

 _La famille est un couteau planté dans la gorge_.

* * *

On tambourina à sa porte. C'était impossible d'ignorer le panneau de bois tremblant sous les assauts, le bruit violent qui emplissait le loft. Loki se traîna et ouvrit à Thor. Il ne l'invita pas à rentrer au cas où les choses dégénèreraient. De tous les membres de sa famille, Thor était celui dont il craignait le plus la réaction. Il espérait que ses yeux rouges et la mine défaite ne se voient pas dans la pénombre.

"Le déjeuner est terminé" dit Thor d'un ton plat, ce qui devait expliquer pourquoi il ne venait que maintenant. "Mère était en larmes."

"Oh, je suis _terriblement_ désolé de la décevoir" grinça Loki d'une voix sarcastique.

"Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire" soupira Thor. "Elle n'aurait pas voulu que tu apprennes les choses de cette manière."

"Elle aurait préféré me nourrir de mensonges toute ma vie ?!" attaqua-t-il. Sa voix sonnait cruellement, même à lui. "Dis-lui que c'est pour le mieux : à présent, je saurais à quoi m'en tenir…"

"Loki…" dit Thor, la voix implorante.

Celui-ci se rétracta et fit mine de refermer la porte. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?" cracha-t-il.

"Est-ce que je peux entrer ?" Voyant que son frère ne bougeait pas, Thor ajouta : "J'aurais voulu parler."

Loki souffla par le nez ce qui pouvait passer pour un rire jaune. "Je ne veux pas _parler_."

Ils se regardèrent, douloureusement perdus l'un et l'autre dans leur bulle de solitude.

"Tu es toujours mon frère" murmura Thor dans l'obscurité.

"Non" rectifia-t-il. "Tu n'as pas entendu ? Je ne l'ai jamais été."

"Ce n'est pas vrai" dit Thor de cette voix basse et lasse.

"Tout ce temps à vouloir lui prouver que je n'étais pas un fils indigne malgré… Ah, la cruelle ironie du destin, Thor ! Je n'ai jamais voulu ce foutu héritage. Je ne voulais qu'être… ton égal. Un rêve idiot, hein ?"

"Loki, tu n'es pas toi-même. Laisse-moi entrer."

"Va-t-en" menaça-t-il, répétant sans le vouloir les mêmes paroles qu'Odin.

"Père a –"

" _Ton_ père ! Pas le mien !"

"Nous avons été élevés ensemble. Nous avons joué ensemble, skié ensemble. Tu ne rappelles rien de ça ?

"Je me souviens d'une ombre. Je ne vivais qu'à l'ombre de ta _supériorité_." Sa voix était cassée, éraillée. Il voulait faire mal. Chaque mot était un poignard.

Il se tut, s'adossa au mur, haletant. Épuisé.

"Laisse-moi, Thor. Rentre chez toi."

"Loki !"

Il referma la porte, tourna le verrou. Cette fois, Thor n'essaya pas de briser le battant de ses poings.

Loki n'éprouva pas le soulagement escompté en coupant le dernier lien qui le retenait à cette parodie de famille. Si possible, il se sentit encore plus mal – comme si ses entrailles s'étaient changées en glace.

Tout son corps s'était figé. Son cœur, gelé, ne battait plus. Il était mort à l'intérieur.

* * *

Il ne dormit pas de la nuit. Il resta assis, les bras serrés autour de son corps, sans penser à s'allonger et fermer les yeux. Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, il se balançait d'avant en arrière.

Chaque souvenir était faux. Erroné. Mensonger. Il avait fait _confiance_. Il avait cru. Il revivait les moments de son enfance et tout prenait un nouveau sens. Tout s'expliquait. Et chaque limbe du passé avait un goût de cendre froide. Le nuage noir qui embrumait son esprit depuis plusieurs années – depuis qu'il était revenu de son école à Strasbourg – s'était épaissi au point que Loki récupérait à présent ses flocons.

Il avait su, du plus profond de son âme, que sa famille le rejetterait d'un seul bloc en apprenant _qui il était réellement_. Surtout maintenant qu'ils savaient tous à quel point le mot « famille » n'avait aucun sens. Loki n'avait jamais imaginé autrement après les innombrables remarques homophobes, les critiques face à la télévision, les blagues qui n'en étaient pas, la haine perceptible derrière les conversations débonnaires. Savoir qu'il n'y avait rien qui clochait chez lui, savoir qu'il n'avait rien à se reprocher… Ça n'aidait pas.

Il avait hurlé la vérité à son père en équilibre au bord d'un précipice et celui-ci, d'une sentence aussi intraitable qu'une guillotine, l'avait laissé tombé dans _le vide_. L'avait poussé, même. Loki n'avait pas demandé d'aide. Il n'était pas venu, la queue entre les jambes tel un chien docile, humble et repentant. Non, il avait hurlé comme un loup sauvage, prêt à mordre et à se défendre. C'était peut-être ce qui avait exaspéré le plus son père : sa fierté, son incapacité à courber la tête face à sa volonté. _Plutôt crever que de s'excuser_ , pensait Loki amèrement. Il savait aussi qu'en montagne, les chiens sauvages et les bêtes féroces étaient froidement abattues…

Au petit matin, l'aube trouva Loki épuisé. Ses pensées tournaient follement en cage, et à force de se cogner contre son crâne, avaient pris des couleurs de désespoir. Les cernes noirs sous ses yeux tenaient plus au découragement total qu'à sa nuit blanche. Il remarqua dans un brouillard que la neige avait cessé de tomber dans la nuit. La saison hivernale était véritablement installée. Ce qui lui avait mis du baume au cœur depuis son enfance ne réussit pas, cette année, à le réconforter. La neige tenait sur le sol, les dameuses tasseraient la neige ce soir, bientôt les touristes débarqueraient en masse, par car, train, voiture et par dizaine de milliers. Autant profiter des pistes pendant qu'elles étaient encore vides.

Il oublia de prendre un petit-déjeuner, concentré sur ses préparatifs pour ses premières pistes de l'hiver. Il n'enfila qu'un tee-shirt à manches longues sous son blouson ; pas besoin de pull, les températures étaient encore clémentes. Il ne voulait pas avoir trop chaud.

Il hésita à prendre ses anciens skis mais se décida pour les nouveaux, achetés en soldes au printemps dernier, et qu'il n'avait jamais étrenné. Autant profiter de la tranquillité pour s'adapter aux nouveaux patins. Parfois, utiliser de nouveaux skis pouvait se révéler un peu délicat – casse-gueule – une chute était vite arrivée.

Sur le télésiège express qui le propulserait au sommet, il remarqua qu'il avait oublié son casque sur lequel était fixé son masque. Ses lunettes de soleil offraient une moindre visibilité sous le ciel gris bétonné. Qu'importe : elles feraient l'affaire. Il enroula son écharpe autour du cou pour éviter qu'elle glisse et skia les cheveux au vent jusqu'au télésiège suivant. Il était seul dessus. Personne en vue sur les kilomètres de pistes blanches. Un régal, s'il avait eu la tête à les apprécier.

Il avait atteint le sommet du glacier. Le point culminant du massif était au dessus de sa tête. Loki ne jeta pas un regard aux panneaux de hors-piste en les franchissant. Il passa outre, ses skis sur l'épaule, et s'aventura dans la Montagne pour recevoir son Jugement.

Pour dire la vérité, _tout_ était toujours _plus simple_ en Montagne.

* * *

Ah bah c'est fini... Il n'était pas très long, ce chapitre-là :/

Allez, un commentaire quand même pour la route ?


	6. Chapter 6

Mon Dieu mais _Civil War_ sort bientôt ! Qui va gagner, qui va mourir, je sens d'avance que ce film va briser mon pauvre petit cœur tendre (s'il est nul ou s'il est triste, c'est selon).

En attendant le prochain Marvel, nouveau chapitre tadam ! (Il y a des paragraphes qui laissent à désirer mais j'avais la méga-FLEMME de réécrire alors voilà, tant pis…)

J'ai eu plein de commentaires pour le dernier chapitre, merci merci les filles, vous m'avez fait sourire et mis du baume au cœur !

Yep yep, merci à **Azarha** , **melaanie10** , **Aiiwa** , **Monkey** **D.** **Elena** , **SoleilBreton** et **Feeli37** ! J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre-là (malgré les paragraphes bancals)(non, bancaux)(si, bancals)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Un goût de neige et de liberté**

 **Chapitre 6**

* * *

Lorsqu'ils le sortirent de sous la neige, sa peau brûlait tellement qu'il aurait préféré rester dessous, enfermé dans un cocon de glace pillée confortable. Son cercueil.

On lui raconta ce qui s'était passé sur son lit d'hôpital. _On_ , c'est-à-dire ses _parents_ ou plutôt les _imposteurs_. Que Thor l'avait vu partir en allant frapper chez lui. Il l'avait interpellé plusieurs fois sans qu'il l'entende, trop perdu dans « ses rêveries ». Il avait pris son snow en vitesse pour le suivre, « mû par un pressentiment _miraculeux_ ». Saint-Thor avait été inquiet en le voyant partir en hors-piste.

 _Risque cinq d'avalanches, qu'est-ce que tu avais dans la tête ? Tu n'avais pas vu la météo ? Les panneaux ?_

Non, il n'avait rien vu de tout cela...

Thor, cher Thor, courageux Thor, Thor le héros, l'avait suivi. Avait prévenu les secours. Avait contribué aux recherches. On l'avait retrouvé grâce à un bout de son écharpe – un chien l'avait reniflé et déterré.

 _Et le boîtier obligatoire, le matériel, la pelle, tout ! Partir sans rien c'était du suicide, où avais-tu la tête, à quoi pensais-tu ? Pourtant tu savais toutes ces recommandations ? Tu te croyais plus fort que la montagne peut-être ?_

Hypothermie. Côtes fêlées. Choc crânien. Engelures.

Rien de grave. Rien qui ne soit pas réparable. Rien qui ne puisse guérir.

 _Il pourrait sortir avant Noël_ , lui dit son docteur. _Une chance !_

Oui, une chance… Il passa le réveillon seul, cloîtré chez lui. Personne ne vint frapper à sa porte. Il neigeait encore. À la fenêtre, il pouvait voir les flocons tomber dans le noir, épais et doux comme des papillons de nuit.

Qu'est-ce qui avait encore un sens ? Qui était-il ? Quel était son ancien nom de famille ? Sa date d'anniversaire était-elle falsifiée ? Sa mère lui avait dit – quand ? – qu'elle avait eu du mal à avoir un deuxième enfant, et il ne pouvait repenser à ce souvenir sans avoir envie d'éclater d'un rire hystérique. _Ton père vous aime autant tous les deux, Loki ; ne t'inquiète pas_ , avait-elle dit ensuite. Quel foutu, foutu, mensonge ! Quelle foutue naïveté !

Il ne ressentait rien que de la colère.

Tout ce qu'il faisait était empreint de colère.

Dans un accès de rage, il brisa des verres, s'entailla les doigts en ramassant les débris impatiemment, les relança contre le mur et éparpilla des fragments tranchants dans toute sa cuisine.

La colère elle-même était masquée par une couche d'apathie et ne ressortait que lors d'éclats violents. Il alternait entre une insensibilité catatonique et une agressivité mordante et brutale – plus envers lui-même que les autres étant donné qu'il restait enfermé chez lui la plupart du temps.

Soit il ne pensait pas aux _parents_ et ne pensait à rien ; il se contentait d'exister. Soit il y pensait constamment et devenait violent, haineux, invivable.

 _Étonnant la capacité de haine que peut générer un seul individu_ , songeait-il lors d'un sursaut hors de son état apathique, d'un retour à la raison. _J'ignorais que j'avais autant de capacité en réserve_.

Mais un corps humain ne peut pas contenir autant de colère sans s'étouffer lui-même. Sans possibilité de l'évacuer sainement, Loki se laissait infecter par ce poison qu'il secrétait lui-même.

* * *

Il skiait toujours mais le plaisir s'était atténué. Il partait tôt, quand il était sûr que ni Thor ni les _parents_ ne pouvaient le voir. Il portait d'autres vêtements de ski, pantalon bleu et veste noire, des vêtements caractéristiques des touristes qu'il avait achetés pour éviter de se faire repérer sur les pistes par Thor ou sa bande de guignols. De toute façon, la saison touristique avait repris : il se fondait dans la masse.

Il ne sortait que pour la Montagne. Le reste du temps, il restait chez lui, à dessiner ou à ruminer. La pensée de faire ses courses au supermarché de quartier le glaçait d'horreur et il retardait sa sortie au dernier moment – et si son père avait parlé ? Et si Thor était là ? Et si tout le monde le dévisageait ? Et qu'on lui crachait à la figure ou pire ? Ou pire encore, et si _Odin_ était là ? (Rien ne lui aurait fait plus plaisir que de planter un couteau dans son œil valide.)

Impossible de déterminer s'il ne sortait pas parce qu'il haïssait le monde entier ou parce qu'il craignait son jugement ?

La Montagne résistait à sa méfiance ; son appel était plus insistant, plus fort, irrésistible. Mais le plaisir de skier n'était plus là. Son esprit était trop agité pour retomber dans cet état d'esprit concentré en lui-même et sur le moment, ouvert à la neige, au froid et aux sensations. L'excitation avait disparu. Il fit quelques chutes douloureuses à cause d'une trop grande vitesse, de risques inutiles. La notion même de danger n'existait plus. Il avait beau accélérer, il ne ressentait… rien.

Il était monté en haut du sommet encore une fois. Mais il n'était pas retourné en expédition de hors-piste. La Montagne n'avait pas voulu de lui, cela au moins était bien clair. Il en gardait une amère déception. Rejeté même de la Montagne…Il avait suivi les touristes : il était monté au sommet du sommet, là où les vallées s'étendaient sous ses pieds où qu'il regarde. La vue était à couper le souffle, les jours ensoleillés. Tout était si vaste, si pur, si intouché.

Il se posa là avec ses mines de charbon et son aquarelle, pour peindre, pour essayer de retrouver la paix. Néanmoins, le dessin non plus ne lui rendit pas sa sérénité. Sa passion qui l'avait aiguillonné, qui avait donné _un sens_ à sa vie, ne parvenait plus à le réconforter. Son dessin s'en ressentait. Lorsqu'il dessinait en étant mou et insensible, il était franchement _mauvais_. Lors des accès de colère, lorsqu'il dessinait en se laissant envahir par la rage, il était capable de choses brillantes mais ses traits étaient trop tranchants, les expressions belliqueuses, les teintes trop vives – rouges et noires, sanglantes.

Il s'abandonna au dessin et au ski comme on plonge la tête la première dans un puits sombre et étroit. Il n'avait _rien d'autre_. Cela semblait _si dérisoire_.

La nuit, Loki se réveillait parfois d'un cauchemar informe et sombre en suffoquant. Il était perdu. Il lui fallait plusieurs minutes pour reconnaître sa chambre, sa situation. Le désespoir lui enserrait la gorge comme une corde de pendu. Il fallait attendre le lever du soleil pour que le nœud coulant se desserre.

Par contraste, il se délaissait. Alors qu'il était si soigneux auparavant – trop peut-être, Thor aimait le taquiner, se moquer de lui pour ses goûts vestimentaires – il traînait toute la journée en jogging informe. Les cheveux gras, la peau blême, les cernes violets et les yeux vides, il ressemblait de plus en plus à un cadavre.

* * *

Thor revint frapper le 31 décembre, insista longuement et cria son nom à travers le battant. Loki ne bougea pas de son canapé, les doigts crispés sur ses cuisses, sur la défensive.

Quelqu'un frappa à sa porte le 15 janvier. Ce n'était pas la poigne vigoureuse de Thor, juste quelques tapotements distingués qui annonçaient sa mè– Frigga. Loki ne bougea pas du canapé où il était recroquevillé. C'était sans compter sur la détermination de sa – de Frigga.

"Loki, ouvre-moi !"

Il jura entre ses dents et lui ouvrit – Dieu merci, il s'était lavé les cheveux ce matin. Il la laissa entrer et la regardait comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois. Il la redécouvrait. Ses cheveux d'or brun, ses yeux bleus pareils à ceux de Thor, sa gentillesse, rien de tout ça ne lui appartenait. _Elle_ était un mensonge, elle aussi.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?"

"Ton père a voulu que je te donne de nouveaux dossiers" dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Loki la regarda dans les yeux, incrédule. À peine aperçue, elle venait de lui donner un coup de couteau au cœur avec une telle désinvolture qu'il comprit qu'il s'était mépris ; elle aussi le détestait. Pour quelle raison, sinon, venait-elle lui apporter ces foutus dossiers commandés par un homme qui le haïssait désormais ?

Frigga fit une tentative pour l'approcher mais il se déroba comme un chat méfiant.

"Il dit que c'est urgent mais…"

"Qu'est-ce qui ne l'est pas, pour lui ?" fit-il avec rancœur.

"Cela peut attendre. Je voulais juste te parler."

"Il n'y a rien à dire."

"Ne sois pas si froid, mon chéri. Il faut que nous –"

"IL NE FAUT RIEN DU TOUT !" hurla Loki avec une rage glorieuse qui raviva une flamme en lui pour la première fois depuis un mois.

Frigga sursauta et il en éprouva une joie féroce. _Juste un peu encore, encore quelques paroles cruelles_ , songea-t-il, _et elle disparaîtra de ta vie pour de bon !_

"Tu es toujours notre fils" dit-elle avec force. "Tu l'as toujours été – Nous ne voulions pas que tu te sentes différent."

Il ricana : "Pourtant, je me suis toujours senti différent, tu le sais. _Exclu_ ! Au moins, je sais maintenant pourquoi."

"Ton père –"

"CE N'EST PAS MON Père !"

Elle lui jeta un regard strict, peinée. "Alors je ne suis pas ta mère ?"

Il recula, hésita, plaqua un masque méprisant sur son visage… "Non !" et lui tint la porte ouverte d'une geste sans équivoque. Avec la même fierté que lui, Frigga sortit. Loki fit mine de ne pas voir son regard inquiet – aimant. Il lui claqua la porte au nez.

Les dossiers étaient ennuyeux, déjà vus, presque tous problématiques quand ils n'étaient pas illégaux. Il les feuilleta sans les voir, ses doigts pianotant sur le verre de la table du salon.

S'il avait eu une cheminée, les dossiers auraient déjà disparu en cendres.

Au lieu de quoi, Loki les scanna tous et ouvrit sa boîte mail.

Trouver les adresses correctes des bonnes personnes lui prit un temps fou : le conseil municipal, le personnel de la mairie, les opposants politiques de son père à Val d'Asgard, tous les fonctionnaires de la station, la direction du barrage, le gérant des remontées mécaniques, des locataires, une journaliste pour le journal local, la presse régionale, Thor en passant…

Loki ne savait pas si cela créerait une tempête ou si cela fondrait pitoyablement sur internet comme un flocon de printemps – probable que la plupart de ces personnes devaient déjà être au courant des agissements tendancieux de Odin – mais il avait fait quelque chose d'utile. Il ressentit un pâle sentiment de fierté en cliquant sur le bouton « Envoyer » du mail avec les vingt-deux pièces jointes.

Immédiatement après, il voulut annuler son geste irréfléchi. _Bon sang, est-ce que tu ne peux pas RÉFLÉCHIR DEUX MINUTES avant de dire ou faire quelque chose ?!_

Mais c'était trop tard. Il s'était lui-même tiré une balle dans le pied car, avec toute la (mal)chance qu'il avait, Odin trouverait bien le moyen de renvoyer l'ouragan sur lui, Loki-qui-n'était-même-pas-son-fils.

 _Comment je peux être aussi stupide ?_ soupira-t-il, la main dans ses cheveux.

Et il vit le mail de Steve.

* * *

Loki débarqua à la gare Part-Dieu de Lyon trois jours après, avec trente kilos de bagage, sa grosse écharpe qui s'échappait de sa gorge telle un serpent rétif, et un bleu sur la mâchoire. Il avait à peine dormi depuis le 15, depuis qu'il avait déchaîné le chaos dans sa propre maison – dans _sa_ _famille._ Et comme toujours lorsque la peur ou l'insécurité affleuraient, il était agressif. Il avait houspillé une insupportable cette gamine qui dérangeait tout le wagon de ses cris de moufette et, en descendant, il avait écarté un quinquagénaire d'un coup d'épaule pour sortir du train le premier.

La colère et l'agressivité masquaient sa peur et son insécurité. C'est donc le regard noir, la mine revêche, et désagréable avec tout le monde qu'il fit ses premiers pas à Lyon. Traîner derrière lui deux énormes valises dans lesquelles il avait fourré tout ce qu'il avait de précieux ne l'aidait pas à se sentir de meilleure humeur. Il ne venait pas à Lyon pour le plaisir.

Ce n'était pas une visite de courtoisie, une réponse à une invitation, un coup de tête.

C'était une fuite en avant.

Un exil.

Comme un roi déchu qui choisit le bannissement au lieu de la mise à mort.

Perspective réjouissante…

Il avait noté l'adresse de Steve sur un bout de papier et il portait constamment la main à sa poche pour vérifier qu'il l'avait toujours. Il dut interpeller un taxi pour se rendre jusque chez lui. Certes, il avait une voiture à Val d'Asgard. Mais les papiers étaient au nom d'Odin, c'était lui qui l'avait payé et c'était Odin qui payait l'assurance. Loki considérait donc qu'au même titre que son ancien loft, elle n'était pas à lui. Surtout si Odin cherchait à l'expulser de son appartement.

Il laissa son regard se perdre dans les avenues de Lyon et le taxi l'emporter en cette fin d'après-midi morose.

* * *

L'adresse était correcte.

Loki n'avait même pas besoin de jeter de nouveau un coup d'œil au bout de papier chiffonné. Il était devant le bon immeuble. Une étiquette indiquait _**Steve ROGERS**_ en face du bouton de la sonnette pour le troisième étage, appartement B. Steve n'avait pas menti – toujours, toujours et éternellement honnête.

Loki fixa le bouton pendant cinq minutes sans le toucher. Il n'arrivait pas à se motiver pour appuyer dessus. Impossible. Trop de fierté, peut-être. La peur de reconnaître qu'il avait besoin d'aide. La gêne sociale. La peur du rejet. L'imprévisibilité, l'insécurité.

Il n'était plus en terrain connu.

Sa colère envers lui-même augmenta d'un cran. _Pathétique incapable_ , fulmina-t-il. La nuit tombait. Il ne pouvait pas rester là. Il laissa retomber ses épaules et reprit ses valises en main.

Loki sursauta comme un chat effrayé lorsque la porte de l'immeuble cliqueta à côté de lui et que quelqu'un en sortit. Pendant une fraction de seconde, instinctivement, il crut que ce fut Steve – et en fut autant terrifié que soulagé. Mais ce n'était pas lui. Un inconnu.

Il s'écarta pour le laisser passer, sans daigner s'excuser pour ses grosses valises qui bloquaient le passage. Le gars le dévisagea avec suspicion. Loki pinça les lèvres et lui renvoya un regard de chat sauvage, sans vouloir s'attirer des ennuis dès sa première journée à Lyon avec un grand type noir et baraqué. Sauf que le type en question ne le lâchait pas du regard. _Qu'est-ce que t'as, y a un problème avec ma tête ?_ faillit le provoquer Loki mais il fit tourner sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche.

Le type en question se racla la gorge et demanda d'une voix hésitante : "Heu… Excuse-moi mais… Par hasard, tu n'serais pas… Loki ?"

Bingo ! Celui-ci sentit une brusque poussée d'angoisse remonter sa gorge et cogner contre son écharpe. _Mais comment il connait mon prénom, ce type ?_ Il inclina le menton en guise d'acquiescement.

L'inconnu se fendit d'un sourire et devint soudainement plus chaleureux. "J'me disais bien qu'on s'était déjà vus mais impossible de me rappeler où. Sam Wilson. Un ami de Steve."

Loki pouvait vaguement associer le nom avec les présentations de Steve mais il avait oublié son visage – il oubliait le visage des touristes vingt minutes après les avoir rencontré, top chrono montre en main. Il resta silencieux.

Sam revint à l'attaque. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?"

Il attendit trente secondes de trop, sans que Loki réponde. Le silence devint gênant.

"Tu veux rentrer ? Tu viens pour le voir ? Je ne savais pas qu'il t'attendait…"

La voix de Sam retomba comme un soufflé au fromage maison. Il avait beau avoir un bon fond et toujours présenter son meilleur côté, face à cette distance glaciale et ce silence méprisant, il classait ce _Loki_ dans la catégorie « trou du cul », créée par Bucky. Mais contrairement à Bucky, même avec les « trous du cul », Sam ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être poli.

"Je peux prévenir Steve si tu veux" et, joignant le geste à la parole, il appuya sur la sonnette.

Loki eut encore une éruption de panique.

"Ça ira" feula-t-il, le poil hérissé sur l'échine.

" _Ouais ? Sam ?_ " grésilla une voix dans l'interphone, à peine reconnaissable. " _T'as oublié un truc ?_ "

"Nan vieux, par contre y a ton copain à l'entrée" dit Sam avec un regard incertain en direction de Loki.

" _Mon – Quoi ? Brock ?_ "

"Non non, Loki."

" _Quoi ?_ " Il y eut une seconde de silence perplexe. " _Il est là ?_ "

"Affirmatif, Capitaine."

"Mais qu'est-ce – Fais-le entrer !" cria Steve précipitamment. "J'arrive !"

Un buzz retentit, indiquant que la porte était ouverte. Acculé dans un angle, Loki contemplait un énième piège qu'il avait lui-même contribué à mettre en place et qui se refermait maintenant sur lui tel un piège à ours métallique.

Entre deux maux, il choisit le moindre. Sa fierté excluait catégoriquement de s'enfuir en courant avec trente kilos de bagages. Sans un remerciement ni un regard pour Sam, il se rua dans le hall de l'immeuble avec ses deux valises qui cognèrent contre la porte et enfonça frénétiquement le bouton de l'ascenseur. La cabine mit une _éternité_ à se mettre en branle.

Sur le palier plongé dans le noir, la porte entrouverte de l'appartement B laissait filtrer un rayon de soleil. Loki poussa le battant avec un "Steve ?" mal affirmé.

"Loki ?" entendit-il sous ses pieds. Il se retourna.

Quelqu'un grimpait les escaliers quatre à quatre et le bruit résonnait entre les murs comme si une unité entière de soldats chargeait dans sa direction. Steve apparut, son crâne blond ses yeux brillants en premier, son visage lumineux malgré les ombres de la cage d'escalier.

"J'étais descendu pour te trouver" dit-il, la respiration haletante bien qu'il ne soit pas essoufflé. "J'avais pas pensé – que tu prendrais – l'ascenseur."

Il s'arrêta en haut du palier et inspira.

"C'est bien toi" dit-il comme une évidence avec un sourire large de plusieurs kilomètres.

Ses yeux bleus pétillaient. Sa joie ricochait contre les murs et frappait Loki de plein fouet. Quelqu'un était enfin heureux de le voir _lui_. Il n'aurait su dire depuis combien de temps on ne l'avait pas regardé de cette manière. Pris au dépourvu, il ne put que faire un signe de tête et dire du bout des lèvres : "Salut."

Steve lui fonça dessus et le serra dans ses bras de toute sa force, l'emprisonnant dans la foulée. Loki entendit distinctement son épaule protester. Il réussit à libérer un avant-bras et à lui tapoter le dos du plat de la main.

Steve le relâcha mais garda ses mains sur ses épaules : "Je ne savais pas que tu viendrais ! Tu ne m'as même pas prévenu !"

Et ce n'était même pas un reproche. Juste la joie pure et simple de cette arrivée surprise, espérée mais improbable.

"Entre, entre !" Il prit d'autorité les valises de Loki et les fit entrer chez lui, comme s'il craignait qu'en lui laissant une échappatoire, Loki ne disparaisse dans la nature sans un bruit.

Celui-ci ne s'attendant pas à un tel appartement. L'immeuble était quelconque, vieillot même (la façade aurait eu besoin d'un ravalement). Mais l'appartement de Steve était _grand_. Et chaleureux. Exactement comme lui.

L'entrée était un minuscule cagibi encombré de chaussures et de manteaux mais elle s'ouvrait sur un vaste salon lumineux, parquet brun et grands murs blancs. Tout était clair et lumineux grâce aux nombreuses fenêtres. Loki ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il ait autant d'affaires, étant donné qu'il était presque toujours absent, mais le salon était vivant, bruyant, presque désordonné. Il observa la guitare posée contre le mur près d'une étagère remplie de livres et de vinyles, la veille platine et la télé récente, les plantes grasses un peu jaunies en rang ordonné sur la fenêtre, le canapé confortable et le plaid aux motifs indiens.

Des dessins étaient accrochés sur les murs, certains faits par le propriétaire, d'autres peints, glanés, chinés, récupérés ici et là. C'était coloré et mouvementé, sans être désorganisé ou dépareillé. La cuisine était claire, les murs jaune poussin. Là aussi les tasses étaient parfaitement alignées en haut des étagères. Une odeur de gâteau flottait dans l'air.

"C'est sympa" dit Loki. Sa voix était faible, à peine audible pour ses propres oreilles.

Steve lui fit un sourire encourageant. Il avait garé les valises entre deux portes fermées, en suspens.

"Tu veux boire quelque chose ?"

Loki haussa les épaules. Il ne se faisait pas confiance pour parler. Il se sentait fragile. Cassable. Figurine de glace. S'il ouvrait la bouche, il allait exploser sur Steve – et c'était bien la dernière chose qu'il avait envie de faire.

Il ne savait pas comment réagir. La colère était toujours plus facile. Mais pas forcément la meilleure solution…

Steve ne paraissait pas dérangé. Ils burent leur verre de jus de pomme – du _jus de pomme_ ! – en silence. Loki avait le regard furtif et curieux. C'était la première fois qu'il entrait dans le monde de Steve.

"Tu veux te doucher pendant que je prépare le repas ?" proposa Steve d'une voix calme, le sortant de sa rêverie.

Il avait la voix calme et posée. Avait-il senti la fébrilité de Loki ? Son sentiment panique d'insécurité ? Il agissait avec lui comme un soigneur face à un fauve blessé. Loki serra les dents, frustré, mais accepta l'offre.

Il s'autorisa à un moment de faiblesse dans la salle de bain, pendant que l'eau ruisselait dans ses cheveux. Et quand il sortit, même s'il avait peut-être encore les yeux rouges, Steve ne fit aucune réflexion. Il jeta un œil insistant sur le bleu de Loki sur sa mâchoire mais ne posa pas de question non plus.

"Pâtes au saumon ! Et y a du surimi en entrée, j'espère que ça t'ira ?"

"Merci" marmonna Loki.

Il essaya de se rappeler la dernière fois qu'il était allé chez un ami pour quelqu'un chose d'aussi ordinaire qu'un repas mais ça remontait à trop loin. Le seul visage qui revenait était celui de son copain suédois – il avait alors dix-huit ans.

Steve coupait le saumon en dés. "Tu as prévu de rester combien de temps ?"

Loki se sentit pâlir. "Je ne sais pas" dit-il d'une voix rauque, "Autant de temps que tu veux – ça m'est égal, je n'ai pas, c'est toi qui…"

"Je t'ai dit" répondit Steve en rivant ses yeux aux siens, "Tu es le bienvenu ici. Tu peux rester autant de temps que tu veux."

Loki dut détourner les yeux sous la puissance de son honnêteté. "Je ne veux pas m'imposer."

Steve pouffa : "Tu parles. Tiens, tu peux me trouver l'aneth dans le bac à épices, s'il te plait ?"

C'était si calme, si tranquille, si posé. Steve avait cette capacité rare de s'intégrer n'importe où, de ne pas déranger, de _devenir indispensable_ même. Chez lui, dans _sa_ maison, la vie se déroulait de façon si paisible, ni heurt ni à-coups, que c'en était anormal. Loki s'attendait à ce que Steve se retourne, clame "Changement de programme" et le jette dehors, ayant changé d'avis face à son attitude défensive.

Mais Steve ne changea pas d'avis ; il demanda plutôt à Loki de mettre la table, mit un CD en fond sonore et ne fit aucune remarque sur le silence qui planait entre eux.

"Où est-ce que tu veux dormir ?" l'interrogea-t-il en débarrassant, la voix toujours patiente.

La question eut le don de mettre Loki en mode défensif immédiatement. Il lui jeta un regard méfiant.

"Je peux déplier le canapé-lit du bureau" expliqua Steve, "Ou tu dors avec moi, je ne sais pas ce que tu préfères…"

 _C'est un piège_ , hurla son cerveau ; Loki combattit ses cris véhéments. "Ça m'est égal… Avec toi, ça me va mais…"

"Ok, parfait."

Et, aussi simplement que cela, Steve poussa les valises de Loki dans la pièce de droite.

Mais en enfilant son tee-shirt pour dormir – un vieux truc acheté lors d'un festival de métal – Loki l'avertit à mi-voix : "Par contre, je n'ai pas envie de – je suis crevé…"

"Ch'avais bien –ema-qué" lança Steve tout en continuant de se brosser les dents. Il cracha dans le lavabo. "Couche-toi, j'arrive."

Loki se cala sous la couette et observa la chambre de Steve avec la même application qu'il avait étudié le salon. C'était la pièce la plus nue. Le sol était encombré des affaires militaires de Steve – chaussures montantes, treillis kaki, etc. – de livres et d'un bazar non identifié, repoussé contre les murs en petits tas distincts. Il y avait une organisation dans cet éparpillement : visiblement, Steve préparait déjà son prochain départ.

L'intéressé éteignit d'ailleurs la lumière et se glissa sous la couette. La lumière des lampadaires filtrait à travers les volets. Loki entendait le bruit des voitures, incessant et agaçant – il n'y avait pas de circulation à Val d'Asgard.

"Dis-moi si ça te dérange" murmura Steve.

Loki se tendit quand Steve se colla contre son dos et passa son bras libre autour de sa taille.

"Ça va ?"

Loki pouvait sentir son ventre musclé contre sa colonne vertébrale malgré leur tee-shirt, son souffle dans ses cheveux, ses lèvres sur sa nuque.

"Mmmh hum" fit-il et posa sa main sur la sienne.

Il eut du mal à s'endormir, même en se calant sur le souffle placide qui lui chatouillait l'oreille, mais il se sentait légèrement moins désespéré que pendant ces dernières horribles semaines. Steve le nourrissait de sa chaleur. Son bras sur son flanc était un bouclier contre ses angoisses.

C'était ça, l'odeur de l'espoir ? Celle d'un soldat blond et doux qui avait un sourire à stopper le cœur ?

* * *

Lorsque Loki se réveilla, ils avaient bougé dans leur sommeil et il dormait au bord du lit, pour prendre le moins de place possible, mais face à Steve. Celui-ci était allongé sur le dos, la tête sur l'oreiller et les yeux au plafond, grands ouverts et bien réveillés. C'est vrai, il se rappelait que Steve se réveillait toujours à l'aube à cause des horaires militaires implacables. Celui-ci se tourna vers Loki en l'entendant remuer.

"Bien dormi ?"

"Oui, merci. Et toi ?"

Steve ne paraissait pas vouloir faire de la conversation superficielle. "Je peux te demander quelque chose ?" fit-il de sa voix sérieuse.

Loki soupira. Il n'était même pas sept heures. "Demande toujours, tu verras bien."

"Ce bleu sur ton visage… Qui te l'a fait ?"

Loki ouvrit les paupières comme si Steve l'avait frappé au ventre.

"Odin" grogna-t-il sèchement.

Steve réfléchit et se rembrunit, l'expression sombre et vaguement… menaçante. "Ton père ?"

"Ce n'est pas mon père" siffla-t-il, à la limite de l'impolitesse.

Plutôt que de subir les prochaines questions de Steve, il repoussa la couverture d'un geste brusque et se leva. Il ignora le regard abasourdi tandis qu'il fouillait dans les dossiers fourrés dans sa valise.

"Tiens. Il m'a donné ça hier. Non, avant-hier."

Steve alluma la table de chevet et prit la feuille qu'il lui tendait – la lumière du jour était trop diffuse pour lire. C'était une feuille d'état civil, d'aspect officiel autant que prouvait le cachet en fin de page. Les lettres dansèrent devant ses yeux. "Je ne lis pas le suédois" s'excusa-t-il en rendant le papier.

Loki reprit la feuille d'un geste brusque, la chiffonnant au passage. "C'est une validation d'adoption" dit-il du bout des lèvres.

"Oh… Tu – Alors tu as été adopté ? C'est ça ?" comprit Steve. "Je n'en savais rien."

"Moi non plus" grinça Loki avec un mauvais sourire.

Steve lui lança un regard incrédule : "Comment ça, tu… T'étais _pas_ au courant ? Mais… Mais t'as appris ça quand ?" Il semblait indigné. Loki chassa le sentiment chaud et doux qui le prenait à la gorge d'un mouvement dédaigneux du menton.

"Là, au mois de décembre, par hasard."

"Par hasard ?" s'insurgea Steve.

Loki baissa les yeux. La colère montante de Steve le calmait. Il s'assit en bout de matelas, hors de portée. "Je me suis disputé avec – avec Odin. Je lui ai dit que j'étais homo."

Steve se rapprocha exprès pour poser une main sur la nuque de Loki. Sa paume, lourde et chaude, l'ancra dans l'ici et le maintenant.

"Il m'a fait comprendre que c'était… de naissance… Que je ne faisais plus partie de la famille…"

Il soupira. "La situation devenait invivable."

Loki vit les jambes de Steve s'aligner avec les siennes au bord du matelas, une paire mince et longilignes comme les pattes d'un héron, les autres fermes et rondes de muscles comme une panthère. Et il sentit un baiser sur sa tempe, des lèvres qui murmuraient à même sa peau :

"T'as bien fait de venir ici. Ton père a été un enfoiré sur ce coup-là."

Loki rit de cette vulgarité inattendue. "Je n'aurais pas pu mieux dire."

"J'ai de l'arnica dans la salle de bain si tu veux. Pourquoi il t'a frappé ?"

Loki pensa aux dossiers divulgués, à la rage d'Odin quand il avait reçu une pluie de coups de fil, certains paniqués, d'autres furieux, d'autres réclamant des explications. Il avait tenté d'apaiser les premiers mais autant vouloir éteindre un incendie avec une passoire. Frigga avait fini par débrancher le téléphone fixe et elle aussi, le regard inquiet, flairant la catastrophe, avait exigé une raison à ce cirque. L'explication était limpide. Odin s'était rué en furie chez son fils cadet.

Loki avait été parfait – de son point de vue. Une façade de nonchalance, de sarcasme et de mépris parfaitement façonnée. Il avait mis le vieux en rage, il en écumait. Un peu plus et il frisait l'apoplexie. Et le plus beau, c'était qu'Odin ne pouvait rien faire. Pour le moment ! Bien sûr qu'il allait trouver une parade, ce vieux renard, bien sûr qu'il s'en tirerait avec une pirouette et quelques pots-au-vin, mais pour le moment, il avait les deux pieds dans la bouse de vache jusqu'au cou et c'était grâce à lui, Loki-qui-n'était-même-pas-son-fils.

 _Tu me cherches, tu me trouves, vieux shnock !_

Bon, tout avait dégénéré quand le vieux lui avait flanqué son poing dans la figure – pas prévu au programme, non – mais c'était une bénédiction tout compte fait, puisqu'il avait pu riposter. Après ça, Frigga avait poussé des cris perçants, Loki avait reculé pour éviter qu'elle pleure, Odin avait hurlé au comble de sa fureur qu'il devait "dégager au plus vite de MON appartement, sale petit ingrat !" et, pour la dernière fois, Loki avait obéi à un ordre paternel.

"On s'est disputé" fit-il d'une voix légère.

Steve ne parut pas convaincu du tout. _Il me connait bien en fait_ , jaugea Loki.

"Et cette avalanche ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?"

Loki avala sa salive de travers et tressaillit. Il se souvint du mail : _Est-ce que c'était vraiment un accident ?_ avec plein de points d'exclamations de surprise.

"Juste un hors-piste imprudent." Le même hors-piste que celui qu'il avait fait avec Steve, se rappela-t-il soudain et il regretta d'avoir choisi ce coin-là en particulier – mais c'était le plus beau, le plus excitant, le plus approprié pour ce qu'il avait en tête – un accident, exactement…

Steve le détaillait avec trop de suspicion dans ses yeux pour que Loki puisse encore le tromper.

 _Comme c'est étrange_ , pensa-t-il, _que le seul à avoir réellement compris soit un total étranger à Asgard et la famille, un homme que je n'ai fréquenté qu'à deux reprises_ …

"Loki…" demanda Steve d'un ton extrêmement prudent, "Est-ce que tu savais qu'il y aurait une avalanche ?"

Loki lui adressa un regard effilé comme une hache. "C'est quoi cette question ?!"

La voix violente. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Sortir les griffes, montrer les crocs.

Steve haussa une épaule, patient. "Des indices. Bien que je ne sache pas ce qui c'est vraiment passé…"

"Non" trancha Loki. "Tu ne sais pas."

"Donc, pour répondre à ma question…?"

Loki s'enflamma en un sursaut de colère. "Bien sûr que je savais !" hurla-t-il. Il se dégagea d'un bond. " _Évidemment_ ! Je connais _tout_ de la Montagne !"

Steve ne broncha pas devant l'éruption. Son regard ne céda pas, sa voix restait calme et onctueuse. "Est-ce que tu _voulais_ être pris dans une avalanche ?"

Loki éclata de rire. "C'était le plus _approprié_ !"

La tête de Steve… Mémorable.

"Tu as besoin d'aide" dit-il d'une voix plus basse, plus rauque – il était furieux.

"D'aide ?" persifla Loki, plus mal à l'aise que jamais et par conséquent plus insupportable. "Je vais bien, je suis guéri, aucune complication."

"Il faudrait que tu vois un psychologue" contra Steve d'une voix d'acier.

Loki s'écarta de lui, réellement méfiant. "Je ne suis pas fou !"

"T'as essayé de te tuer" explosa Steve en se levant à son tour.

"Non !" Il secoua la tête, à court de mots, perdu et désemparé.

Steve soupira et mit les mains en évidence. "Ok, excuse-moi. Tu m'as mal compris."

Même Loki pouvait voir qu'il cherchait à désamorcer le conflit. Il se calma, se força à effacer son expression ombrageuse.

"D'ailleurs" continua Steve, "Je vois une psy toutes les semaines quand je suis ici. Ça ne fait pas de moi un « fou ». Et quand je suis en service, ça m'arrive régulièrement de demander à consulter."

"Pourquoi ?" murmura Loki, prudent mais intrigué.

Steve hésita : "Je vois et je fais des trucs, là-bas… T'as pas idée… Ça me permet d'évacuer. De parler… Bref, c'est une bonne chose."

"Je n'irai pas _consulter_ un psychologue" dit Loki d'une voix intraitable en accentuant chaque syllabe.

"D'accord" répondit Steve.

"D'accord ?"

"Oui. Je ne vais pas te forcer, c'est pas mon rôle et pas le principe. Tu en as parlé à quelqu'un d'autre ?"

"Qui ça ?" renifla Loki en pensant à Thor.

Steve sembla plus énervé encore. Ses yeux chauffaient à blanc. Loki combattit le réflexe de réagir agressivement.

"Et maintenant, est-ce que tu as toujours envie de –" Steve fit un geste impuissant de la main "– De sauter par la fenêtre ou quelque chose du même genre ?"

"Non" répondit Loki d'une voix de chaton mouillé, misérable et coincée dans sa gorge.

Steve expira, manifestement soulagé. "Viens là !" ordonna-t-il.

Il l'attira dans une étreinte et glissa ses doigts sous son tee-shirt pour mieux le serrer contre lui.

"Je suis content que tu sois là" murmura-t-il et Loki sentit deux doigts invisibles lui pincer le cœur, bouleversant un instant la régularité de ses battements.

"Mmmh" répondit-il évasivement.

Les doigts de Steve continuaient à tracer des cercles sur sa peau et il s'autorisa à poser le front contre son cou, à se reposer dans ses bras. Pour prétendre un instant qu'il n'avait pas à se battre.

* * *

Le prochain chapitre est plus cool et dégoulinant de mignonitude, pour un peu on verrait des chats roses se balader partout ohlala ! Plein d'amour, pleiiin d'amûûûr qui va dégouliner partouuut mouahahark !

Sinon, celui-ci, vous en avez pensé quoi ?


	7. Chapter 7

Publier une fanfic en ligne, c'est un peu comme lancer une bouteille à la mer. N'importe quelle auteure peut confirmer. On espère que quelqu'un va la repêcher, ouvrir le bouchon et lire le contenu mais y a jamais rien de gagner : l'internet est un océan aux profondeurs insondables. (D'où l'intérêt des commentaires, je suppose. Comme si le lecteur/la lectrice répondait au SOS inscrit sur le morceau de parchemin dans la bouteille.)

Bref, je me suis aperçue que j'avais plein d'abonnés ! Il en vient toujours plus ! Raz-de-marée, olé ! Merci à toutes celles et ceux qui suivent cette histoire ou qui l'ont mise dans leur favoris (bonheur des bonheurs, ça c'est le top moumoute de la loterie)

En plus plein de commentaires cette semaine, c'est. TROP. LA. FÊTE. Je suis déchaînée, j'ai vu Civil War hier, j'ai trop la patate ! Merci les filles, merci à toutes celles qui ont commenté :

 **Feeli37** ; **Andyema** , **SoleilBreton** , **Azarha** , qui d'autre, **Monkey** **D. Elena** , **lulu406** , **melaanie10** et **Aiiwa** !

Non mais y a plein de commentatrices régulières, MERCI franchement parce que c'est trop (trop) cool de vous lire semaine après semaine et – EST-CE QUE VOUS ÊTES PRÊTES POUR LA MIGNONITUDE ? OUI ? ALORS C'EST PARTI, WAHOU !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Un goût de neige et de liberté**

 **Chapitre 7**

* * *

Steve profitait toujours de sa liberté pour dresser tout un planning d'enfer de « choses à faire pendant qu'il était encore vivant » dans lequel Loki n'était pas inclus, étant donné qu'il s'était invité sans prévenir et pour une durée indéterminée.

"Comme un chat errant" blagua Steve un soir mais ça ne fit pas rire Loki.

"Combien de temps tu veux que je reste ?"

"Autant de temps que tu veux" répliqua Steve en l'embrassant sur la tempe.

Loki savait bien que ce joli petit répit ne durait pas. Steve lui laissait croire que la bulle était solide, que le rêve tiendrait le choc ; mais il n'était pas dupe sur la toute-puissance de la réalité.

Ils avaient dressé une routine avec la même facilité qu'en février dernier, lorsque Steve avait séjourné chez Loki. Steve faisait sa vie et vaquait à ses occupations, dussent-elles le faire lever aux aurores pour courir avec ce Sam Wilson que Loki avait pu décemment remercier hier.

Pendant ce temps, lui rattrapait son retard dans les commandes, travaux et autres deadlines inquiétantes.

"Je peux utiliser la table de la cuisine pour dessiner ?" demanda-t-il.

Steve se contenta d'ouvrir la porte de gauche pour lui montrer le bureau.

Loki adora tellement cette pièce, le parquet acajou, la bibliothèque sur le mur, le vieux fauteuil en cuir passé, les meubles en bois verni qu'il y établit ses quartiers. Il dessinait du matin jusqu'au soir avec acharnement, jusqu'à ce que Steve rentre seul et qu'il puisse se blottir avec lui.

Ils ne faisaient pas grand-chose. En termes de sexe. Pour une raison qui lui échappait, Loki n'avait pas envie d'initier quoi que ce soit et cela ne paraissait pas déranger Steve. Loki ne voulait pas analyser ça de trop près – il avait toujours l'impression d'être une statue de glace qu'une simple poussée aurait détruite ; il se sentait trop redevable à Steve, le sexe n'était pas une réponse suffisante ; il n'avait pas envie, tout simplement.

Mais il adorait aussi se coller à Steve – "comme un chat errant, j'ai compris !" – enfouir son nez dans sa clavicule, le laisser passer sa main dans ses cheveux – "Ils ont poussé depuis la dernière fois" – l'embrasser à perdre haleine, lui grignoter les lèvres jusqu'à les faire rougir. Il adorait les câlins devant la télé, la désinvolture qu'il ne pensait pas posséder et avec laquelle il enserrait Steve par-derrière quand il cuisinait – "Attends, laisse-moi prendre une spatule, Loki, lâche-moi deux secondes tu veux ?!"…

Steve avait des cauchemars. Loki ne s'en était jamais rendu compte auparavant parce qu'il dormait comme un loir mais depuis qu'il avait appris la _vérité_ , il avait fréquemment des insomnies. Il errait dans l'appartement comme un fantôme, le nez aux carreaux à épier la nuit, il se faisait une tisane et retournait écouter Steve dormir. Celui-ci gigotait pas mal, coups de jambe, gestes frénétiques, mouvements de tête, il avait le sommeil troublé.

Loki aurait aimé aspirer ses cauchemars et voir de quoi ils étaient faits. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien effrayer un homme tel que lui ? Il le laissait s'agiter sans le toucher. S'il essayait de lui caresser les cheveux, Steve se réveillait en sursaut, le regard fou, sans le reconnaître. Loki préférait susurrer des phrases rassurantes ou lui ordonner de se calmer d'une voix autoritaire. Généralement, Steve repartait vers des eaux du Styx plus apaisées.

Une nuit, Steve marmonnait dans son sommeil. Ses grommèlements n'avaient rien de compréhensible mais Loki avait beau faire claquer sa langue, il ne se calmait pas. Il avait entrouvert les volets pour baigner la chambre de la lumière orange des réverbères et voyait sur le front de Steve une couche de sueur se former.

"Steve, tout va bien" dit-il à voix haute. "Rendors-toi."

Steve ne se réveilla pas mais il s'immobilisa anormalement.

"Peggy…" souffla-t-il.

Loki ne l'entendit rien dire d'autre.

Il lui posa la question au petit-déjeuner. Lui ne prenait qu'un thé et un yaourt mais il attendait que Steve finisse son repas gargantuesque et le moment lui paraissait bien choisi pour l'interroger.

"Qui est Peggy ?"

Steve faillit recracher sa cuillerée de yaourt nature. Loki fronça les sourcils, désapprobateur.

"Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre si –"

"C'était ma première petite amie. Qui t'a parlé d'elle ?"

"Personne. Tu as dit son prénom cette nuit."

"Oh… Oui…" souffla tristement Steve alors qu'il contemplait les restes de son rêve brisé.

Loki le regardait avec l'air du chat qui guette sa proie.

Avec un soupir, Steve lui expliqua : "On est sorti ensemble pendant trois ans. Ma première et seule petite amie à ce jour. On s'est rencontré à l'armée. La première fois que je l'ai vu, elle a mis un coup de poing à un abruti, je suis tombé direct amoureux. On avait prévu de se marier, avoir des enfants, tout ça…" Il fit un cercle avec sa petite cuillère pour englober le _tout ça_.

La jalousie planta ses crocs dans le ventre de Loki avec une hargne inaccoutumée.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix neutre.

"Elle est morte. Elle avait vingt-quatre ans, moi vingt-trois."

Loki ne savait plus quoi dire. Du doigt, il rabattit les miettes de pain sur la nappe pour se distraire le regard.

"Je suis désolé" dit-il. Il fut surpris de se sentir sincère – plus pour Steve et ses espoirs détruits que pour cette inconnue. "Morte comment ?"

"Sa jeep a pris une roquette. Elle a quitté la route, dévalé un ravin. Aucun survivant."

"Tu l'as _vu_ ?!"

Steve pinça les lèvres. "On était juste derrière."

Loki poussa un juron. "Désolé de – de parler de ça au petit-déjeuner."

Steve eut un sourire triste. "Y a jamais de bon moment. C'était une fille formidable. Je ne sais pas si tu l'aurais aimé, par contre."

Loki lui renvoya un sourire timide et changea la conversation vers des pentes moins glissantes.

"Tu as eu d'autres… relations, après ?"

Steve réfléchit. "Pas comme Peggy, non. Oh, après elle, j'ai fait la tournée des plans foireux !"

"Raconte !"

"Le premier, c'était Brock Rumlow et – Ohlala !" Steve s'esclaffa. "C'était un vrai trou du cul, comme disait Bucky. On n'est pas sorti ensemble longtemps – plutôt, on n'a pas _couché_ ensemble pendant très longtemps, mais qu'est-ce qu'il était _con_ ! En y repensant, je suis sûr qu'il faisait des trafics pas nets, de la contrebande et de la vente d'objets volés – il voulait entreposer des cartons entiers de téléphones portables ici !" Steve s'échauffait, le sourire au bord des fossettes, son amour de jeunesse oublié. "Quel casse-couille ! J'ai eu du mal à m'en débarrasser, heureusement que je suis musclé."

"À ce point ?"

"Ouais, il était bizarre. On a des types du même genre à l'armée, je les appelle _les roquets_. Toujours prêts à gueuler, à mordre et à se battre. Brock était pareil. Et il était bizarre au lit aussi…" songea Steve face à sa tartine.

Loki pouffa face à son bol de thé. "Qui d'autre ?"

"Après Brock, y a eu… Phil ! Ah, Phil Coulson, une grande histoire d'amour…"

"T'as l'air sceptique."

"Lui, c'était plus drôle... Il était plus âgé, la cinquantaine – te moque pas !"

"Je ne me moque pas !"

"Je te vois sourire en coin ! Il avait commencé à développer une fixation sur, heu…" Steve se passa la main sur le torse, "Sur mon corps, à cause des muscles j'imagine. Il était obsédé. Il me disait _Je vais te chérir, te vénérer, viens mon super-héros, mon dieu à moi, mon Adonis_ –"

Loki riait à gorge déployée. Steve souriait aussi.

"Quand il a commencé à vouloir faire des jeux de rôle, je suis parti en claquant la porte. Trop bizarre !"

Loki avait les épaules tremblantes de rire. "Des jeux de rôle ?"

"Il voulait que je me déguise, y avait une cape et un slip louche, je n'ai pas cherché à en savoir plus – arrête de rire !" mais il rejoignit Loki dans son hilarité.

"Y avait quand même des mecs normaux" le rassura Steve une fois leur fou rire passé. "Matt Murdock, un avocat, le courant passait bien avec lui. Luke, un barman, super coup d'une nuit. Tony aussi, pour une nuit." Il agita sa cuillère devant Loki pour le menacer.

"Tony _Stark_ ? Le pote de Thor ? Cet insupportable bavard, horripilant, pire qu'un moustique."

"Ouais, et c'était juste _une nuit_ ! Il était bourré – moi aussi d'ailleurs – c'était vachement sympa."

Loki se couvrit les yeux de la main. "Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Tu es irrécupérable."

Steve pouffa. "Et toi, tes copains ?"

"Je n'ai sûrement pas collectionné les désaxés" marmonna Loki. "Et y en a pas eu des masses."

"Mmmh" fit Steve pour faire signe qu'il écoutait tout en mangeant.

"Un correspondant suédois – j'allais lui rendre visite tous les étés et finalement, c'était moins ennuyeux que ce que je faisais croire à mes parents. Blond, les yeux bleus, il te ressemblait pas mal maintenant que j'y pense. En plus maigre."

Steve avait les yeux pétillants de rire.

"Des saisonniers après. Des gars que je ne revoyais pas la saison d'après et c'était très bien comme ça."

"Tu t'attaches pas trop, hein ?" lança Steve d'une voix désinvolte, sans jugement.

"C'est… C'était plus simple de faire comme ça. Là-bas, à Asgard."

Il planta son regard dans celui de Steve et parvint à le soutenir.

Qu'ils le veuillent ou non, ils vivaient ensemble. Plus important, ils vivaient ensemble et ils s'entendaient bien. Ni dispute ni friction, ou rarement. C'était normal qu'ils s'attachent l'un à l'autre. _Normal_ , se répéta Loki. Ou, pour faire plus simplement, Steve était formidable.

Évidemment, Loki ne le lui avait pas dit.

* * *

Il comptait le tic-tac de l'horloge et la cadence des journées jusqu'au moment où Steve devrait repartir en service à l'autre bout du monde. Comme tout ce qui lui faisait peur, il n'en parlait pas et l'inquiétude grandissait pour sa situation bancale.

Un toc-toc le sortit de ses pensées et de sa tâche. "On mange dans une demi-heure" prévint Steve à la porte.

"Tu veux de l'aide ?"

"Non, finis ça !"

"Merci" répondit Loki en retournant à sa planche pour un concours organisé par une agence de web. Il avait presque terminé et le concours se fermait demain à midi. Quelques finitions seraient nécessaires et – toc-toc.

On frappa à la porte de l'appartement. N'étant pas informé que quelqu'un devait venir, Loki tendit l'oreille. Il entendait la voix de Steve à la porte s'il forçait l'attention – mais il devait rester concentré sur son dessin.

"Bucky ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?"

"Salut crétin ! Laisse-moi entrer."

Il mâchonna un crayon de couleur Faber Castel et accentua une ombre qui manquait de texture. Il ne reprit la conversation que lorsqu'il entendit son nom prononcé. Cette fois, il posa ses crayons et hésita à se montrer.

"– que t'as invité ce timbré chez toi ! C'est Sam qui m'a dit ça hier soir, j'arrive pas à croire que tu ne m'aies rien dit alors qu'on s'est vu TOUS LES JOURS cette semaine !"

"Arrête de l'appeler _timbré_ !" protesta Steve. "Je ne t'ai rien dit parce que tu ne l'aimes pas."

"C'est pas que j'l'aime pas, il est bizarre. Il a une tête de méchant, sérieux ! Steve, pourquoi tu te mets toujours dans des galères pas possibles ?"

"Il n'est pas galère du tout, arrête tes conclusions hâtives ! Désolé de ne t'avoir rien dit, je n'avais pas envie qu'on se dispute pendant ma perm'…"

"Pourquoi tu voudrais qu'on se dispute ?!"

"Parce que tu cries, là !" cria Steve.

Loki vérifia que la porte était fermée. Il ne pouvait pas être accusé d'espionner Steve dans sa propre maison, celui-ci était parfaitement audible malgré les murs.

"Et pourquoi il est là ?"

"Je lui ai proposé de venir – ça va, je fais ce que je veux, Buck !"

"Même des trucs stupides, je sais ! Mais en tant que meilleur pote, c'est mon devoir de te dire que c'est une connerie."

"Quoi ?!"

"Y a un truc pas net, je le sens d'ici."

"Ouais ouais parfait, je prendrais ça en compte, merci beaucoup Buck, si t'es venu pour ça, tu peux repartir."

Loki entendit même le soupir frustré de Bucky-l'enfoiré à travers la porte.

"Je m'inquiète pour toi, c'est normal. Après les problèmes qu'a causés Brock… Et c'est Sam qui m'en a parlé le premier, en mode « Vérifie si Steve va bien » donc je ne suis pas le seul. Il va rester longtemps, l'autre squatteur ?"

"Mais _je ne sais pas_ !" râla Steve, offusqué.

"De toute façon, tu pars lundi prochain" dit Bucky comme une évidence, avec une satisfaction certaine dans la voix.

Loki le détesta d'un cran supplémentaire.

"Non" dit Steve calmement. Seul Bucky arrivait à le faire sortir de ses gongs.

"Comment ça non ? Tu ne pars plus ?"

"Si. Mon contrat est toujours en cours. Mais je pensais donner les clés de l'appart' à Loki."

Il devait avoir le menton pointé en avant et les épaules raides, prêt pour la bataille, têtu comme jamais.

"Tu débloques, Steve ? C'est hors de question !"

"Je ne vois pas où est le problème." Plus Steve était calme, plus Bucky brûlait d'indignation.

"Tu ne vois pas – Mais enfin, tu ne connais ce gars ni d'Ève ni d'Adam!"

"On a vécu plusieurs semaines ensemble" pointa Steve.

"Non mais attends, t'en sais rien, si ça se trouve, ce timbré est un proxénète qui va transformer ton appart' en bordel – ou y cultiver de la marijuana – ou ramener des plans culs toutes les nuits et le syndic' va vouloir t'expulser !"

"Bah dis donc, t'as pensé à tout" fit Steve d'une voix grinçante. "Dis-moi, c'est ta vision de tous les gays en général ou juste de lui ?"

"Oh ça va, fais pas le con avec moi ! Tu le sais que c'est une mauvaise idée et que j'ai raison ! T'es cinglé ! Ou tu te laisses manipuler, je ne sais pas ce qui est pire."

"Personne. Ne manipule. Personne."

Il y eut un instant de silence tendu. Le crayon de Loki s'était figé depuis longtemps sur un tracé.

"Écoute, Buck –"

"Tu le sais, que c'est une mauvaise idée."

"J'ai déjà pris ma décision de toute manière !"

"Ah, stupide idiot ! Tu vas le regretter, crois-moi !"

"J'ai choisi de lui _confiance_ , tu comprends ce mot ? Con-fi-an-ce !"

"Humpf, des foutaises !"

"Bon allez casse-toi, Buck, tu me soules !"

"Non, je mange ici."

"Certainement pas !"

"Ah ouais, pourquoi ? Vas-y, tu veux m'en empêcher ?"

"Déjà parce que je n'ai que deux steaks."

"M'en fous, je suis végétarien !" Bucky éclata d'un rire victorieux.

"Ah oui, zut. Quand même, ouste !"

"Ah d'accord, j'ai compris, je vois _je vois_ , vous allez être très _très_ occupés tous les deux, je vous laisse !"

"Mais arrête avec ces regards salaces, sale peste !"

Ils devaient se chamailler comme des lionceaux.

"Aïe, crétin ! N'empêche, il doit être un sacrément bon coup au lit si tu as décidé de lui donner tes clés parce que –"

"Je te jure, Buck !"

Bucky riait trop pour que Loki le comprenne aisément.

"Ça ne fait pas un peu _garçonnière_ ? Genre tu entretiens ta maîtresse et –"

Ils devaient même se rouler par terre en mimant un corps à corps vu les bruits sourds qui retentissaient. Steve avait dû gagner le combat car Bucky s'inclina : "Je pars, je PARS ! Fais tout ce que tu veux, une fois que tu te seras planté et que t'auras les flics au cul à cause de kilos de cannabis chez toi, je pourrais dire _Je te l'avais bien dit_ en boucle. Et je te préviens, si ce timbré habite ici pendant ton absence, je vais le fliquer tous les jours !"

"Oui oui oui oui, abruti ! Dis plutôt bonjour à Natasha de ma part."

Loki finit des traits hâtifs, jaugea de l'ensemble – plutôt satisfaisant ! – et posa sa mine.

"Il est parti ?" demanda-t-il à Steve dans l'encadrement du bureau.

Celui-ci refermait la porte d'entrée et se retourna précipitamment.

"Oh mon Dieu, dis-moi que tu n'as rien entendu !"

Loki arqua le sourcil et croisa les bras.

"Je suis désolé" grimaça Steve en se passant une main sur la nuque. "Il a été… vraiment pas cool et –"

"La prochaine fois que tu le vois, dis-lui que je ne l'aime pas non plus, si tu veux" le coupa Loki en masquant un sourire moqueur.

"Hum, sans blague" soupira Steve.

Il jeta un regard à la porte d'entrée et sursauta. "Mince, les steaks !"

Il les retourna juste à temps – lui et Loki préféraient la viande saignante – souleva le couvercle des légumes et remua le riz.

"Tu es là ?"

"Oui" grogna Loki dans son dos.

"T'as fini ton dessin ?"

"Je pense…"

"Je pourrais voir ?"

"Steve…"

"Ok, ton jardin secret, j'ai compris –"

"C'est quoi cette histoire de clés ?"

Steve se retourna vers lui avec un air de labrador penaud, enthousiaste malgré tout.

"Je repars lundi –"

"Je sais."

"J'ai vu que tu avais déjà commencé à faire tes valises…"

"Exact."

"Tu comptes aller où ?"

"Retourner chez moi" s'agaça Loki.

"À Asgard ? C'est vraiment chez toi ? Est-ce que tu as vraiment envie de retourner là-bas ?"

Loki fit claquer sa paume contre le mur en plâtre si fort que la paroi vibra. "Tais-toi !"

"Je pars au minimum trois mois, peut-être six" dit Steve en haussant le ton. "J'ai pas envie que tu repartes dans ta mélasse familiale qui t'accepte pas, pour apprendre, quand je rentrerai, que t'as refait la tournée des avalanches !"

Loki sentit son visage se décomposer et plutôt que de perdre la face, il tourna les talons et s'enferma dans le bureau. Fébrile, blessé, il scruta sa feuille A2 pour essayer de trouver des améliorations à apporter plutôt que de ressasser les paroles de Steve.

* * *

Toc-toc. "Je suis désolé" dit Steve à travers la porte. "Je peux entrer ?"

"C'est chez toi" lui rappela Loki, les doigts tremblants et la voix tranchante.

Il retourna son dessin pour le cacher lorsque Steve entra – il avait toujours manqué de confiance en lui par rapport à son art, des causes qui remontaient à son enfance.

Loki alla se poster à la fenêtre, Steve le suivit et s'accota en face de lui.

"J'ai été trop impulsif. Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû présenter les choses de cette manière."

Loki secoua la tête. "Tu as juste dit la vérité. Pas la peine de s'excuser pour ça."

"Je sais que c'est dur pour toi."

Il hocha la tête, la gorge prise dans un étau. Steve prit ses doigts entre ses mains pour les empêcher de trembler. Il avait des paumes larges et calleuses. Loki essaya de concentrer sur ce toucher.

"Je voudrais juste te donner une autre solution."

"Parce que tu me fais confiance" railla Loki.

"Oui."

Ils respirèrent ensemble, le regard perdu dehors sur la façade des immeubles voisins.

"Je ne peux pas" dit Loki finalement.

"Pourquoi ?" le questionna Steve avec ce regard buté, déterminé à avoir ce qu'il voulait.

Il ne lâcherait pas le morceau. Loki se sentit fatigué d'avance à la pensée de se battre contre lui.

"Tu sais que ma situation financière est compliquée… Instable ! Surtout que j'ai laissé tomber mon – Odin. Je ne gagne pas assez en tant qu'artiste, pour le moment mon réseau n'est pas assez étendu… Même si on partageait, je n'aurais pas les moyens de payer le loyer ici et –"

"Loki ? Je ne paye pas de loyer ici."

Il cligna des yeux. "Comment ça ?"

"C'est – C'était l'appartement de ma mère. J'en ai hérité à sa mort. Il est à moi, je suis propriétaire. La seule chose que je paye, c'est la taxe sur la propriété, ce genre de trucs."

"Oh… C'est pour ça que…"

"C'est pour ça que je peux me permettre un appart' de cette taille en centre-ville, oui."

"Ta mère…?"

"Elle était infirmière. Je t'en parlerai plus tard. Maintenant, est-ce que tu veux bien –"

Loki lui lança un regard méfiant. "Pourquoi tu me confierais les clés de l'appart' de _ta mère_ ? Ton ami a raison, on se connait à peine…"

"Des conneries." Steve renifla par le nez. Il n'était vulgaire que lorsqu'il était agacé. "J'essaye de t'aider. Parce que je peux me le permettre. C'est tout. Et mes plantes grasses te remercieront. La boîte aux lettres aussi."

"Mais _pourquoi_ ?" insista Loki, désemparé.

Steve écarta les bras. "J'en sais rien. T'es arrivé dans ma vie et tu t'es installé – comme un chat errant, tiens !"

Loki lui donna un coup dans l'épaule pour le réprimander. Steve lui prit le poignet et l'attira contre lui, le menton posé sur son épaule.

"J'en sais rien du pourquoi. Je te propose juste une autre opportunité. À Lyon, tu pourras étendre ton réseau, obtenir plus de contrats, dessiner des choses qui te plaisent. Et je suis sûr que tu peux obtenir des aides sociales via la région si tu fais la demande."

Il laissa la possibilité en suspens. Il avait ouvert sa porte. Loki pouvait choisir d'y entrer ou de rester sur le palier.

"Je ne sais même pas comment je pourrais te rembourser ça" murmura-t-il.

"Mais je m'en fous !" Encore vulgaire. "C'est pas le problème ! Tu payeras le plombier s'il y a besoin – je hais les plombiers ! Simplement, pas de culture de cannabis ou de plans culs dans ma chambre parce que ça ne se fait pas."

Il réussit à faire rire Loki dans le creux de son cou. Il frotta son nez contre la peau de Steve et glissa ses mains sur la courbe de ses reins.

"Je n'en sais rien."

"Ce n'est pas pressé."

Puis l'estomac de Steve gronda, ils passèrent à table et la conversation dériva sur des terrains plus stables

Steve était formidable, oui. Le genre de personne qu'on ne rencontre qu'une fois dans sa vie – ou jamais. Loki savait qu'il ne le méritait pas.

Il refusa. D'un ton très catégorique, le regard intraitable.

Steve le regarda, outragé, comme si Loki lui avait fait affront, à lui et aux sept générations suivantes. "Très bien" grommela-t-il, l'air mauvais. "On est vendredi. J'ai trois jours pour te faire céder."

* * *

Ils se menèrent un combat intensif. Steve sortait beaucoup avec Sam, Natasha et Bucky pour profiter au mieux d'eux ces derniers jours mais quand il rentrait, il chuchotait à l'oreille de Loki pendant qu'il dessinait "Reste…" Celui-ci levait les yeux au ciel et secouait la tête avec un sourire.

Steve le travaillait au corps. Au corps et au cœur.

Il était insistant. Ça en devenait gênant.

"Reste…" murmura-t-il entre deux baisers, le samedi matin entre les draps.

Comment pouvait-il embrasser et parler en même temps ?

Loki voulut protester, Steve lui vola sa langue, joua avec, la suça et finit par la relâcher pour lui grignoter la lèvre inférieure. "Tu n'as qu'à dire oui… Si c'est ce que tu veux…"

Il entortilla ses jambes à celles de Loki, lui captura les poignets et lui immobilisa les lèvres d'un autre baiser, possessif, intoxicant.

"Laisse-moi respirer" protesta-t-il en le repoussant.

Steve se redressa pour le laisser reprendre son souffle mais continua à le surplomber avec un sourire satisfait.

"J'ai dit _non_ " répéta Loki. "Arrête d'insister, respecte mon choix."

Steve se mordilla l'intérieur de la joue. "Donc tu ne veux pas rester ?"

"Mais ?" Loki lui cogna la poitrine du plat de la main. "Arrête de prétendre que tu sais tout mieux que moi. Je… Je peux faire mes propres choix, non ?"

Steve cligna des paupières et eut l'air, l'espace d'un instant, proprement abasourdi. Loki eut peur d'avoir poussé le bouchon trop loin mais celui-ci dit d'une voix moins assurée : "Oui, je… Je ne veux que… Que ton bien. Tu sais ?"

"Mmmh hum. Comme contester mon choix à répétition ?"

Loki lui effleura la mâchoire du pouce, un geste délicat qu'il ne s'osait pas souvent.

"T'es quelqu'un de bien, Steve. Bien meilleur que moi. Ça ne veut pas dire que tu dois décider pour moi."

Sa main remonta dans ses cheveux et l'agrippa. Cette fois, ce fut lui qui l'embrassa et lui qui maitrisa le rythme du baiser.

Mais ce n'était que le premier round. Steve continua le combat.

Loki para les coups les plus vicieux tout le week-end malgré la peur qui s'infiltrait dans chaque pensée, l'obsession du temps, la bombe qui tictaquait jusqu'au moment de rentrer, de revenir, l'impression de creuser sa propre tombe.

Il rangeait ses dessins dans la pochette en carton, les pinceaux dans leur trousse, les crayons dans l'autre et les pelures de gomme à la poubelle.

"Steve ? Tu as vu ma boîte d'aquarelle ?"

Il entendit Steve répondre par la négative de la chambre – lui aussi préparait son sac.

"Sérieusement, Steve ! Si tu l'as caché pour m'embêter, ce n'est PAS DRÔLE !"

Il fourragea avec une irritation croissante dans les feuilles restantes et ne jeta un pas un regard en entendant des pas arriver.

"Je n'ai pas touché à tes affaires, tu le sais. D'ailleurs je n'aurais vu aucun de tes dessins avant que tu partes."

"Pas grave, ils sont moches" feula Loki, excédé. "Je ne comprends pas _où_ je l'ai mise !"

"Ce n'est pas ça, dans ton sac ?" Il agita la main, tenant dedans une boîte blanche tachée.

"Si !" Avec un cri soulagé, Loki la prit religieusement et la rangea exactement là où Steve l'avait trouvé.

Avec un sourire indulgent, il coinça Loki contre le bureau en bois massif, moche comme tout mais hérité de son grand-père paternel qu'il n'avait pas connu.

"Hey, ça va bien se passer, du calme." Il l'embrassa sur les lèvres, léger comme une brume, et repoussa une mèche d'encre derrière l'oreille de Loki.

Celui-ci hocha nerveusement la tête. _Dimanche après-midi_ déjà, pensa-t-il avec horreur, _où sont passés ces quinze jours ? Il ne me reste que douze heures avec Steve, et après_ … La pensée de l'après était trop terrifiante pour l'évoquer trop longtemps.

Il passa ses mains sur la nuque de Steve comme un baume relaxant. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'eux-mêmes lorsque Steve le saisit sous les aisselles et le _souleva_ pour l'asseoir sur le bureau. Il en fut si ahuri qu'il ne sut même pas quoi dire. Steve pouffa, fier de sa démonstration de force virile et de mâle puissant, et se cala entre ses jambes d'une poussée délicate des hanches.

Loki pencha la tête en arrière et lui donna un coup de dents sur le nez avant de l'embrasser. Sa gorge blanche se découpait en courbes tranchées, l'arc du cou, la pomme d'Adam, la trace de la jugulaire et les cheveux épars couleur obsidienne qui caressaient l'arrondi délicat de la nuque. Steve la saisit avec révérence pour avoir quelque chose à laquelle se tenir pendant que c'était encore possible. Ils s'embrassèrent d'un rythme tranquille et doux. Complice. Ils se frottèrent le nez, se touchèrent du front, Loki frotta son crâne contre la mâchoire de Steve et referma ses jambes sur ses cuisses, juste en dessous de la courbe musclée de ses fesses.

"Je me permets d'insister encore mais…"

"Steve !"

"Tu pourrais rester. Si tu voulais. Tu peux."

"Laisse tomber…"

"Loki, si tu veux retourner voir ta famille : vas-y, fonce. Mais si tu n'as pas envie, reste ici. Tu seras tout seul, tu n'auras même pas à me supporter ! Il n'y a rien de mal à ce que tu prennes tes distances si tes parents deviennent toxiques, sache-le."

"Tu dis ça comme si c'était simple."

"Mais ça l'est. Écoute." Il secoua l'épaule pour dégager Loki et forcer son regard dans le sien. "Ta fierté ne vaut pas ton bonheur. D'accord ?"

Le souffle de Loki se bloqua dans sa gorge. Steve le reprit dans ses bras et enfouit son visage dans sa chevelure soyeuse.

"Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça te tracasse tant, que je reste chez toi ou pas" bougonna Loki. "On n'a même pas couché ensemble _une seule fois_ cette semaine !"

Steve éclata de rire, un son cristallin à ses tympans. Loki aimait sentir son corps vibrer contre le sien.

"Si c'est un problème, ne t'inquiète pas, on se rattrapera quand je reviendrai. Après six mois d'abstinence forcée, je peux te prédire que je serais bien excité."

"Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi tu insistes autant. Pourquoi tu ferais ça ? Ça me dépasse !" dit Loki en admettant son impuissance à le comprendre.

"Mmmh ?" murmura Steve. "Tu _sais_ pourquoi. Tu sais. Toi aussi."

Loki battit furieusement des paupières et planta ses dents dans ses lèvres pour s'empêcher les larmes qui lui montèrent aux yeux. Il serra Steve de toutes ses forces, les bras bandés, les mains crispées, les ongles enfoncés dans son pull.

"Si tu restais ici et que tu m'avais fait la même proposition, je n'aurais pas hésité" avoua-t-il d'un murmure.

"Fais quelque chose dont tu as envie, toi, pour une fois. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?"

"Tu sais" gémit Loki. Il frotta son nez au col de Steve.

"Alors c'est une affaire entendue" décréta Steve d'une voix autoritaire – excitante au possible – il contrôlait la situation. Et il y avait une expression juvénile sur ses traits, un bonheur simple qui lui était enfin octroyé. Loki se surprit à lui renvoyer le sien, timide mais bien présent sur son visage.

Steve avait la joie contagieuse.

"Ça tombe bien parce que j'ai fait la liste de toutes les corvées que tu aurais à faire et le règlement de l'appart' !" dit-il fièrement en brandissant une feuille de papier.

"T'es sérieux ? Mais est-ce que tu m'écoutes quand je dis quelque chose ? Ou t'étais si sûr que j'allais changer d'avis ?"

"Non, j'espérais juste." Et il avait la voix si tendre, les prunelles si douces que Loki céda entièrement et prit le règlement.

* * *

Les filles, nous approchons de la fin, préparez-vous, je sens qu'elle est proche !

Alors, est-ce que c'est assez mignon ? Franchement, pour moi, vu ce que j'écris habituellement, c'est trop plein de mignonitude xD (mais peut-être que non en fait -_-')


	8. Chapter 8

Hello all !

Ce chapitre est moins fourni que les autres parce que sinon il aurait été beaucoup trop long et comme c'est bientôt la fin, je fais durer le plaisir. L'art d'arrêter les chapitres au bon moment, gnnh c'est dur. Ça n'empêche pas de laisser un commentaire huhu !

Je vous avoue que je n'ai pas envie qu'elle se finisse cette histoire, tellement j'ai aimé la rêver et l'écrire… j'en trouverai d'autres à écrire…

Bon en attendant, je crois que j'ai encore gagné des abonné-e-s (je crois)(non c'est SÛR, je ne suis pas folle hahaha) donc un gros **YO** à ces gens qui ne me parlez pas (qui êtes-vouuuus ?) mais qui aimez mon histoire barrée et surtout Steve et Loki (sont-y pas mignons ces deux-là ?)(je les adore !) Vous êtes gentils, huhu !

Et j'ai reçu des commentaires de lectrices nouvelles (BIENVENUE !) : **BluElectre** , **Marion D.** , **LLHS** au nom impossible à réécrire, et **Andyema**. Les filles, les gens, merci à vous !

Et merci aux anciennes et fidèles (ça fait pas un peu secte ?) : **melaanie10** , **Aiiwa** , **Monkey** **D.** **Elena** et **Feeli37** !

Vos commentaires me donnent toujours le sourire :D

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Un goût de neige et de liberté**

 **Chapitre 8**

* * *

La liste de Steve était parfaitement stupide : tout ce que Loki faisait déjà chez lui. Il prit soin de la rouler en boule devant Steve avec ostentation et de la jeter à la poubelle. La seule obligation particulière était de rester en contact, ce qui ne posait pas de problème – au contraire. Loki installa Skype sur son ordinateur et prit ses marques dans l'appartement. Ils se parlaient environ une fois par semaine, quand la connexion de Steve le permettait.

" _Tu es toujours en ligne !_ " l'accueillit-il avec le sourire un jour.

"Pendant que je dessine, ça ne me coûte rien de laisser l'ordinateur allumé. Je peux même écouter de la musique" répondit Loki en levant à peine les yeux vers lui, absorbé dans la courbe d'une main qui refusait de se laisser capturer sur le papier. "Comment vas-tu ?"

" _Ça va_ " lui dit Steve et même sans le regarder, même à travers l'écran, Loki pouvait savoir qu'il mentait.

"Mmmh… Comment vont tes missions ?" Il lâcha l'affaire et étudia le visage de Steve, plus las que d'habitude, les traits plus marqués et les cernes plus accentués.

" _Difficile, difficile_ …" Steve se plongea dans ses pensées. " _Je dois partir… Commando spécial, la totale. Je ne pourrai pas te parler avant vendredi prochain_."

Dix jours de silence. "C'est dangereux ?" demanda Loki en s'efforçant de repousser une peur animale.

Steve sourit. " _Si ça ne l'était pas, on n'aurait pas besoin de moi_."

"Sois prudent" grogna Loki en se rongeant l'ongle du pouce.

" _Sûr. Et toi, ça ira ?_ "

"Ouais. Je ne mettrai pas le feu à la cage d'escalier" promit Loki d'une voix sarcastique. "De toute façon, tes potes passent régulièrement. T'as de bons amis, dis donc ! Mais j'ai comme l'impression qu'ils ne me font pas confiance..."

Steve n'avait pas l'air de trouver ça drôle. " _Bucky ? Je lui redirai d'arrêter sa paranoïa… Il est pénible… Il me couve trop._ "

"Depuis que tu t'es retrouvé seul, apparemment."

" _Ouais, depuis que ma mère est morte… Il ne pense pas à mal mais_ –"

"Ça ne me dérange pas" le rassura Loki. "On s'entend bien" ajouta-t-il, ce qui était moins vrai. Disons qu'ils se chamaillaient mais il appréciait leurs petites joutes verbales et leurs échanges de regards noirs, comme deux cowboys à Hollywood. Pas sûr que Bucky soit du même avis, par contre. "Et ton ami Sam passe souvent, aussi."

" _Sam ? Mais ils ne vont pas tous s'y mettre ? Je suis désolé, tu peux_ –"

"Il est sympa, super sympa même. On s'entend bien. Il –"

" _Il quoi ?_ "

"Ne fais pas de réflexion" menaça Loki, le doigt pointé vers la caméra.

" _Promis_." Steve fit le salut militaire (ce que Loki trouva ultra érotique).

"Il a réussi à me convaincre d'aller voir un psy…"

Steve éclata d'un rire victorieux. " _Il est encore plus doué que moi_ " exulta-t-il puis il se calma. " _Ça donne quoi ?_ "

"Déjà trois séances et des pilules…" Loki tendit la main pour attraper la boîte et l'agita devant son nez pour la montrer à Steve. "À prendre à heures fixes. Mais bon, t'avais raison… Ça aide. Le docteur Banner est plus… compétent que ce à quoi je m'attendais." Son ton méprisant cachait mal sa gêne.

" _Je suis content que tu acceptes de l'aide_ " dit Steve d'une voix douce.

Loki haussa les épaules pour se dispenser de répondre. Il retourna à son tracé de main pendant que Steve lui parlait de son équipe. Un certain Gabe Jones fit même coucou derrière son épaule en le saluant par son prénom et Steve dut avouer qu'il avait parlé de lui à son équipe.

"Sois prudent" répéta Loki. "Et envoie-moi un mail dès que tu seras rentré à la base."

" _Promis_." Steve refit le salut militaire et Loki fut pris au ventre par l'envie de l'embrasser, le _toucher_.

"Tu me manques" dit-il très vite avant que le courage lui manque.

" _Ouais, moi aussi_ " répondit Steve avec un sourire ravi. " _Enfin, quand j'peux me permettre de rêvasser, ce qui n'arrive… pas souvent. Mais ça me fait toujours du bien de te parler._ "

"Tu rentres quand ?"

" _C'est en négociations – mais pas avant mai, ça c'est sûr_."

Loki grogna comme un ours.

" _Je dois laisser l'ordi aux autres. Je t'embrasse_."

Loki entendit les sifflements des collègues de Steve avant qu'il ne raccroche et leva les yeux au ciel – au moins, celui-ci n'était pas entouré d'homophobes finis mais d'amis tolérants qui cassaient les clichés sur les militaires – bien que Steve lui ait assuré, à demi-mots, que ce n'était comme ça partout, loin de là.

Tout en se concentrant sur le pli des jointures et l'angle des phalanges de cette main rebelle, Loki laissa son esprit tisser un plan diabolique pour le retour de Steve.

* * *

Steve arriva à l'aéroport de Lyon le quatre juin, le teint bronzé et les épaules ceintes dans son tee-shirt militaire un peu plus moulant que nécessaire. Loki en eut la bouche sèche et déglutit difficilement. Il nota que ses cheveux avaient poussé, Steve les avait repoussés en arrière mais une mèche blonde rebondissait sur son front et, quand il souleva ses lunettes en entrant dans le terminal pour chercher Loki du regard, il était plus beau que jamais.

Il leva le bras pour se signaler, Steve l'aperçut et lui fit signe – comme s'il était parfaitement invisible, comme si la moitié de l'aéroport n'avait pas les yeux rivés sur lui – et Loki pensa avec une force fauve et possessive, _Il est mien, le mien_. D'un pas de danse gracieux, il fut sur lui et se jeta dans ses bras. Oreille contre oreille, ils se broyèrent mutuellement les côtes dans leur joie de se retrouver. Loki inspira son odeur, savoura les muscles qu'il sentait sous le tissu et la chaleur qu'il lui offrait.

"Tu m'avais _manqué_ " dit-il avec un grand sourire – un sourire radieux et sincère, une expression qu'il n'arborait pas souvent.

Puis, pris d'un brusque geyser de courage, il fit un manquement à ses principes de précaution et embrassa Steve délicatement.

On ne vit qu'une fois, et pas forcément plus heureux parce qu'on vit caché.

"Hey !" Steve apprécia le baiser à sa juste valeur.

Loki se noya dans ses yeux couleur de brume. Steve lui rendit de l'oxygène avec un autre baiser, aussi léger et aussi tendre.

"On rentre ?"

"Je ne campe pas ici, je rêve de retrouver mon lit. Je-suis-crevé."

Loki fronça le nez. _J'espère qu'il te reste de l'énergie en réserve_ , pensa-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

"Tu as pris la voiture de Sam ?" s'étonna Steve.

"Je lui ai demandé" dit Loki d'un ton dégagé. "On n'allait pas prendre la navette, quand même."

Lui savait _beaucoup mieux_ mentir que Steve.

* * *

Il gara la voiture de Sam devant l'immeuble comme convenu et jura mentalement. La poubelle ambulante de Clint, d'une couleur violette reconnaissable, était garée dix mètres plus loin. Pour détourner l'attention de Steve, il n'eut d'autre choix que de le plaquer contre la carrosserie et le taquiner des lèvres, les mains de chaque côté de son cou, un genou espiègle entre ses jambes.

"Tu m'as manqué" redit-il d'une voix rauque en le regardant à travers le voile de ses cils. "Dépêche-toi !"

Et il recula, invitant un Steve étonné à le suivre à l'intérieur du hall. Pour faire bonne mesure, Loki l'embrassa aussi contre les boîtes aux lettres et dans l'ascenseur. Ils avaient les lèvres rougies en débarquant sur le palier du troisième étage.

Loki brandit les clés devant le nez de Steve. "Home sweet home. Bon retour à la maison."

Steve s'en empara, l'embrassa léger-léger et ouvrit la porte de chez lui. L'appartement était plongé dans le noir mais il perçut immédiatement l'odeur de pizza et des froissements de vêtements.

"Y a quelqu'un qui – ?" voulut-il demander à Loki qui le talonnait.

La lumière jaillit.

"SURPRISE !" beugla Bucky plus fort que tous les autres. Le chœur ajouta : "Bienvenu-ue !" dans un cri à réveiller les morts.

Steve faillit en lâcher son sac de surprise.

Le salon avait été décoré en bonne et due forme avec une guirlande de fanions, la table basse était recouverte de bouteilles et de gobelets en plastique et, de ce que Steve pouvait en juger, l'alcool serait à volonté et les gâteaux apéritifs à foison.

La pièce était encombrée de monde. Que des amis. Bucky et Natasha, l'air si heureux de revoir Steve qu'il leur sourit sans réfléchir. Sam et Sharon, qui se tenaient par la taille et le regardaient affectueusement. Clint et son chien, sans qu'on sache lequel des deux était le plus excité à la perspective des tranches de saucissons dans un ramequin. Scott Lang, un vieil ami de lycée qui galérait à trouver du travail. Carol Danvers, son ancien officier de formation, qu'il avait perdu de vue. Les faux jumeaux Wanda et Pietro qui avaient toujours des histoires hilarantes à raconter sur leur pays natal. Le vieux voisin Nick Fury, qui avait veillé sur lui et sa mère durant son cancer. Ainsi que des connaissances moins proches qui mettaient l'ambiance pendant les soirées : Tony et Pepper, Maria et Rhodes.

Bref plus de monde que Steve n'avait jamais laissé entrer dans son appartement.

"Mais…" dit-il bêtement. "Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?"

"Demande-lui" sourit Sam avec un signe de menton en direction de l'entrée.

Le sourire de Loki dévoilait toutes ses dents et lui donnait l'air machiavélique.

"C'est ton idée ?" s'étonna Steve, estomaqué.

Loki acquiesça, pudiquement muet. Le salon attendait, suspendu à leurs lèvres.

"Classe, le baiser dehors !" plaisanta Clint d'une voix forte, brisant la glace.

"C'était à cause de ta déchetterie à roulettes, Barton !" râla Loki. "Ta bouse violette a failli tout faire capoter !"

Un éclat de rire secoua les invités, Clint se fit gentiment chambrer pour sa maladresse et se défendit en expliquant que c'était à cause des douze pizzas qu'il avait dû porter jusqu'au troisième étage tout seul. Steve perdit Loki de vue. Bucky lui sauta sur le dos en un câlin félin pour leurs retrouvailles. Natasha lui embrassa les pommettes, Sam lui ébouriffa les cheveux et lui assura : "Cette fois, au prochain jogging, je vais te détruire à la course. Demande à Sharon, je me suis entraîné comme un dingue."

Tony ouvrit sa première bouteille de champagne – il en avait apporté _cinq_ ! – on poussa des cris d'encouragements, Steve se retrouva avec une coupe dans la main et son sac repoussé dans la chambre. Pepper et Maria s'occupèrent de la musique et quand Steve s'inquiéta du bruit, Sharon le rassura : "Loki a prévenu tout l'immeuble, t'inquiète !"

Il discuta avec Nick avant que celui-ci ne se retire à sa solitude, puis il participa à un débat entre Bucky et Sam sur la réduction des effectifs policiers, Clint lui fourra une moitié de pizza dégoulinante de fromage entre les mains et attira l'attention autour de lui lorsqu'il ordonna à son chien Lucky des choses plus absurdes les unes que les autres en échange d'un morceau de saucisson.

Le salon commençait à devenir surchauffé, Tony faisait tourner son pull au dessus de sa tête, debout sur une chaise. Sam, Sharon, Clint et Natasha organisaient un « Action ou Vérité » qui allait sûrement dégénérer, c'était un joyeux bazar et Steve, emporté au milieu de toute cette agitation, se sentait parfaitement à sa place.

Il réussit à coincer Loki dans la salle de bain au moment où il voulait sortir des toilettes. Steve le repoussa contre le panneau de la douche et referma la porte derrière eux. Loki lui sourit, presque timidement.

"Ça te plaît ?"

"Tu plaisantes ? C'est la meilleure soirée de rentrée que j'ai jamais eu !"

Le sourire de Loki s'accentua. Lui aussi était beau. Ses cheveux lui arrivaient aux épaules, noir de jais, avec des reflets argentés dans la lumière de la salle de bain. Son teint pâle était plus sain, son visage plus serein, son regard moins traqué. Le bonheur tranquille lui allait bien.

"Cool" souffla-t-il et cette fois, il prit son temps pour embrasser Steve. "Je te devais bien ça."

Sa main glissa sur sa poitrine.

"Tu ne me dois rien" répondit Steve d'un ton absolu. "Tu ne me dois ab-so-lu-ment rien."

"Mmmh, si tu le dis" murmura Loki en déposant une série de baisers dans son cou.

Cinq minutes après, ils y étaient encore. Leurs gémissements embuaient le miroir. Steve le massait à travers son pantalon soudainement trop serré.

Quelqu'un frappa violemment à la porte du plat de la main. Ils s'interrompirent avec un soupir.

"Mince" souffla Loki. "Vas-y, retourne profiter de tes amis, moi je vais faire passer ça." Il fit un geste de la main dépité vers son bas-ventre.

Steve eut un sourire canaille. "On se rattrapera plus tard."

Il était en vacances pour quatre semaines. Que demander de plus ?

* * *

Loki dut ranger le salon déserté, les cadavres de bouteille, les taches de pizza sur les coussins (merci qui, merci Clint), les gobelets éparpillés, les gâteaux apéritifs écrasés sur le sol. Et ça en valait la peine. Pire, ça lui faisait plaisir. D'organiser ça pour Steve.

S'il s'était projeté à vingt-six ans, il n'aurait jamais imaginé _ça_. Ce genre de vie. Surprenant, les tournants inattendus que peut prendre la vie, les virages à cent-quatre-vingt degrés et les descentes dangereuses qu'il avait osé dévaler.

Steve dormait déjà, couché à plat ventre sur le lit, à moitié déshabillé seulement. Adossé à au chambranle de la chambre, Loki le regarda, le cœur débordant d'affection. Il lui retira son pantalon et le recouvrit de la couette avant de s'allonger à ses côtés.

Il se sentait parfaitement à sa place, lui aussi.

* * *

Steve était là pour quatre semaines, vingt-huit jours précisément, et Loki savait que, comme à chaque permission, il comptait bien en profiter au _maximum_.

"Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu vas repartir _dans deux jours_ " geignit Loki.

Il était artistiquement allongé sur le ventre, drapé dans les draps comme une femme sur un tableau de la Renaissance. Steve avait insisté pour le dessiner et il avait cédé – après un travail au corps très, très agréable.

"Ça passe _tellement_ vite…"

"Je sais" soupira Steve.

"T'as intérêt à bien me dessiner ! Si tu fous en l'air mes proportions, je serais vexé !" le prévint Loki, peu confiant envers la ride d'application sur le front de Steve.

"J'ai un peu perdu la main" admit celui-ci. "Je pense que je vais emmener ton carnet là-bas, j'essayerai de dessiner entre deux missions. Je ne sais pas ce qui ne va pas, si c'est le cou, l'épaule ou le dos, regarde."

"C'est moi, ça ?" glapit Loki, vexé.

"Hey, t'exagère, c'est ressemblant !"

"Oui, oui… On dirait un babouin qui se baigne…"

"Quoi ? N'importe quoi !"

"C'est quoi ces vagues là ?"

"J'essayais de faire les plis du drap."

"Essaye encore !"

"Trou duc' !" lança Steve avec affection.

"Tu ne préfères pas qu'on aille se doucher plutôt ?"

"Dès que j'aurais fini."

"Vaudrait mieux arrêter le massacre maintenant, enfin c'est mon avis..."

"Et j'en ai rien à faire, laisse-moi finir mon dessin. Reste tranquille et tais-toi. Le Maître est à l'œuvre !"

Loki éclata d'un rire peu charitable. Il trouva le moyen de distraire Steve de sa tentative de le dessiner en déposant des baisers le long de son torse et en descendant lentement sous la couette. Il arrivait à l'aine lorsque la sonnerie de l'interphone retentit.

Steve poussa un feulement de frustration. Loki pouffa et prit une pose étudiée sur le matelas, lascive au possible.

"Je t'attends là" susurra-t-il en contemplant le dos nu de son amant dans toute la splendeur des premiers rayons de soleil. Steve s'en alla en grommelant.

"Allô ?"

"Bonjour, je suis bien chez Steve Rogers ?" demanda une voix indubitablement féminine.

"… Oui" répondit Steve avec méfiance en pensant _Si c'est un témoin de Jehova, je l'envoie se faire paître_ mais ceux-ci démarchaient toujours par paire.

"J'aurais voulu vous parler, serait-il possible d'entrer ?"

"À quel sujet ?"

"C'est une affaire privée."

Soupçonneux, Steve appuya sur le bouton d'entrée avant de se rappeler qu'il était nu. Il enfila un jogging de Loki et un tee-shirt rapiécé en quatrième vitesse – juste à temps pour ouvrir à la dame, quinquagénaire, blonde et digne, qui en imposait sur le palier. Son visage lui disait quelque chose. Il regretta ses habits misérables.

"Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ?"

"Je suis madame Odinson. La mère de Loki." Comme Steve ne bougeait pas, elle poursuivit. "On m'a dit que vous sauriez où se trouve mon fils. Je suis très inquiète pour lui."

Même éloquence, mêmes formulations élégantes. Steve remarqua qu'ils se frottaient les mains de la même façon nerveuse lorsqu'ils étaient tendus.

"Oui. Oui, je sais où il est."

Et ils restèrent face à face à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux.

"Auriez-vous l'obligeance de me dire où il est ?" dit-elle et si cela avait la construction d'une question, c'était un ordre intraitable.

Steve sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez. Il se rappela du bleu sur la mâchoire de Loki, qui était passé par les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel, son chagrin à ce moment-là, et sa mélancolie qui n'avait pas disparu et réapparaissait lorsqu'il avait le regard flou et pensif.

Il avait toujours eu des problèmes avec l'autorité, armée ou non. Dieu sait si ça lui avait attiré des problèmes et, jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Peggy, il était la tête de turc des officiers. Seule elle avait su le canaliser, développer son potentiel et lui avait permis de monter en grade pour accéder au poste spécial où il pouvait déployer au mieux ses capacités. Ça n'était pas cette bonne femme étrangère qui allait dicter sa loi : elle avait ignoré son fils pendant six mois puis, au lieu d'essayer de l'appeler, elle allait le déranger lui, un inconnu, pour le traquer.

"Loki est ici" dit-il d'une voix terne.

Elle eut l'air surprise. "Je pensais… Monsieur Stark a eu l'obligeance de me donner votre nom mais… J'ignorais que… Loki habite ici ?"

Elle jeta un coup d'œil, essayant d'apercevoir l'appartement derrière lui, peut-être pour obtenir une vision fugace de son fils.

Steve hocha la tête sans chercher à être plus poli que nécessaire.

"Je voudrais lui parler" dit-elle de sa voix autoritaire qui rappela à Steve la voix pleine de morgue de Pierce, le pire colonel qu'il avait servi.

"Je vais lui demander, bougez pas" bougonna-t-il et il lui referma la porte au nez, se délectant de son air abasourdi qu'il avait surpris pendant une fraction de seconde.

Il trottina jusqu'à la chambre.

Loki lui adressa un coup d'œil terriblement lubrique. Sa main s'aventurait sur sa peau blanche, jusqu'à son bas-ventre qui reposait en paix. "Je commençais à m'ennuyer…" murmura-t-il.

Steve combattit les effets de cette voix sur son propre désir et l'avertit : "Ta mère est là. Est-ce que tu veux lui parler ?"

La manière dont Loki se redressa fut presque comique. Ses mèches volèrent dans tous les sens, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et les sourcils bondirent jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux. Il s'assit, tout envie coupée par la nouvelle.

"Ma mère ? Frigga, tu veux dire ? Elle est… Ici ?"

"Sur le palier" dit Steve en l'indiquant du pouce. "Est-ce que tu veux lui parler ?"

"Je –" Il s'interrompit, visiblement divisé. Son regard rebondissait dans la chambre, troublé.

"Tu as le choix" souligna Steve. "Fais comme tu veux."

Loki réfléchit. Steve attendit. Enfin, celui-ci secoua la tête.

"Non. Si j'ai le choix… Alors non."

"Ok. Je vais lui dire."

Steve rouvrit la porte. Frigga lui jeta un œil ulcéré.

"De quel droit –"

"Il ne veut pas vous parler."

"Pardon ?!"

"Je viens de lui demander. Loki n'a pas envie de vous parler. Au revoir."

Steve commençait à refermer la porte. Elle y appuya la main, alarmée.

"Attendez, vous ne comprenez pas, il s'agit de _mon fils_ , je dois –"

"Et c'est _mon compagnon_ " insista Steve. "Il a été très clair. C'est non. Merci de respecter ses choix" dit Steve d'une voix d'acier qu'il utilisait rarement en civil.

Il avait les mâchoires serrées vissées et parlait à travers la barrière d'émail de ses dents qui filtraient un peu sa colère. Il aurait aimé connaître les chiffres exacts, les statistiques, pour pouvoir les balancer en vrac à cette femme. Lui dire que les personnes LGBT avaient plus de chances que les hétéros de tomber en dépression ; le pourcentage de celles et ceux qui se suicidaient après un rejet de leur famille ; la précarité, la peur, l'isolement, le dégoût de soi.

Mais elle était venue. Peut-être y avait-il une chance de réconciliation ? Un lien à reconstruire ?

Mais Steve avait dans son lit un chat errant à protéger.

"Attendez, Loki, je dois lui –" commença-t-elle.

"Au revoir."

Steve referma la porte sans état d'âme sur le visage paniqué de Frigga, son air d'incompréhension. Il n'avait jamais fait ça à personne, même aux témoins de Jehova ; il se sentit coupable immédiatement. Toutefois, il ne revint pas sur sa décision.

Loki était resté sur le lit, adossé au mur, les genoux repliés contre son torse, le regard perdu dans les plis défaits du drap. Leur moment intime s'était évanoui.

Steve s'assit près de lui, posa sa joue sur le sommet de son crâne et ses bras autour de ses épaules.

"Tu crois que c'était la bonne décision ?" lui demanda Loki d'une petite voix.

"J'en sais rien" dit Steve après réflexion. "Mais j'aurais sûrement fait la même chose."

Ils respirèrent de concert.

"Ta mère était au courant que tu étais…?"

"Je lui avais dit à l'hôpital. Je sortais avec Peggy mais j'étais parfois confus… En tant qu'infirmière, elle en avait vu d'autres. Ça ne lui a fait ni chaud ni froid."

"Elle avait l'air sympa…"

"Ouais, elle était super" se souvint Steve avec une chaleur triste dans la gorge.

Loki s'érafla l'avant-bras. "J'aurais dû…" Il fit mine de se relever.

Steve le tint serré contre lui. "Elle est partie, Loki. Crois-moi c'est pour le mieux."

"Tu m'as _défendu_ " murmura Loki avec déférence.

Steve l'embrassa entre les sourcils. "Évidemment. C'est mon métier, idiot."

"Et tu lui as refermé la porte au nez."

Steve fronça le nez. "Elle m'a énervé. Je l'ai trouvé gonflée de se ramener chez moi sans prévenir. Je ne suis pas très objectif mais tes parents, pff, ils peuvent aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis."

Loki leva un sourcil. "Ça ne te ressemble pas, un jugement aussi incisif."

"Tu t'es jeté la tête la première dans une avalanche !" Il y avait une colère inhabituelle brûlant dans sa voix. "Et ils ne se sont même pas rendus compte que c'était délibéré."

"Parlons d'autre chose" chuchota Loki.

Steve posa ses pouces sur ses pommettes, juste sous les yeux pour croiser son regard sans concession. "Tu te sens bien ici ?"

Loki lui fit un sourire de travers. "T'as pas idée." Il laissa filer une seconde, se mordit la lèvre et dit : "Tu as dit que tu étais _mon compagnon_."

Steve lui adressa un sourire suffisant : "Je suis _toujours_ honnête. Juste la vérité."

Loki lui mordit le pouce. "On était occupé avant cette interruption, non ?"

"Oui ! Mon dessin !"

"Non !" Loki lui bondit dessus alors que Steve fouillait les draps à la recherche de son carnet, le lui fit sauter de ses mains et lui planta les ongles dans les hanches pour le faire tenir en place tandis qu'il se coulait contre lui, de plus en plus bas.

Plus tard, Steve trouva dans la boîte aux lettres, sur la pile de factures, un post-it jaune avec le numéro de la mère de Loki inscrit dessus. Il l'accrocha au dessus du bureau, sur le panneau de liège où Loki avait déjà punaisé des modèles, des ébauches et des esquisses – ça lui faisait plaisir que celui-ci se soit investi dans l'appartement, qu'il s'y sente assez chez lui pour s'étaler. Mais Loki ne fit jamais de remarque sur le bout de papier jaune.

* * *

Loki travaillait avec acharnement pour se libérer lorsque Steve rentrerait, vendredi prochain, pour sa prochaine permission. S'il ne dormait que quatre heures par nuit jusqu'à la fin de la semaine, il serait charrette mais il réussirait à libérer son planning à temps. Même si les cernes s'étalaient sous ses yeux et qu'il mangeait des nouilles chinoises à réchauffer au micro-ondes depuis deux jours, c'était pour la bonne cause. Il avait de plus en plus de commandes. Son réseau s'étendait, son style plaisait – il avait du mal à y croire, il restait prudent – et il avait même maintenant trois clients réguliers. Malgré la situation économique difficile, il y avait plus d'opportunités à Lyon qu'au creux de sa Montagne.

Celle-ci lui manquait. C'est pour ça que lorsqu'il avait trouvé un mail de Sif dans sa boîte aux lettres, Loki y avait réfléchi à deux fois avant de le supprimer. En le lisant – il avait cédé à la curiosité – il se passa plusieurs fois le pouce sur ses lèvres avec perplexité.

 _[…] Thor m'a dit ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé ! Pourquoi t'as DISPARU ! Et tu nous as rien dit MERDE, POURQUOI ?_

 _J'espère que tu vas bien ! Comment tu vas ? T'es où ?_

 _Tu sais que mes parents ont un chalet en bas du Pic Saint-Manet ? Si tu veux y aller, t'as juste à m'envoyer un e-mail, la maison est libre du […]_

Des images de paysages luxuriants, de pentes vertes, d'herbe nouvelle et luisante, de ciel bleu-bleu-bleu à perte de vue lui revinrent en mémoire avec la force d'un souvenir chéri et enfoui dans une boîte pour éviter d'y penser, de se faire du mal. Il serra les poings. La Montagne l'été. Le cri des marmottes. L'odeur du chèvrefeuille. Les chardons. Même les bouses de vaches fraîches, tiens. Et le bruit de leurs grosses cloches autour du cou. La douceur du vent frais sur la peau.

La proposition emballa tellement Steve qu'il hurla " _OUI !_ " sur Skype de toute la force de ses poumons et son équipe se précipita autour de lui, croyant que Loki l'avait demandé en fiançailles.

Celui-ci fut doublement content d'avoir augmenté son rythme de travail : ils avaient maintenant les moyens de partir en vacances.

Le chalet était luxueux. C'était un refuge d'ermite perdu au fin fond de la vallée. Ils ne pouvaient pas rêver mieux.

Les chemins de randonnée abondaient autour du pic Saint-Manet et en cette saison, ils étaient pratiquement seuls. Ils batifolaient, un brin d'herbe entre les dents. Steve adorait prendre Loki par surprise, le faire basculer dans la pente avec un cri de terreur non-feint, les faire rouler tous les deux et l'embrasser quand ils s'immobilisaient. Ils étaient couverts de bleus, les sacs en dos en souffraient mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de recommencer.

Loki ne pensait pas que c'était possible d'être aussi heureux.

Parfois cela lui faisait mal dans la poitrine.

Une peur hideuse le saisissait alors à l'idée de perdre tout ça.

Il dépendait trop de Steve.

Puis celui-ci passait un bras autour de son épaule, lui effleurait la joue du pouce ou le frôlait d'une manière décontractée, _inconsciente_ , et Loki se détendait. La panique se dissipait.

Il n'en parla pas à Steve du séjour.

En rentrant, il s'en ouvrit au docteur Banner, son psychologue, mais malgré toutes ses belles paroles, il ne parvint pas à être complètement rassuré.

* * *

Steve était reparti. Pour cinq mois cette fois – cinq mois ! Loki avait connu une période de creux avant d'être sélectionné pour trois contrats différents et travaillait de plus belle, satisfait de ne pas compter ses heures.

Il fut tiré d'une peinture à la gouache par la sonnerie de l'interphone. Il leva la tête, haussa les épaules, finit de déposer la noisette de peinture au bout de son pinceau sur la toile et le mit à tremper pour éviter qu'il sèche. Les mains sales, il appuya sur le bouton en priant pour que l'individu, qui qu'il soit, ait perdu patience.

" _Loki_ ?!"

Perdu ! Pour une surprise, c'était une surprise – et pas une bonne.

"Thor" grinça-t-il à contrecœur.

* * *

Tin tin tiiiiin… *Musique de suspens terrible*

Cette fin de chapitre est absolument ridicule et inutilement dramatique n'est-ce pas ?

Bon week-end chers lecteurs/lectrices !


	9. Chapter 9

_Civil War_ est sorti depuis plus de deux semaines et sur internet, je vois de plus en plus de posts avec des réflexions comme "Tony a fait ce qu'il fallait, Steve n'est qu'un irresponsable qui a divisé les Avengers" ou bien "Steve ne pouvait pas faire autrement, c'est Tony qui est responsable de cette guerre entre eux" (en _bien plus_ méchant !) et… Sans spoilers, je ne pense pas que ce soit le but du film, de diviser le public entre TeamIronMan et TeamCaptainAmerica… D'après moi, les Russos voulaient montrer que 1) les Avengers sont des êtres humains faillibles, _tous_ _sans exception_ et 2) la vengeance (la rancune, la rancœur, vouloir se venger et détruire l'autre pour des fautes passées) bousille soi-même et les gens qui nous entourent, ceux qu'on aime autant que ceux qu'on déteste. Celles qui avez vu le film, vous en pensez quoi ?

(Ça me fait grincer des dents, tous ces posts haineux sur internet qui sont en faveur de l'un pour mieux détruire l'autre – Les gars, c'est justement ce qui a divisé les Avengers dans le film !)

Assez parler de moi et mes p'tites opinions, parlons plutôt de la fic ^^

Avant-dernier chapitre les cocos, savourez le bien car il n'en restera plus qu'un.

J'suis déjà un peu nostalgique, je l'aimais vraiment bien cette fic… D'autres viendront *soupir*

En attendant, je suis heureuse de l'avoir fait partagé car j'ai l'impression que vous êtes nombreuses à l'apprécier. J'ai encore gagné des followers cette semaine *yeux exorbités* high five, dudes ! Et je reçois de plus en plus de commentaires à chaque chapitre et ça me fait tellement plaisir que cette histoire soit appréciée, j'vous dis pas !

Je l'ai inventé sur les télésièges aux sports d'hiver (vous savez les fauteuils volants où on se pèle la peau des fesses, où on a des glaçons au bout du nez et on prie pour arriver au sommet de la montagne le plus vite possible parce que pourquoi je suis sortie skier alors qu'il y a une tempête de neige nom de diou ?!) et c'est la première fic que j'aime relire quand je la corrige – ok, j'en suis fière voilà c'est dit, j'les aime bien ces deux nigauds et je suis contente si vous les appréciez aussi ! (Surtout n'hésitez pas à écrire du Steve/Loki *_*)

J'ai plein de personnes à remercier pour le dernier chapitre, venez là que je vous fasse un groOOos câlin : **Marion D.** , **Mikan Ichigo-Hime** , **la Renarde Bleue** , **Monkey D. Elena** , **LokiLoptrblablablaStark** , **Melaanie10** , **Tisama** , **Lithium Sodium** , **SoleilBreton** et **Aiiwa** (et pourquoi la moitié d'entre vous ont des pseudos super compliquées ?! Help)

Merci les filles pour vos p'tits mots super gentils et bonne continuation dans [ _la secte du Steve/Loki_ ] l'histoire !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Un goût de neige et de liberté**

 **Chapitre 9**

* * *

Steve était reparti. Pour cinq mois cette fois – cinq mois ! Loki avait connu une période de creux avant d'être sélectionné pour trois contrats différents et travaillait de plus belle, satisfait de ne pas compter ses heures.

Il fut tiré d'une peinture à la gouache par la sonnerie de l'interphone. Il leva la tête, haussa les épaules, finit de déposer la noisette de peinture au bout de son pinceau sur la toile et le mit à tremper pour éviter qu'il sèche. Les mains sales, il appuya sur le bouton en priant pour que l'individu, qui qu'il soit, ait perdu patience.

" _Loki_ ?!"

Perdu ! Pour une surprise, c'était une surprise – et pas une bonne.

"Thor" grinça-t-il à contrecœur.

" _Tu es là !_ " fit celui-ci avec une chaleur dans la phrase qui transperçait dans l'interphone.

"De toute évidence…"

" _Puis-je te parler ?_ "

"Vas-y."

" _Non, je – De vive voix. J'ai une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer_."

"Si c'est à propos de l'héritage, tu peux aller te faire –" commença Loki mais Thor le coupa vivement.

" _Non non non. S'il te plaît_ …"

Loki ne pouvait pas résister à cette voix aussi plaintive que les yeux d'un chiot. Il lui ouvrit la porte.

Néanmoins, il se raidit instantanément quand Thor entra dans l'entrée ridiculement étroite. Il avait reculé les épaules, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que son _frère_ se rue sur lui pour lui encastrer la tête dans le mur. Cependant, celui-ci hésitait aussi, sans savoir où garer sa grande carcasse. Il semblait aussi prudent que lui.

Loki ne l'avait pas vu depuis sa sortie explosive du placard mais il ne doutait pas qu'Odin lui avait parlé de leur autre affrontement dans des termes peu flatteurs. Il ne savait pas comment Thor réagirait et malgré la chaleur du mois de juin, sa peau s'était couverte de chair de poule.

Ils s'affrontaient comme chiens et loups. Loki avait oublié l'aura rayonnante de son frère, envahissante, qui le happait comme un rouleau écumeux. Thor dévisageait son frère perdu, qu'il avait cru disparu à jamais et qu'il venait de retrouver.

"Hey Loki, je…" Il hésita.

Thor n'hésitait jamais d'habitude. Il oscilla d'un pied sur l'autre puis, d'une large enjambée, rompit la barrière entre eux et étreignit son frère, sa barbe blonde dans ses cheveux. Loki se tendit encore plus. Ils avaient la même taille mais Thor avait toujours semblé plus grand à cause de sa stature décuplée.

"Tu as bonne mine" remarqua-il en lui agrippant les épaules comme s'il avait peur que Loki s'échappe par la fenêtre comme un corbeau.

"Toi aussi" fit Loki du bout des lèvres parce que c'était vrai et que c'était impossible de vivre avec Steve sans prendre ses mauvaises habitudes d'honnêteté.

Thor aussi avait l'air heureux.

"Steve n'est pas là ?"

"Non."

Loki parlait du bout des lèvres et ne faisait aucun effort. Il s'attendait à ce que Thor le houspille en l'accusant d'être « insupportable » mais celui-ci étudiait l'appartement. La première fois que Loki était entré, il avait l'air d'un chat de gouttière, un chien errant effrayé par la main tendue vers lui en signe d'amitié. Thor, lui, avait un léger sourire inconsistant près des fossettes et l'air stupidement content de se trouver ici.

"Il travaille ?"

"Mmmh."

Face à son frère, il ressemblait toujours à une bête à demi-sauvage.

"C'est Mère qui m'a donné l'adresse."

"Je m'en doutais."

"Elle a remué ciel et terre pour te trouver. Elle a harcelé Heimdall pendant un mois mais il a dit que la police ne pouvait rien faire sans preuves ; du moment que tu étais majeur, tu pouvais bien te volatiliser comme tu voulais."

Loki hocha la tête avec une moue désintéressée.

"C'est moi qui ai eu cette adresse, via Tony. Mère m'a dit qu'elle était venue ici mais Steve lui a claqué la porte au nez."

"C'est ça."

"Elle le déteste maintenant" commenta Thor d'un air neutre.

"Au moins, elle a une excuse" bougonna Loki.

Contre toute attente, Thor sourit.

"Il travaille beaucoup, non ? Tu ne le vois pas souvent, ça ne doit pas être évident ?"

"C'est peut-être mieux comme ça…" fit Loki d'un ton sardonique. "Je ne sais pas s'il pourrait me supporter en permanence…"

"Hum, j'ai bien réussi, moi" plaisanta Thor.

Un spasme agita le coin des lèvres de Loki. Pas un sourire, mais une ébauche.

"Il est gentil ? Tu te plais avec lui ?"

Désarçonné par cette avalanche de questions à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas, Loki se rembrunit. "Ça te regarde ?"

"Je veux juste être sûr que tu vas bien pour toi" l'assura Thor.

"Je suis certainement mieux ici que _là-bas_."

"Oui, c'est sûr… Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?"

"Dit quoi ?"

"Tout le monde ne parle que de ton mail à Asgard. Ça a même causé des soucis avec des touristes, des locataires se sont plaints, le gérant du magasin de ski a démissionné. T'as causé une belle pagaille !" Mais Thor disait cela sans jugement. "Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais dit que le boulot que tu faisais pour lui, c'était pas légal ?"

Loki se mâchait les lèvres avec application. Ses joues le brûlaient.

"Tu me l'aurais dit, toi ?" rétorqua-t-il lâchement.

Thor lui tapota l'épaule. "J'aurais aimé que tu me fasses suffisamment confiance…"

Ils restèrent à tanguer sur leurs deux pieds, debout entre la cuisine et le salon.

"Tu veux boire quelque chose ?" demanda Loki à contrecœur.

Thor accepta un café et se balada dans le salon pendant que Loki le préparait.

"Comment va le travail ?"

"Plutôt bien. Hey, laisse ça !"

"Je n'ai pas le droit de voir ?!"

"Non !"

"Tu caches toujours ton travail" regretta Thor. "Est-ce que Steve peut le voir, lui ?"

Loki lui fit des yeux noirs.

"De toute manière" ajouta Thor avec fierté, "J'ai pu en avoir un aperçu avec ta planche, pour le concours sur les sports d'hiver."

Loki manqua de s'étrangler avec sa propre salive. "Quoi ?!"

"Il suffit de taper ton nom dans un moteur de recherche. C'est superbe. Sincèrement !"

Loki fulminait, il renversa du café sur le plan de travail et posa les tasses brutalement sur la table basse du salon.

"T'avais pas une _Grande Nouvelle_ à m'annoncer…"

Thor se trémoussa d'excitation sur le canapé. Il extirpa de sa poche une boîte à bijou en velours bleu nuit et la tint devant Loki avec un grand sourire qui se propageait dans toute la pièce et concurrençait le soleil à la fenêtre.

Prudent, Loki prit la boîte avec un regard incertain en direction de Thor. Il l'ouvrit et découvrit à l'intérieur une bague en argent, trois petits cristaux délicatement plantés sur le dessus.

"Hum, j'imagine que ce n'est pas pour moi…?"

Thor rit. "C'est pour Jane. On va se marier l'été prochain."

"Oh." La jalousie mordit Loki au ventre comme un chat contrarié. "Mes félicitations" dit-il délicatement à Thor en lui rendant la boîte.

Toute à sa joie, celui-ci ne remarqua la raideur imperceptible de son frère.

"On se mariera à Chambéry, chez elle. Le 7 août pour être précis."

Loki refusa que le chat de la jalousie se love dans son ventre et le repoussa. Son sourire suivant fut plus ample, plus naturel.

"C'est bien, Thor. Félicitations, vraiment. Je suis content pour toi."

"Oui ?"

"Oui. Tu rayonnes."

Thor rit encore, incapable de se contrôler. "C'est la meilleure décision de ma vie." Il poussa un soupir de bonheur satisfait et Loki se surprit à espérer que son couple avec Jane dure toute leur vie. Thor le méritait.

"Je sais que tu n'aimes pas trop Jane –"

"Je ne –"

"Mais j'aurais voulu savoir, Loki… Est-ce que tu voudrais être mon garçon d'honneur ?"

Loki ricana et répondit sans même réfléchir : "Non."

Comme Thor clignait des yeux, il ne lui laissa pas le temps d'argumenter. "Non non, absolument pas. Oublie."

"Loki…"

"Demande plutôt à tes amis, Fandral ou Hogun seraient parfaits."

"C'est toi que je veux à mes côtés ce jour-là !"

"N'insiste pas, Thor. Non c'est non !" aboya Loki, sur la défensive.

"Mais pourquoi ?!"

"Tout un tas de raisons – j'ai dit _non_ !"

Thor se força à expirer et se renfonça dans le canapé au lieu de rentrer dans la spirale infernale de Loki. "Très bien. Dis-moi tes raisons, vas-y."

Celui-ci souffla par le nez. "Déjà, tu ne me vois pas sérieusement organiser ton enterrement de vie de garçon."

"Volstagg et Frandral s'en chargeront. J'ai réparti les tâches."

"Et je devrais participer à l'organisation du truc…"

"Seulement quelques services. Jane et moi avons réparti et j'ai fait une liste. Et tu seras parfait pour le discours d'entrée du repas, ne dis pas le contraire."

Loki se mordit la joue, agacé, et livra le dernier argument, le dernier, l'imbattable, l'argument de la raison et le plus douloureux.

"Les – _Tes_ parents seront là, Odin et Frigga. Thor, je suis désolé mais tu ne peux pas inviter eux et moi _en même temps_."

"Et pourquoi pas ?"

Loki aboya un rire hargneux. "Tu ne veux pas que _le plus beau jour de ta vie_ , « la meilleure décision de ta vie » soit gâchée par une dispute qui aura dégénéré entre ton père et le vilain petit canard expulsé de la famille Odinson, n'est-ce pas ? C'est ce qui va arriver, crois-moi. La dernière fois que j'ai vu Odin – tu n'étais pas là – il est venu chez moi et m'a collé son poing dans la figure."

"Et toi tu l'as fait tomber dans les escaliers" dit Thor d'une voix morose. "Je sais. J'en entends parler à tous les dîners de famille. C'est un enfer sans toi."

Loki eut un sourire bancal, sans savoir ce qui était drôle.

"T'as un de ces culots, quand même" dit Thor avec un peu plus d'enthousiasme et cogna Loki dans le biceps du poing. "Dire à Père _d'aller se faire foutre_ , je n'aurais pas osé."

Loki détourna le regard. Il ne savait pas s'il voyait de l'admiration dans les yeux de Thor et il ne voulait pas en être sûr. C'était bizarre. Ça avait toujours été l'inverse, lui qui regardait Thor d'en bas avec des paillettes plein les pupilles.

"Il a démissionné" expliqua Thor d'une voix plus maîtrisée. "Le conseil communale a exigé son départ. L'affaire a été étouffée, toute la ville l'aime bien – il a fait des bonnes améliorations pour Asgard, personne ne peut nier ça – mais il doit rester à l'écart du circuit politique maintenant."

"Mmmh" fit Loki en hochant la tête par politesse, bien qu'il s'en moquait éperdument.

"Et il a abandonné l'idée de te poursuivre en justice" plaisanta Thor avec un sourire moqueur.

"Trop d'honneur de sa part" ironisa Loki.

"Donc oui, les parents vont venir, évidemment. Mère est _tellement_ heureuse. Ce sera une grande fête. Deux cents invités – on fait ça en grande pompe ! Jane et moi avons déjà commencé à réfléchir au plan de table et tu serais assis loin d'eux – rien ne t'oblige à aller les voir, à aller leur parler."

"Thor" gémit Loki, "Tu ne comprends pas ? J'ai grandi avec _eux_. J'ai cru – je les ai appelé mes parents. Parfois, je fais encore le lapsus."

"Ils sont toujours tes parents."

"Oh arrête ! Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas aussi simple ! Ce que j'essaye de dire, c'est que tu ne peux pas me jeter dans l'arène en me disant _Oh, évite les fauves si tu veux, rien ne t'oblige à aller les voir_. Sauf que les fauves, eux, ils n'en n'ont rien à faire de ta volonté de pacification, et rien que les regarder, ça fait _mal_."

Thor changea de position, plus attentif. "Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte. Que tu étais si fâché contre eux. J'aurais dû m'en douter. Tu viens de les comparer à des _fauves_."

"C'est une métaphore !"

"Ils ne vont pas te… te faire de mal."

"Ils seront là ! Ça sera suffisant, crois-moi. Rien que de les voir…" Loki secoua la tête. "C'est compliqué..."

"Peut-être que ça se passera mieux que tu ne l'espères" dit Thor avec une nouvelle vigueur. "Tu sais, Père ne l'admettra jamais mais s'il parle autant de toi, c'est qu'il s'en veut !"

"Oh, n'importe quoi, tais-toi !"

"Et tu lui manques !"

"Après avoir saboté sa prochaine campagne municipale ?! Tu crois vraiment ?"

Thor agita la main, désinvolte. "Ça n'lui fera pas d'mal de se retrouver à la retraite. Val d'Asgard a bien besoin de renouveau." Il revint à son idée. "Ce sera un jour de fête, tout le monde sera heureux. Peut-être que ça pourrait être l'occasion de tisser de nouveaux liens ? Sur une meilleure base ?"

"Mais je n'ai PAS ENVIE de renouer avec eux !"

"Même avec Mère ?"

Thor sourit comme s'il avait marqué un point. Loki émit un feulement et battit en retraite.

"Demande à quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne pense pas que Jane aimerait me voir comme ton témoin non plus."

"C'est elle qui a proposé" dit Thor calmement. "Depuis cet atroce repas de famille, elle n'a plus jamais voulu revenir à Val d'Asgard. Elle était outrée. Tu l'aurais vu conduire en repartant : j'ai cru qu'elle allait nous mettre dans le ravin plus d'une fois. Elle est de ton côté – si tant est qu'il y ait des côtés…"

Loki enrageait. Il attaqua : "J'vois pas pourquoi tu aurais envie qu'un petit pédé asocial fasse un discours d'honneur ou je ne sais quelle autre bêtise –"

"Ne parle pas de toi comme ça ! Je m'en fiche totalement. D'ailleurs, demande à Sif, je me posais déjà des questions."

"Hein ?!"

"T'étais jamais sorti avec une fille" se défendit Thor. "Elle aussi avait flairé le mensonge. Je n'osais pas te demander parce que tu n'en parlais pas toi-même de ton plein gré, je n'allais pas te forcer ! J'attendais que tu… Pourquoi tu ne m'en as jamais parlé ?"

Loki réagit mal à l'accusation nichée dans la question.

"Tu crois que je n'ai pas oublié tes réflexions, ou celles de tes amis ! Et je ne parle pas des _horreurs_ que TON père a pu dire à table…"

"Quand est-ce que j'ai…?"

Loki lui adressa une moue dégoûtée : "Quand t'étais au lycée, tu te moquais toujours de ce type, François, parce qu'il avait des manières efféminées. Et je te rappelle qu'avec tes potes, ton insulte favorite, c'est –"

"Sale pédé" finit Thor. "C'est juste une façon de parler, tu sais. Si j'avais su – On ne pensait pas à mal."

Loki garda le silence. Thor soupira et fourragea dans ses longs cheveux blonds coiffés en catogan.

"Je suis désolé" souffla-t-il après une minute pensive.

Loki haussa les épaules, les yeux délibérément tournés vers la fenêtre. "C'est du passé."

Le silence s'étira comme un chewing-gum trop mâchouillé.

"Je n'ai pas honte de toi" pointa Thor.

"Si tu le dis."

"Et je n'ai rien à voir avec les énormités que Père peut dire à table. C'est son point de vue, pas le mien. Ni celui de Mère d'ailleurs…"

Loki lui adressa une expression soupçonneuse.

"C'est vrai" se défendit Thor. "Il vaut mieux le laisser dire plutôt que d'essayer de le raisonner, tu le connais, tu vois comment il est. Même toi, tu avais cessé de te battre quand il faisait ses laïus sur les émigrés."

"Il est tellement insupportable…!"

"Tu l'as dit… Vaux mieux le laisser parler et penser à autre chose."

"Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il te gavait aussi."

"On a cessé de se parler tous les deux" soupira Thor. "Je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé ni quand mais on a cessé…"

"D'être inséparables…"

Ils échangèrent un regard empreint de nostalgie.

"Rien n'est éternel" murmura Loki puis il se rendit compte du poids dramatique de ses paroles. "Je veux dire, certaines choses peuvent changer, en pire comme… en mieux."

Il avait appris ça avec Steve. Une situation désagréable n'a pas à se prolonger à perpétuité.

"Exactement !" acquiesça Thor avec un sourire soulagé, saisissant la main tendue de Loki vers une réconciliation avec lui. "C'est exactement pour ça que je te _veux_ comme garçon d'honneur !"

"Non. Dans tes rêves !"

"Loki…!" Thor soupira et rabattit ses cheveux en arrière, frustré, avant de l'agripper par l'épaule. "Loki, il s'agit de mon _mariage_. Aujourd'hui, rien ne me parait plus important que cet évènement et rien n'est plus important pour _moi_ que _vous_ soyez là, avec moi, pour –"

"Vous, qui ?" paniqua Loki sans parvenir à contrôler sa voix.

Si Thor comptait sur son mariage pour le rabibocher avec ses parents, la cérémonie tournerait au désastre.

"Mais, toi et Steve ! Il est invité aussi, bien sûr. S'il est là."

"Oh…" souffla Loki en agrippant ses genoux.

"Évidemment !" insista Thor. "Il a dit à Mère que tu étais son compagnon…"

"Il a dit ça pour l'énerver."

"Sornettes ! Vous êtes fous l'un de l'autre."

"Tu ne l'as jamais rencontré" le contredit Loki.

Mais cela n'eut pas l'air de déranger Thor. "Toi, t'es fou de lui en tout cas. Ça se voit comme un nez au milieu de la figure. Faudrait être aveugle, et encore. Et tu ne serais pas fou amoureux s'il ne l'était pas non plus, vu que tu as du mal à… à faire confiance aux gens."

Loki expira doucement et admit, la voix douce : "Nous sommes ensemble depuis plus de deux ans maintenant."

"Précisément ! Toi _et Steve_ êtes invités. Si tu refuses, je l'invite et comme il acceptera, tu seras bien obligé de venir aussi." Thor eut un sourire mauvais semblable à celui de son frère quand il avait réussi une farce.

Il ébouriffa les cheveux de Loki, un geste que celui-ci exécrait mais cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu Thor qu'il le laissa faire.

"Tu es _mon_ petit frère. Il y a certaines choses qui ne changeront jamais. Que tu le veuilles ou non. Et tu m'as manqué. Tu m'as manqué !"

"Tu m'as manqué aussi, gros balourd !"

"Viens. S'il te plaît. Ne me fais pas te supplier. J'ai un marché à te proposer."

"Tu dois être vraiment désespéré pour solliciter mon aide" plaisanta Loki.

"Les parents seront là à la cérémonie du matin – mais tout le monde sera assis et se tiendra tranquille – et au déjeuner du midi. Mais je ne pense pas qu'ils seront là pour la nuit – tu connais Père…"

"Mmmh…"

"Tu viens à la cérémonie, tu passes le midi où tu veux, avec nous ou à l'écart ; et tu nous rejoins l'après-midi pour une soirée de folie lorsqu'ils seront partis !"

"Uuugh" grogna Loki en plaquant ses mains sur son visage. "Tu. Es. Insupportable."

Thor eut un sourire en coin. "J'ai vraiment envie que tu sois là. Et si tu refuses aujourd'hui, Jane a dressé un plan de secours pour te convaincre."

"Vous êtes insupportables _tous les deux_. D'accord, d'accord !"

Thor lança son poing vers le ciel avec un rire d'exultation sonnant, sincère et joyeux qui fit sourire Loki malgré son incertitude. Il laissa son frère le serrer contre lui, les mâchoires serrées et le corps raidi pour montrer sa réticence.

"Bon alors, pour l'organisation du mariage…"

"Thor, mon acceptation est conditionnelle et je peux toujours la retirer."

"Tu n'auras qu'un seul truc à faire !"

"Ah, parfait ! Quoi ?"

"Les invitations. Si tu pouvais t'en charger –"

"Comment ça, m'en charger ?" se méfia Loki.

"Et bien, dessiner quelque chose, les rendre originales – et moins cul-cul-la-praline que ce qu'on peut trouver dans le commerce."

"Non."

"Ah, ne recommence pas !"

Le ton haussa de nouveau.

"Je ne vais pas dessiner un truc que tu iras donner à tous tes potes ! À la famille !"

"C'est juste un service ! Pourquoi ?"

"Je n'ai pas envie, c'est comme ça…"

"Arrête de faire cette moue de gosse, c'est insupportable. Donne-moi une raison valable ! Ou tu veux juste me casser les pieds jusqu'au bout !"

"Voilà, c'est exactement l'idée ! Maintenant fiche-moi la paix."

"C'était _l'idée de Jane_ !" s'exclama Thor d'une voix frustrée.

Cela cassa l'attitude défensive de Loki. "Ah ?"

"Elle a vu ta BD elle aussi. C'est elle qui s'est dit que tu ferais des invitations parfaites, qui nous plairaient à tous les deux, plus créatives que ces trucs dégueulasses couleur rose dragée ou pire, rose _saumon_."

Loki sourit malgré lui. "Je vois le genre cul-cul la praline."

"Sauve-nous ! Le sort de mon mariage est entre tes mains" dit Thor d'une voix de fausset. "Sérieusement, tu devrais être fier de ton travail."

"Je _suis_ fier de ce que je fais" protesta Loki. "J'ai juste pas envie d'entendre les commentaires de mon entourage dessus."

"Mouais. Si tu le dis…" Thor n'était pas convaincu. "Même des louanges à n'en plus finir ?"

"Je prendrais la grosse tête. Déjà qu'on me trouve prodigieusement agaçant… Quel style tu voudrais, pour tes invit' ?"

Thor fit un sourire de chiot fou. "Pas de rose saumon !"

"Hah, j'avais cru comprendre. Du noir et rouge, quelque chose de sombre et mystérieux ? Avec des références à ton film préféré, _La Nuit du Massacre_ ?"

"Heu… Je pensais plutôt à quelque chose de coloré, avec des –"

"Quelque chose style Art Déco, je vois parfaitement."

"Mais est-ce –"

"N'en dis pas plus. C'est d'accord !"

Loki brandit sa main levée pour le faire taire. Thor tordit sa bouche, en proie au doute.

"Finalement, je ne suis plus sûr… Je m'attends au pire…"

"De toute façon, tu donneras ton veto" le tranquillisa Loki avec un sourire de requin.

"Oui… Et pour les honoraires, comment ça marche ?"

"Thor" soupira Loki. "Mon grand frère se marie avec La Femme de sa Vie, je peux bien lui montrer mon soutien."

"Grand frère, hein ? Je te revaudrai ça."

Ils échangèrent un sourire complice.

"Tu as changé" remarqua Loki d'un ton léger.

"Toi aussi. Y a deux ans, on n'aurait jamais pu se parler aussi calmement. Tu étais renfermé dans ta coquille."

"Mmmh."

"Tu sais, je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point la vie à la maison était… néfaste pour nous. C'est Jane qui m'a ouvert les yeux. Elle est extraordinaire !"

Loki eut un sourire indulgent pendant que son frère vantait les qualités de sa future épouse.

"Je vais la rejoindre à Chambéry, je cherche du boulot là-bas actuellement. Ça me fera du bien de m'éloigner. De quitter l'influence négative de Père."

Loki arqua les sourcils. "Bah dis donc, toi qui lui vouait un culte !"

"J'avais dix-huit ans ! C'était normal. J'ai grandi, idiot. Maintenant, il me bouffe, il est insupportable. Cette histoire d'héritage…" Thor soupira, dépité. "Il m'a fait un caca nerveux quand je lui ai annoncé que j'irai vivre avec Jane."

Loki ricana. "Il doit regretter sa décision de toute te léguer maintenant."

Thor pouffa et, sans raison apparente, ils furent tous les deux pris d'un fou rire monumental. Thor se tordait de rire sur le dossier du canapé, Loki était secoué de hoquets sur l'accoudoir, les larmes leur perlaient aux yeux et il leur fallut un moment pour se ressaisir car lorsqu'ils réussissaient à se calmer, leurs regards se croisaient et ils replongeaient dans les méandres de leur hilarité.

Thor repartit en lui arrachant la promesse de rester en contact et de faire une ébauche d'invitation de mariage sérieuse pour le mois prochain. Loki retourna son embrassade et en profita pour lui voler son téléphone afin d'être sûr qu'il avait bien son numéro.

Quelque chose qui avait la couleur de l'espoir flottait dans l'appartement, une semaine encore après la visite de Thor.

Loki avait oublié à quel point ce gros balourd lui avait manqué.

* * *

Il attendit que Steve rentre en novembre pour lui en parler de vive voix. Celui-ci était heureux : il avait réussi à obtenir une semaine de vacances pour les fêtes de fin d'année. Ils ne passeraient pas Noël séparés. Ils s'étaient emberlificotés les jambes sur le canapé et discutaient face à face, un service à thé fumant à portée de main.

"Mais pour un mariage, je ne sais pas… Ce n'est même pas de _ma_ famille" grimaça Steve. "Je vais déposer une demande dès que je serais reparti mais je ne peux rien promettre."

"Il _faut_ que tu sois là" insista Loki. "Ne me laisse pas y aller tout seul ! Pas seul avec les amis de Thor, yeurk. Et pire, y aura Frigga et Odin !"

Steve tendit le bras pour lui caresser le menton d'une jointure affectueuse.

"Je rentre déjà en mai – pas sûr… Je verrai ce que je peux faire. C'est génial pour ton frère, en tout cas !"

Il y avait une chaleur dans sa voix et une lueur nostalgique dans l'œil. Loki se souvint qu'il avait prévu de se marier avec Peggy, avant que tout bascule.

"Tu apprécieras ce mariage sûrement plus que moi" bougonna Loki en mettant le nez dans sa tasse.

"Y en aura d'autres !"

"Bucky et Natasha ?"

"Probablement. Sam et Sharon. Tony et Pepper. Maria et Rhodes. Le nôtre, même."

Il pouffa quand Loki s'étrangla sur son thé.

"Bah quoi ? Y a le droit maintenant, y a une loi."

Loki posa sa tasse brusquement sur le plateau. Des gouttes giclèrent.

"On est trop jeunes" protesta-t-il.

"C'était une hypothèse, andouille ! Pas une demande. Haha, ta tête !"

"Mais, mais…" Loki balbutiait comme un poisson hors de l'eau, déboussolé. "On n'est pas ensemble depuis très longtemps…"

"Deux ans et demi" compta Steve sans cesser de l'observer, les yeux rieurs et le sourire taquin. "Et tu es bien parti pour devenir ma plus longue relation."

Loki ne répondit rien. Il s'était retranché derrière ses bras croisés. Sa tête d'ours ronchon amusait Steve de plus en plus.

Il se pencha vers lui avec un grand sourire : "T'es quand même au courant que je t'aime, j'espère."

Loki se recula imperceptiblement. Son corps tout entier tressaillit sous l'attaque. Il fixa Steve, les yeux impénétrables, et répondit avec dix secondes de décalage : "Heu, merci ?"

Steve écarquilla les yeux, gonfla les joues. Il éclata de rire. La tête en arrière, les yeux plissés, arqué contre le canapé. Il était beau.

"J'arrive pas à croire que tu répondes ça !" dit-il entre deux rires.

Loki se raidit, embarrassé. "Désolé, je – Tu m'as pris par surprise…"

Steve se redressa et reprit son sérieux, les prunelles toujours incrédules.

"Merci ? _Merci_ ? Vraiment ? C'est ce que t'as choisi de répondre ?" Il ne semblait pas vexé, plutôt amusé.

Loki fut reconnaissant de sa façon posée d'envisager les choses. De ne jamais se braquer. D'être patient quand lui avait envie de se coller des baffes par dizaines. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Ou plutôt, il savait mais il ne pouvait pas. Les mots étaient bloqués. Trop durs à prononcer, ils avaient une valeur d'absolu et d'irrémédiable. _Je t'aime_.

Loki se tordait les mains de gêne avec un regard de chat sauvage, incertain de la suite.

"Tu sais que t'es le premier à me dire ça ?" marmonna-t-il, la peau brûlante sous ses joues.

"Hein ?" Le sourire de Steve fut soufflé par ses soupçons. "Tes parents, quand même ?!"

Loki secoua la tête, le visage fermé, face à l'expression incrédule de Steve.

"Jamais ?"

"Non. Parce que ta mère le faisait, elle ?"

"Bah oui." Steve paraissait choqué. "Tous les jours, pratiquement. C'était… naturel. Même avec Bucky, on se dit qu'on s'aime. Avec Natasha aussi." Il s'énerva. "À quoi ça sert d'avoir des gosses si tu n'leur dis même pas qu'tu les aimes ?!"

Loki haussa les épaules en regardant la table basse plutôt que lui.

"Certains doivent croire que c'est implicite… Ou ne pas y penser."

"C'est naze ! Tes parents –"

"Oh, ils n'allaient pas se forcer. Peut-être qu'ils ne le pensaient pas…"

Steve grogna. Il tira Loki par le bras pour poser sa tête sur ses cuisses et se pencha au dessus de lui. Sa silhouette en triangle faisait un bouclier au dessus de son visage.

"Je vais te le dire tous les jours alors. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime."

Et entre chaque phrase, il déposait des baisers sur le visage de Loki, lèvres, joues, paupières, front…

"Arrête !" Celui-ci se tortilla pour essayer d'échapper à son étreinte.

"Je t'aime. Je t'aime."

"Je _sais_ !" Loki se retourna sur le ventre et enfouit son visage contre le pantalon de Steve pour lui échapper.

La main de Steve était dans ses cheveux et c'était absolument parfait. Loki se remit sur le dos et fouilla le visage de Steve, ses yeux métalliques, son nez droit, ses lèvres fines, sa mâchoire carrée, la ligne impeccable de ses cheveux, sa perfection sans faste.

"D'accord. Je t'aime aussi."

Steve fut repris d'un fou rire irrésistible. "Après cinq minutes de réflexion ? Et pourquoi _d'accord_ , ça veut dire quoi ?"

"Tu veux que ce soit sincère oui ou non ?" s'agaça Loki.

Steve secoua la tête pour calmer ses restes de rire. "Chut, ne dis plus rien. T'es vraiment nul !"

Loki resta où il était, les cheveux éparpillés sur les cuisses fermes de Steve. Du bout des doigts, il effleura la ligne dure de sa mâchoire puis glissa ses mains sous son tee-shirt.

"Tu sais, avant que je vienne ici… J'étais dans une mauvaise passe. Vraiment mauvaise."

"Je sais" dit Steve doucement. Il voulut ajouter quelque chose mais se retint.

"J'étais sincère en disant merci" dit Loki. Il parlait posément. Seul Steve pouvait deviner le tremblement imperceptible de ses doigts. "Tout ce que tu as fait pour moi… Ce n'était pas juste un service. Tu as complètement chamboulé ma vie. Pour le mieux, hein ! T'as tout rasé et tu m'as aidé à repartir de zéro."

"Tu t'es débrouillé tout seul" rectifia Steve.

"Non. Je me croyais coincé dans une voie, je ne voyais pas d'issue. Tu m'as montré… qu'il existait un autre chemin. Une autre façon de vivre. Même –" Il sourit légèrement, "Tu m'as appris à être moi-même."

"Ne sois pas si dramatique" plaisanta Steve – une blague intime que Peggy lui faisait, avant.

"Je m'exprime, tais-toi. Si tu ne m'avais pas proposé de rester… Je ne sais pas où j'en serais maintenant mais une chose est sûre, je ne serais pas aussi heureux."

"T'es heureux, ici ?" lui souffla Steve en se pencha sur lui.

"Mmmh, évidemment ! Grâce à toi." Loki sentait son souffle à l'odeur de thé sur ses cils, sur l'arête de son nez et ses pommettes tranchantes.

"J'ai bien fait d'insister alors" murmura Steve. "Mais faut que tu saches, c'était totalement intéressé."

Loki lui fit un sourire carnassier. "J'ai bien peur que moi aussi."

"Et finalement, c'est grâce à toi. Heureusement que tu m'as proposé de rester une semaine de plus à Val d'Asgard !"

"Oui… En plus, quand je t'ai proposé ça, j'ai regretté la minute où les mots ont quitté ma bouche."

Steve s'esclaffa.

"J'avais peur que tu me tapes sur les nerfs au bout de deux jours" continua Loki, moqueur. "Je me disais : _Et s'il m'énerve trop et que je le tue, comment je vais cacher le corps ?_ "

Steve riait de plus fort. Il posa son front sur la poitrine de Loki pour étouffer ses éclats de rire.

"Heureusement qu'on s'est rentré dedans en skiant, tout compte fait."

"J'avais oublié" rit Steve. "Tu parles d'un début…"

"Ça fera une belle anecdote pour notre mariage" se moqua Loki.

Steve lui aboya dans l'oreille, hilare. Son rire résonnait dans la cage thoracique de Loki et le faisait vibrer de l'intérieur jusqu'au bout des chaussettes.

Les lèvres de Steve tremblaient toujours de rire lorsqu'il l'embrassa sur le front.

"T'as changé ma vie aussi, tu sais."

"N'importe quoi !"

"C'est vrai. Quand Peggy est morte, je me suis dit que plus jamais, je ne pourrais retomber amoureux. Je ne voyais pas comment c'était possible. Autant collectionner les relations d'un soir et m'enterrer dans le boulot. Et puis, tu vois, je suis tombé sur toi… Au sens propre. En plus, j'ai un boulot assez – très – prenant, je ne suis jamais là…"

"Pour être franc, c'est peut-être mieux comme ça" réfléchit Loki. "Je ne sais pas si je serais prêt à supporter quelqu'un _en permanence_."

"En tout cas, entre nous deux, ça fonctionne bien. Je n'espérais pas tant. Et maintenant, quand je rentre à la maison, je sais que quelqu'un m'attend."

"Bucky aussi t'attend" nota Loki, l'index levé.

"Oui, mais ce n'est pas _pareil_ !"

"Parce qu'il ne cuisine pas aussi bien que moi."

"Mmmh." Steve suivit de l'ongle les contours des lèvres de Loki. "C'est très certainement pour ça… Et aussi parce que je t'aime."

Loki le bombarda d'un sourire lumineux qui, rare et précieux, n'avait rien à envier à ceux de Thor. "Moi aussi."

"Ah ? Plus de merci ?"

"Arrête de me charrier, ça va se retourner contre toi" le menaça Loki d'un œil séducteur.

"Quelle est l'intérêt de notre relation si je ne peux pas me moquer de toi ?"

Loki gloussa et lui donna une pichenette dans le nez. Steve lui attrapa les mains, d'humeur joueuse.

"Si quelqu'un d'autre te dit _Je t'aime_ , répond tout sauf merci, ok ?"

"Oui oui, je saurais quoi dire" grogna Loki en tirant sur ses poignets pour les défaire de l'étau.

"Ah ouais ?" Steve souriait de plus en plus et l'avait immobilisé sans faire d'effort. Il lui mordit la lèvre inférieure et la tira à lui. Loki s'arqua sur ses cuisses sans pouvoir ni se dégager ni se redresser.

"Tu diras quoi alors ?" susurra Steve d'une voix rauque.

"Je dirais… _Va te faire foutre, j'ai déjà un copain_ " le nargua Loki avec un sourire de défi.

Steve lâcha un rire suave. "Bonne réponse. Je te garde."

Loki subit les assauts suivants sans broncher. Steve l'embrassait de travers, la bouche perpendiculaire. Leurs mains restaient bloquées sur l'estomac de Loki ; pour le toucher, Steve utilisait sa langue ; pour lui titiller le cou, lui frôler les paupières, goûter sa sueur à la lisière des tempes et aspirer sa salive comme une eau de jouvence.

"Tu ne voudrais pas me lâcher ?"

"Dans tes rêves, mon amour."

Steve força Loki à rester allongé sur le canapé, se retira d'un mouvement fluide et le chevaucha, lui enserrant les flancs de ses deux mollets.

"Je vais plutôt t'embrasser…. Mmmh, t'embrasser jusqu'à te faire suffoquer… Et ensuite… Aha – tu disais que quelqu'un pouvait aller se faire foutre…?"

"T'es vulgaire" haleta Loki contre sa peau. "Mais… Le programme a l'air sympa…!"

Ils passèrent l'après-midi à s'embrasser paresseusement.

* * *

Bon franchement, toutes celles qui n'aimaient pas Thor et qui avaient peur pour Nunuche-Loki, franchement _franchement_ , il n'est pas génial comme frère ?! Parce qu'on a tendance à oublier qu'on voit à travers le filtre de Loki, Monsieur Désagréable-à-100%-avec-tout-le-monde-sauf-Steve.

Ce bon gros labrador nordique est bien trop sous-estimé : Thor est absolument adorable et gentil, et pourtant, on continue de le voir que comme un gros benêt… No Thor-hate in the reviews, ok ?! I like Thor, protect him !

Dans le prochain (et dernier) chapitre, Loki fera sa drama-queen pour nous offrir une dernière péripétie en mode sit-com/comédie romantique (il est parfaitement ridicule vous verrez xD)

Oh mon dieu, et on parle de Peggy, Peggy-Peggy-Peggy ! Le prochain chapitre est trop TROP cool (je _suis_ parfaitement objective, oui !)


	10. Chapter 10

Good news et bonnes nouvelles les amies ! Je me suis trompée, monumentalement trompée !

Ô joie, ô bonheur, ce n'est PAS le dernier chapitre mais l'avant-dernier !

Dingue, non ?! Il ne reste plus un chapitre mais DEUX (plus un BONUS, parce que hell yeah !)

Spéciale dédicace à **Monkey D. Elena** qui a pointé un détail que j'avais oublié et qui s'est transformé en chapitre entier (les joies de la réécriture, haha) et qui améliore considérablement l'histoire, vous allez voir !

Dans ce chapitre, je crois qu'il y a des gros mots (oups, je déteste en écrire en plus, beuh pas bien), une bonne dose d'angoisse (parce que j'adore ça) et de remise en question (avec Loki qui se prend ridiculement la tête). Les personnages n'ont plus grand-chose à voir avec les originaux des films _mais_ _qui s'en préoccupe ?_ Y aussi plein de mes personnages préférés (à savoir Peggy, Sam et Sharon) et du Bucky en pagaille.

Donc c'est celui-ci, l'avant-dernier chapitre (non, j'vous jure, après j'arrête !)

Au niveau des commentaires, y a eu des problèmes avec le site : les nouveaux commentaires ne s'affichaient plus, impossible d'y répondre et peut-être que certains sont passés à la trappe (je n'espère pas…) Merci à celles qui en ont laissé : vous êtes absolument super-calfragili-démentiellement géniales !

 **BluElectre** ,

 **Marion D.**

 **LokiAngieStark**

 **Lithium Sodium**

 **GuiMe1997**

Heu qui d'autre ? Ah oui, **Melaanie10** et

Aussi **Monkey D. Elena**

Et **Lulu406**

Voilà ! Merci à vous les filles ! Besos !

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

 **Un goût de neige et de liberté**

 **Chapitre 10**

* * *

Le portable vibrait avec tant d'insistance qu'il faisait frissonner le bureau et la feuille format A3. L'impatience de Bucky transpirait à travers le combiné. Incapable de continuer, Loki décrocha d'une voix agacée : "Ouais ?!"

" _Où est Steve ?!_ " hurla Bucky.

"Je ne sais pas" dit-il d'un ton pincé, son stylo pointé en l'air.

" _Il n'était pas sensé rentrer y a deux jours ?_ "

"Si."

" _Alors où il est?!_ "

"Je ne sais pas" dit Loki laconiquement, avec un plaisir malsain.

" _Tu n'sais pas ? Comment ça, tu n'sais pas ?!_ "

"Arrête de crier James, je n'ai pas de nouvelles."

" _T'as pas de nouvelles ? Donc tu n'sais pas où il est, ni pourquoi il n'est pas rentré ?_ "

"Non."

Les doigts de Loki se crispèrent sur son stylo.

" _Ah ok_ …" La voix de Bucky s'éteignit. Il devait réfléchir.

Loki prit sur lui pour demander du bout des lèvres : "Ça arrive souvent ?"

" _De quoi ?_ "

"Des retards sur son planning."

" _Non, jamais. C'est des militaires, ils sont réglés comme des horloges_."

Loki serra les dents devant cette réponse dite d'un ton léger.

" _Il t'avait prévenu ? T'as essayé de le joindre ?_ "

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu t'imagines ?! Bien sûr que oui, j'ai essayé de l'appeler !"

" _Ok, ok, ne t'énerve pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?_ "

"J'ai essayé de le joindre, ça ne veut pas dire que j'ai réussi à lui parler."

" _C'est possible d'être un peu plus précis ? C'est peut-être ton mec mais c'est aussi mon meilleur ami, j'aimerai bien être tenu au courant !_ "

"Je t'aurais dit si j'avais quoi que ce soit" gronda Loki. Il avait l'impression de crier mais sa voix restait retenue, chaque mot scandé en rythme avec les battements saccadés de son cœur. "Tu me harcèles, si j'avais moyen de me débarrasser de toi, je te le dirais. Je n'ai eu aucune précision, je n'en sais pas plus que toi ! Quinze jours de silence ! Pas de nouvelle de lui depuis qu'il est parti pour cette mission spéciale y a quinze jours, il n'a pas répondu à mes mails pour savoir quand aller le chercher à l'aéroport, il ne répond pas à son téléphone, et quand j'ai essayé de contacter les bureaux de l'armée, on m'a répondu que ma requête était impossible à satisfaire – qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse de plus ?!"

Bucky ne répondit pas immédiatement.

" _Tu veux que je viennes ?_ " proposa-t-il.

"Où ça ?" aboya Loki.

" _Chez toi. Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller_."

"Tu irais bien si tu n'avais pas de nouvelles de Natasha depuis quinze jours sans savoir où elle est, ni si elle va bien ?! Il pourrait bien être –" Sa voix se brisa et il ne finit pas sa phrase.

Formuler ses peurs, c'était leur donner une réalité. Mieux valait se taire et continuer à se mentir.

"Je travaille. Je dessine. Il est vingt-deux heures trente. Tout va bien. Pas besoin de te voir."

" _D'accord_." Bucky n'avait pas l'air vexé. " _Tiens-moi au courant. Et_ …" Il hésita. " _Ne fais rien de stupide, ok ?_ "

Loki poussa un grognement et lui raccrocha au nez.

Il avait une brûlure à l'estomac, tracée au fer rouge de l'absence.

Steve lui manquait.

C'était déjà assez dur de ne pas le voir autant qu'il voulait, il attendait les dates de ses vacances avec l'impatience d'un enfant pour Noël ; ce retard imprévu lui pesait sur le cœur pire qu'une pierre entre les côtes.

Alors il le dessinait. De mémoire. Pas facile, mais il pourrait les accrocher à côté de ceux que Steve avait fait de lui (et qui, après quelques retouches, n'étaient pas si mal, tout compte fait – dommage qu'il ait arrêté les Beaux-Arts). Plus il dessinait et plus cette andouille lui manquait.

Une paire de jointures râpa contre la porte d'entrée. Loki leva le nez de son carnet et siffla entre ses dents : "James Barnes, je vais te tuer!"

Il posa ses affaires sur le bureau avec fracas et se dirigea vers la porte comme un guépard à l'attaque. Il l'ouvrit si brutalement que ses cheveux s'éparpillèrent derrière lui mais son exclamation colérique ("Dégage, bouffon !") mourut sur ses lèvres.

 _Quand on parle du loup, on en voit la queue_. Vieux proverbe de montagne.

Steve se tenait sur le palier. Mais ce n'était pas _son_ Steve. Ça aurait tout aussi pu être un inconnu.

Loki ne reconnaissait pas la personne sur le pas de la porte, chancelante, mal assurée et épuisée, qui avait l'air d'être passée sous un rouleau compresseur, une jeep et un tank.

"Steve ?" fit Loki d'une voix aigue, incertaine.

 _Dites-moi que ce n'est pas lui_.

"Ouais" répondit celui-ci d'une voix rugueuse. "Désolé, y avait la clé dans la serrure – j'espère que je ne t'ai pas réveillé…"

"Entre" souffla Loki en s'effaçant.

Il se retint de justesse de ne pas le prendre par le coude mais lorsqu'il lui prit son sac kaki, Steve ne protesta pas. Il avait l'air si _fragile_. Ce fut pire en le voyant dans la lumière du salon. Loki laissa filer une exclamation d'horreur silencieuse, un souffle expulsé de ses entrailles par un coup de hache dans le ventre. L'obscurité de l'entrée avait masqué les failles et les plaies mais révélé par le plafonnier, Steve était défiguré.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?" murmura Loki.

Il détailla la lèvre fissurée, les crevasses sur la pommette gauche, la peau déchirée et boursouflée de bleus, l'œil droit presque fermé sous la paupière enflée qui avait doublée de volume – _Et ce n'est que le visage_ , pensa Loki avec un soupçon d'hystérie. Lui d'ordinaire si impassible était paniqué, yeux écarquillés, lèvres entrouvertes, mains crispées. Un bourdonnement monta à ses tympans.

"Désolé pour le retard" dit Steve sans répondre à sa question. "J'aurais bien prévenu mais…" Sa voix retomba.

"Steve" répéta Loki et cette fois, la terreur enflait dans son larynx comme une vague à l'approche du rivage, "Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé, bon sang ?!"

Celui-ci vacilla. C'était terrifiant de voir son corps de demi-dieu grec osciller sous un souffle de vent.

"Je suis crevé, Loki" admit-il faiblement. "J'vais me coucher."

Il se traîna jusqu'à la chambre. Loki se retint de l'ensevelir de questions. Steve n'avait pas besoin d'une avalanche supplémentaire alors qu'il avait l'air de s'être pris une montagne en pleine figure. Il posa le sac dans un coin, poussa Steve sur le coin du matelas et l'aida à retirer ses chaussures puisque, visiblement, il ne pouvait pas se pencher trop en avant.

"Merci. Côtes cassées" expliqua-t-il brièvement et Loki dut s'appuyer sur le matelas pour se redresser sans trembler. "Ça va aller. Je vais me débrouiller."

"Je ne te quitte pas."

Ils murmuraient tous les deux dans la lumière tamisée. Loki le pela comme un oignon, d'abord la veste, chaque manche retirée avec précaution, puis un pull militaire avec son prénom et nom cousus à l'intérieur du col, et enfin son tee-shirt qui sentait l'antiseptique.

Loki sentit son estomac se contracter douloureusement. "Oh merde, Steve…"

Son torse était un champ de ruines. Couvert de bleus déjà verts et jaunes, des écorchures disséminées ici et là telles des impacts de bombes, la peau élimée et tendue sur les os qui saillaient.

"Steve…" répéta-t-il et il ne sut pas s'il allait vomir ou fondre en larmes.

"Ça va" dit celui-ci faiblement, presque inaudible.

Loki l'entendait mal à travers le reflux de sa propre panique. "Ça va ? _Ça va ?!_ Tu t'es regardé ? Tu, tu, tu – Tu ne peux pas _rester comme ça_ !"

"J'étais à l'hôpital. Ils m'ont laissé partir – je voulais juste rentrer à la maison. Loki, s'il te plaît…"

Steve leva les mains pour l'apaiser. Loki nota les jointures ensanglantées, l'attelle à la main droite.

"S'il te plaît…" répéta-t-il et il y avait tant de lassitude dans ce ton que Loki capitula.

Il ravala sa terreur comme un haut-le-cœur. S'accroupit devant Steve assis au bord du lit, genoux contre genoux, et enserra ses doigts autour de ses poignets aussi délicatement que possible même s'il savait qu'il avait les mains froides.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?" demanda-t-il pour la troisième fois.

"Je suis tombé dans une embuscade" répondit Steve. C'était sûrement l'épuisement qui avait raison de son mutisme. "Ils m'ont gardé…"

"Ils ?"

"Des terroristes, HYDRA, je – Loki, je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça, je –" Sa voix se cassa comme du verre. "Je veux juste dormir. S'il te plaît."

Ce n'était plus une demande mais une supplique. Loki en avait la vue trouble.

"Sûr, bien sûr. Tu as besoin – Il faut mettre une crème, désinfecter ou – ?"

"Non, c'est bon. Je verrais ça demain."

Steve rampa sous la couverture. Loki battit des paupières très vite, ses cils comme des ailes pour s'éclaircir les pupilles. Il lui caressa les cheveux, une tendresse feinte alors qu'il voulait hurler à la mort.

"Ça fait du bien d'être à la maison" marmonna Steve, à moitié endormi.

Loki ne put rien répondre. Il hocha la tête bien que Steve ne puisse pas le voir, la gorge bouchée. Il ne retira sa main que lorsque Steve fut endormi, bondit hors de la chambre, se retint au mur pour ne pas tomber à cause de ses jambes flageolantes, et tituba jusqu'au bureau.

Il n'hésita pas en saisissant son portable, mû par un sentiment d'urgence qui le prenait aux tripes, gonflait dans sa poitrine et lui ligotait les poumons.

Un Bucky grognon et probablement ébouriffé décrocha.

"Est-ce que tu peux venir ?" laissa échapper Loki.

Il haïssait sa voix tremblante, ses mots trébuchants, son ton dégoulinant d'imploration.

" _Quoi ?_ "

"Steve vient de rentrer. Je – Est-ce que tu peux venir ? James…" Il s'obligea à ne pas dire _S'il te plaît_. "Viens. Viens, Steve est là, il faut que tu viennes, c'est important –"

" _J'arrive_ " bailla Bucky. " _Laisse-moi le temps de m'habiller_."

Loki inspira brutalement. Sa trachée protesta. Il n'arriva même pas à dire merci. Il se noyait.

Dans la cuisine éclairée seulement par les lueurs de la ville, il se tint à l'évier, secoué de haut-le-cœur, sans que rien de sorte. Écœuré jusqu'à la nausée, il se mordit les jointures du poing. "Garde ton calme" murmurait-t-il, "Garde ton calme." Tout allait bien, Steve était à la maison, vivant, tout allait bien – ses blessures, les bleus sur les flancs, la trace de phalanges encore visibles dans sa chair, des brûlures sur les épaules comme des suçons haineux, et son cou violet défiguré par des marques d'étranglement, la mort gravée dans sur la peau, _qu'est-ce qui lui était arrivé ?_

Bucky ne sonna pas, il entra directement puisque la porte était ouverte. Il alluma la lumière et tira Loki de ses pensées tourbillonnantes, affolées, oiseaux en cage impuissants à s'échapper.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Où est Steve ?" s'exclama Bucky, un ton trop fort.

Sa voix troubla le silence funèbre de l'appartement.

"Il dort" murmura Loki. "Ne le réveille pas mais… Tu peux aller voir, tu peux – Soulève la couverture."

Bucky l'observe sans rien dire, ses yeux sombres analysant ses paroles. Loki s'agrippait toujours au lavabo, les phalanges blanches de trop le serrer. Il avait peur que ses genoux cèdent sous son poids.

Lorsque Bucky revint, il avait le visage plus pâle et l'air malade.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? Qu'est-ce qui l'a mis dans cet état ?"

"Il a parlé d'une embuscade. De terroristes. Je n'en sais pas plus."

Il ne pouvait pas soutenir le regard de Bucky, brûlant de colère. Il aurait aimé ressentir la même chose : l'indignation, la rage, une envie de meurtre. Mais la peur était omniprésente. Elle ne laissait la place à rien d'autre. _Et si, et si, et si…?_

"Ça va ?" l'interrogea Bucky avec une sollicitude inhabituelle dans la voix.

"Moi ? Oui, évidemment" rétorqua Loki avec mordant.

"T'as pas l'air bien."

Il éclata d'un rire dément. "Tu l'as regardé ? Tu as vu son visage ? Sa poitrine ?"

Il s'emprisonna entre ses bras pour faire battre en retraite ce rire ignoble.

Bucky posa une main sur son épaule, à la base du cou. Loki sursauta violemment, lui frappa le bras et recula hors de sa portée. Mais le mal était fait. Il avait baissé la garde. Les larmes s'enfuirent, libérées et impossibles à rattraper.

"Merde" marmonna Loki.

Il s'essuya les cils d'un revers de la main. Évita soigneusement le regard de Bucky. Se prépara à mordre s'il disait quoi que ce soit.

Bucky se contentait de le dévisager, trop prêt de lui à son goût, trop attentionné aussi.

"Je pense que je vais rester dormir là. T'auras bien un duvet à me prêter ?"

Loki renifla et hocha la tête. "Le canapé-lit du bureau a tout ce qu'il faut."

"Parfait. J'vais faire un café, tu en veux un ?"

Il haussa les épaules, sans même s'offusquer que Bucky s'affaire dans la cuisine comme s'il était chez lui. Il s'assit à la table et s'appliqua à respirer entre ses dents, à filtrer l'air et à se calmer.

"Tu sais" fit Bucky en dosant le café, "Je sais que ça a l'air horrible comme ça mais il s'en remettra."

Loki lui décrocha un regard haineux. "Il a des côtes cassées" dit-il d'une voix posée, acide et corrosive.

Bucky s'interrompit, lui coula un regard en coin. "J'avais pas vu."

"C'est pour ça qu'il dort sur le dos" expliqua Loki.

Il enfouit son visage dans ses mains pour frotter ses yeux rouges, effacer les derniers dépôts de sel sur ses joues.

"Quand il était jeune, il se fourrait toujours dans des situations pas possibles" se souvint Bucky en mettant la cafetière sur le feu. "Il se jetait dans les bagarres la tête la première, il se battait avec les petites brutes des quartiers chauds ou les bourges du lycée d'en face, il se prenait des gnons au moins une fois par semaine quand on était au collège – il t'en a parlé ?"

"Vaguement…"

"Mouais. Il s'est retrouvé deux-trois fois à l'hôpital à cause de ça. Il ne savait pas s'arrêter. En plus, quand il était ado, il devait mesurer un mètre cinquante et peser quarante kilos, il était ridiculement petit et maigre. Personne ne le prenait au sérieux, alors il frappait. Il ne supportait pas les cons. Les racistes, les homophobes, les brutes, les sales machos qui sifflent les filles, tu vois le genre. Fallait toujours que ça déraille – j'te jure, c'était horrible d'être son ami parce que je pouvais précisément à quel moment la situation allait dérailler, le gars en face allait ricaner et Steve allait bondir même s'il faisait trente centimètres de moins que lui. Moi aussi, j'me suis mangé des pains à cause de lui. Steve… Sa mère était folle de rage dès qu'elle le voyait avec un cocard, elle ne savait plus quoi faire de lui. Il n'en a pas l'air maintenant mais c'était un voyou."

"Il a changé" nota Loki qui se laissait bercer par la fable.

"Oui, quand il a grandi, il s'est rendu compte qu'il risquait lui-même de devenir une brute. T'as vu sa carrure. Un jour, il a cassé la mâchoire d'un gars, ça l'a calmé. Il faisait plus de sport aussi, pour se défouler. Il a mûri, quoi."

Bucky posa deux tasses de café devant eux. Loki but une gorgée avec précaution. Il savait déjà qu'il n'allait pas dormir de la nuit.

"Tout ça pour dire : j'ai déjà vu Steve avec la gueule en vrac allongé sur un lit d'hôpital. Il s'est toujours relevé. Il va s'en sortir. Il n'est pas en forme maintenant mais ça va passer."

"Je sais" marmonna Loki. Il passait nerveusement l'ongle du pouce sur les nervures de la table en bois au risque de l'user prématurément. "C'est pas vraiment ça le problème."

"Qu'est-ce qui t'inquiète alors ?" demanda Bucky.

Sa voix calme irritait Loki. Il aurait voulu retrouver son masque de circonstance, son éloquence fluide, la maîtrise de ses émotions et de ses mots.

"Il pourrait lui arriver n'importe quoi là-bas – je ne sais même pas ce qu'il fait, où il est – et je n'en saurais rien. Aujourd'hui, il est là. Et si, un jour, il ne rentrait pas à la maison ? Je n'arrête pas de penser à ça…"

Bucky but une gorgée de café avant de répondre, pointant sa tasse vers lui : "Il t'a dit qu'il te léguait l'appart' s'il lui arrivait quelque chose ? Les papiers à ton nom, validés par le notaire et tout ? T'es au courant ?"

Loki eut l'impression qu'il venait de le gifler. Il lui fallut une poignée de secondes pour comprendre les phrases, puis pour comprendre leurs conséquences.

"T'étais pas au courant" comprit Bucky d'une voix résignée.

"Ta gueule, James !" Il frappa la table, ce qui fit tomber sa tasse. Le reste de café coula sur le bois, créant une tache de goudron fondu. "Merde, tais-toi ! Tu crois que j'en ai quelque chose à foutre, de cet appart', alors qu'il était dans un foutu hôpital à cause de putains de foutus terroristes ! Comment tu peux dire une chose pareille ? Alors que c'est ton meilleur ami ?!"

"Pleure pas" bredouilla Bucky, désarçonné par la rage de Loki qui était penché vers lui, deux canons de fusil à la place des iris.

"Ne me dis pas de ne pas pleurer alors que tu crois que je me soucie plus de ce putain d'appart' que de _sa vie_ ! Il a été détenu en captivité pendant je-ne-sais combien de temps, il a été _torturé_ merde ! Et toi, tu viens comme une fleur me parler de _testament_ !? Il est ce que j'ai de plus précieux. Il est la meilleure, la seule chose bien que j'ai dans ma vie. Je t'emmerde, James, je t'emmerde !"

Il se leva précipitamment, faisant racler sa chaise sur le plancher, et fila vers leur chambre à grands pas. L'obscurité l'apaisa. Il referma la porte délicatement derrière lui. Steve était toujours là. Il dormait toujours et il bougeait beaucoup. Ses lèvres articulaient des mots sans sens, des phrases sans logique. Ses doigts se crispaient et se desserraient sans relâche.

Loki s'accroupit à ses côtés et passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux trempés de sueur.

Steve se réveilla en sursaut, instantanément. Son souffle erratique, paniqué, retentissait dans la chambre.

"Steve…" chuchota Loki. "C'est moi. Calme-toi."

Il avait la voix mouillée mais Steve ne remarqua rien, la sienne encore emmêlée de sommeil et d'angoisse.

"Loki ? T'es là ?"

"Mmmh." Il passait et repassait ses mains dans ses cheveux courts, comme on caresse le poil d'un chien. "Tout va bien."

Steve laissa retomber sa tête sur l'oreiller. Loki distinguait son profil découpé dans l'obscurité orangée.

"Tu faisais un cauchemar" lui chuchota Loki comme un secret.

"Ah. M'étonne pas…" répondit Steve sur le même ton.

"Tu vas réussir à te rendormir ?"

Steve hésita. "Y a des comprimés dans mon sac. L'hôpital m'en a donné pour mieux dormir. La pochette extérieure."

Loki fouilla et sortit une boîte circulaire pleine de pilules. Il passa à la salle de bain pour remplir un verre d'eau et lut la notice pour être sûr. Des somnifères classiques.

"Tiens."

"Merci."

Loki lui reprit le verre des mains, le posa sur la table de nuit et posa ses mains sur les avant-bras de Steve. Il sentait un bleu à l'intérieur du gauche mais Steve ne protesta pas. Il lui lissa la peau avec application, lui rebroussa les poils fins et continua ses caresses.

"Tu restes là ?" demanda Steve.

"Mmmh. Je vais attendre que tu t'endormes ; ensuite oui, j'irais me coucher."

"D'accord. D'accord… Tu vas bien ?"

"Moi ? Oui, Steve, je vais bien. Et toi ?"

"Mal aux côtes. Mal au dos. Ça va aller. Pourquoi tu ne te couches pas maintenant ?"

"James est là. Dans la cuisine."

"Oh. Bucky ?"

"Oui."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?"

"Il vient d'arriver. Il va dormir ici."

"C'est pas la peine, tu sais. Le docteur a dit que c'était bon, que je pouvais rentrer."

Loki passa son pouce sur la tempe de Steve, à la lisière des cheveux.

"Je t'aime" dit-il brutalement, comme on lâche une pierre devenue trop lourde à porter, car il devait le dire, le dire maintenant avant qu'il en soit trop tard.

Steve cligna des paupières, encore assoupi. "Je sais." Puis il ajouta un sourire en coin : " _Merci_."

Soudain Loki ne vit plus son visage. C'était comme regarder à travers un kaléidoscope. Tout était brouillé, fragmenté, flou et différent. Un battement de paupière plus tard et les larmes délogées, les traits de Steve redevinrent nets.

Il posa sa tête au bord du matelas, près de l'oreiller, assez pour sentir contre sa joue le souffle de Steve ralentir progressivement.

Il quitta la chambre en silence et passa au bureau déplier le canapé-lit. Il poussa ses affaires, ses toiles et ses pochettes de dessin dispersées pour faire de la place.

"J'suis désolé" lui lança Bucky de l'encadrement de la porte.

Avec un regard mauvais, Loki lui lança un oreiller et ne répondit rien.

"Je n'te disais pas ça pour – Tu m'as mal compris, je voulais seulement te _rassurer_."

"Très efficace, merci bien" glissa Loki.

Bucky soupira.

"On ne s'entend pas très bien mais… Mais je _sais_ que Steve compte beaucoup pour toi."

Loki déplia la couette des invités en silence, le visage fermé, tournant le dos à Bucky.

"Et tu comptes aussi beaucoup pour lui" conclut Bucky.

"Je n'ai pas besoin de ton _approbation_ " rétorqua Loki, des crocs à la place des dents.

Le déploiement de la couverture avait fait voler ses dessins aux quatre coins de la pièce. Il poussa un feulement de chat sauvage quand Bucky se pencha pour en ramasser un. Celui-ci eut une expression interloquée devant ce bruit étrange.

"Laisse ça ! Je m'en occupe."

Il lui arracha la feuille des mains et récupéra celles éparpillées sur le sol.

"C'est pas – Tu piges pas. C'que j'essaye de t'expliquer, c'est que –"

"Épargne ta salive !"

"Tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point…" Bucky soupira et écarta les bras. "Il t'a déjà parlé de Peggy ?"

"James, je t'ai appelé pour _Steve_ ; pas parce que j'avais envie de t'entendre rabâcher à quel point il mérite mieux que moi !"

"C'est pas c'que je veux dire, tête de mule. Bon allez viens, j'ai mis de l'eau à chauffer pour une tisane."

"Après le café ?"

Bucky haussa les épaules. "Pourquoi pas ?"

"Pourquoi tu me parles de Peggy tout à coup ?" le questionna Loki en observant le miel couler de sa cuillère dans son bol au milieu des brumes de vapeur.

Bucky retira le sachet d'infusion et le jeta dans l'évier.

"C'était sa première copine. Avant elle, il n'avait jamais été avec personne. Il ne plaisait pas aux filles, à personne. Puis il a rencontré Peggy et…"

"Je sais" soupira Loki. "Ils sont restés trois ans ensemble. L'amour fou. Sa mort l'a brisé. Je sais, je sais."

Il se savait vaincu d'avance. Le mariage, les enfants, une _vraie_ famille, il ne pouvait pas rivaliser avec ça.

"Ouais. Ils se sont rencontrés à l'armée et ils ont réussi à entretenir une relation très forte dès le début. Peggy était la supérieure de Steve, c'est elle qui lui a tout appris là-bas. Ils étaient – oui, tu as raison – ils étaient fous l'un de l'autre."

Bucky le regardait en plein dans les yeux et Loki sentait la haine sourdre et enfler en lui, finalement, après la peur venait la colère. Contre Bucky, contre les enflures qui avaient mis Steve dans cet état, (contre ses parents) contre le monde entier.

"Et je ne te dis pas ça pour t'énerver. Steve n'en parlera jamais parce que c'est bien son genre, de rester muet sur les trucs qui l'ont blessé. J'essaye de te faire comprendre. Il a aimé cette fille pendant trois ans. Il avait bâti toute sa vie future avec elle. Ouais, ils avaient prévu de se marier, d'avoir des gosses et tout le bazar."

Il fit un geste négligent du bras. "Perso, je trouvais ça trop tôt, trop précipité. Mais ils avaient l'air tellement sûrs d'eux. Ils avaient l'amour qui leur dégoulinaient des yeux, c'était presque écœurant."

"T'aimais pas trop Peggy, hein ?"

Bucky eut un pauvre petit sourire penaud. "Steve te dirait que je suis assez jaloux de ses amoureux…"

"Ou que tu es trop maman-poule" se rappela Loki à mi-voix.

"Non, t'as raison, je ne l'aimais pas trop. Mais bon, quand même, elle avait l'air d'être une personne formidable. Ils s'étaient trouvés, même si ça semble ridicule à dire."

"Ils étaient faits pour l'autre, ouais j'ai compris, blablabla."

Bucky sourit face à l'agacement croissant de Loki, à la colère impuissante dans ses yeux. Il ne se moquait pas mais il le taquinait.

"Mais elle est morte. Steve ne m'en a jamais parlé. J'ai dû contacter les gars de son équipe pour en savoir plus, pour avoir des renseignements – je voulais l'aider. J'ai vu Steve se renfermer sur lui-même avec tous ses rêves brisés. Il me disait des trucs quand il avait trop bu, comme _Je ne pourrais jamais retomber amoureux après ça, c'est fini_ ou _À quoi ça sert de s'attacher si tu perds les gens que t'aimes en un battement de cil ?_ Et merde, ça me faisait mal à chaque fois parce que c'était pas mon Steve, le gars qui se bat sans cesse, le mec qui a foi en toi malgré tout, celui qui a la rage au ventre et l'espoir chevillé au corps."

C'était une description exacte de Steve, qui toucha Loki au ventre. Il était pendu aux lèvres de Bucky même s'il préférait regarder sa tasse.

"Je pense qu'elle était enceinte. Peggy. Quand elle est morte" raconta Bucky d'une voix pensive, les yeux perdus au loin. "Oh, pas enceinte de beaucoup, six semaines peut-être, juste un grain de riz dans le ventre, même pas un embryon… Mais ça suffisait pour bâtir tout un avenir… Steve n'en a jamais parlé non plus… Ce ne sont que des suppositions, des rumeurs… Mais je pense que c'est ça qui l'a vraiment brisé, tu vois ? Deux vies gâchées dans la montagne…"

Loki sentit quelque chose se craqueler dans sa poitrine. Son cœur, peut-être. Un morceau de glace.

"Il est resté seul longtemps, presque autant de temps qu'il est sorti avec Peggy. Avec Natasha, on venait dormir ici super-souvent ; il nous inquiétait, il filait un mauvais coton. Sam l'a pas mal aidé aussi, il l'a remis dans la bonne direction. Steve a arrêté de mâcher du noir, petit à petit. Ensuite, il a collectionné les trous du cul d'un soir – dis-moi que t'étais au courant de _ça_ ?"

Loki hocha la tête.

"Je ne sais pas si c'était vraiment un progrès… Après ça, les rôles se sont inversés vu qu'on a eu ce putain d'accident de voiture avec Nat'…" Il agita sa prothèse. "C'est lui qui a été là pour moi. C'est bête à dire, mais peut-être que ça lui a fait du bien aussi, d'être _utile_ pour les gens qui l'aimaient. Donc voilà, Peggy et l'impact de sa vie sur Steve."

"Je vois" fit Loki, lèvres pincées et poings serrés.

"Non, tu ne vois pas ! Peggy est morte et c'est nul parce qu'ils avaient des tonnes de projets et une vie construite en esprit ; Steve s'est retrouvé sans rien, lui qu'avait déjà pas de famille – et parfois, j'me demande où il serait si on n'avait pas été là, Nat' et moi. Mais toi ! _Toi_ , t'es arrivé dans sa vie comme un météore, au moment où il n'espérait rien, tu ne vois pas tout ce que tu lui offres ? Il a besoin de toi autant que t'as besoin de lui."

Loki secoua la tête. "Ça ne marche pas comme ça."

"T'es vraiment con quand tu veux. En tout cas, si tu lui fais du mal, j'te jure, je t'étripe. Je te découpe en morceaux. Tu comprendras même pas ta douleur."

"Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai mis dans cet état" feula Loki.

"J'espère bien qu'non. Mais la suite ne va pas être facile et t'as pas intérêt à le laisser tomber au moment où _lui_ , il a _besoin_ de _toi_."

"Ce n'était pas dans mes plans futurs" grogna Loki, "Et tes menaces, tu peux te les fourrer où je pense."

Bucky lui décocha un sourire de loup flamboyant.

"Prends soin de lui et viens me réveiller s'il y a un souci. J'vais me coucher. Tu devrais y aller aussi, t'as clairement une sale tête."

"Je t'emmerde" dit Loki faiblement.

Il entendit vaguement Bucky se traîner jusqu'aux toilettes puis dans sa chambre improvisée. Lui resta dans la cuisine face à sa tasse de tisane froide. Il n'alla se coucher qu'une heure après. Il se déshabilla silencieusement avec de fréquents coups d'œil pour Steve, il veilla à ne pas tirer la couette pour ne pas troubler son sommeil même si celui-ci devait être assommé par les deux cachets.

Ils étaient dans le même lit mais Steve lui tournait le dos et Loki ne pouvait pas le toucher.

Il observa par la fenêtre le ciel s'obscurcir au maximum avant de pâlir sous les assauts de l'aube.

Impossible de dormir.

* * *

Bucky avait dû retourner travailler, il était parti grognon, levé du pied gauche. Loki l'avait remercié à voix basse et avait promis de le tenir au courant. Steve dormait encore. Selon la notice, les somnifères le feraient dormir jusqu'à midi. Loki voulut profiter de la matinée pour commencer un projet mais c'était une mauvaise idée : le manque de sommeil le faisait dessiner des créatures sombres et sans forme, des cauchemars cornus au sourire sournois. Il se rétracta dans la chambre avec ses croquis de Steve mais il ne pouvait le dessiner _dans cet état_ – il ne voulait pas ce visage détruit gravé au fusain dans son carnet.

Il ne put pas s'empêcher de tourner autour de Steve quand celui-ci se leva, de le hanter comme un fantôme. D'abord dans la cuisine, pendant qu'il avalait péniblement un plat d'œufs brouillés. Puis dans la salle de bain, pendant que Steve laissait couler l'eau du bain, assis contre le rebord de la baignoire encastrée dans le mur.

"T'as besoin d'aide ?" répéta Loki pour la cinquième fois au moins.

"Non, merci."

Il frappa à nouveau lorsque le bruit de l'eau s'arrêta.

"Steve, je peux entrer ?"

Il fit mine de ne pas percevoir l'hésitation avant le "Si tu veux" et poussa la porte.

"Pas de commentaires" précisa Steve.

Il était allongé autant que possible, les yeux fermés, la tête dodelinant contre la faïence. Les carreaux blancs faisaient ressortir son teint jaunâtre et maladif ; son œil au beurre noir et les bleus violacés ne s'en détachaient que plus clairement. Ses genoux pointaient hors de l'eau comme deux collines. Ils étaient couverts de croûtes. Loki s'obligea à ne pas penser à combien de temps Steve avait dû rester à genoux pour les avoir usé jusqu'au sang ; il s'assit en tailleur sur le tapis de bain, s'accouda au rebord et trempa le bout de ses doigts dans l'eau. Elle était brûlante.

Peut-être que cela faisait du bien, incendier ses plaies pour mieux les cautériser, chasser les émotions incrustées dedans.

Loki suivit des yeux les brûlures de cigarette appliquées méthodiquement le long des bras, ensemencés sur les épaules jusqu'à la clavicule, cratères miniatures, hideux et irrités. Sous les bleus, une fine plaie circulaire enserrait sur le cou de Steve, comme un trait de pinceau écarlate – ou un coup de couteau délicat. Loki tendit la main puis se ravisa. Si l'on avait étranglé Steve, lui toucher le cou n'était pas la meilleure des idées.

Les questions fleurissaient sur sa langue et fanaient au bord des lèvres. Qui ? Pourquoi ? Quand ? Combien de temps ? C'était la première fois qu'il était confronté à la violence physique d'aussi près, aussi intensément violente.

"Qui est-ce qui t'a fait ça ?" La question sortit instinctivement, la voix plus dure qu'il n'aurait voulu.

"Je t'ai dit" répliqua Steve. Lui aussi avait le ton sec et tendu. "Un groupuscule terroriste. HYDRA. Ils se sont infiltrés partout – m'ont chopé…"

"Pourquoi ?"

Steve ouvrit les yeux. "Loki, je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça." Chaque mot sonnait de façon métallique et le ton était définitif.

Celui-ci baissa les épaules et recula comme un loup qui reculerait face à un mâle dominant, le dos courbe et le museau au ras du sol.

"Tu veux de l'aide pour – ?"

"Loki" répéta Steve d'une voix d'acier, "Est-ce que je peux prendre mon bain tranquille ?!"

Il ne criait pas vraiment et Loki ne claqua pas vraiment la porte derrière lui mais le sentiment était là. Steve laissa retomber sa tête contre le carrelage avec un gémissement épuisé. Adossé à la porte, Loki se mordit les phalanges, les doigts tremblants sous l'émail de ses dents.

Ils n'échangèrent pas plus de dix phrases du restant de la journée. Quand Steve sortit, il avait le visage fermé, il se déplaçait précautionneusement et il prit soin de s'asseoir dans le canapé, mais du côté opposé, en s'assurant de garder ses distances avec les pieds de Loki. Celui-ci s'était retranché sur un coin du canapé avec son matériel d'aquarelle. Il ne posa pas d'autres questions et resta le plus silencieux possible.

Le dîner se déroula dans une ambiance morose. Steve avala deux comprimés et s'endormit comme une masse, ne bougeant pas de la nuit ou presque – comme un corps mort. Loki hésita puis, vers une heure du matin, comme il s'endormait d'épuisement devant la télé, il se roula en boule sur le canapé-lit que Bucky avait laissé ouvert et dormi jusqu'au petit matin.

Le jour d'après fut aussi silencieux. Loki réitéra sa question en voyant Steve lutter pour enfiler un pull.

"Tu as besoin d'aide ?"

"Je ne suis pas encore infirme, merde !" s'énerva Steve. "Je peux me débrouiller tout seul. Fiche-moi la paix !"

Loki reçut l'uppercut au ventre stoïquement. Il attendit d'être sorti de la chambre, seul, pour que son expression s'écroule. La panique était revenue et submergeait la colère, les émotions s'emmêlaient en une grosse inondation de n'importe quoi, il se noyait de nouveau dans cette mélasse qui lui obstruait les voies respiratoires. _Fiche-moi la paix_. Ça avait le mérite d'être clair.

Il entendit le cri de rage de Steve, un coup sourd – la paume de sa main frappant le mur.

Ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre, Loki enfila sa veste en cuir noir, son écharpe, fourra le double des clés dans sa poche et sortit dehors.

Il partit au hasard dans les rues de Lyon, il se perdit dans les traboules du centre-ville et dans le labyrinthe de ses pensées. Le temps lui échappait. Il connaissait mal Lyon – il sortait peu, faute d'amis, de trop de travail et de manque d'envie. En vérité, il n'aimait pas la Ville. Il préférait de loin la Montagne. Il s'assit sur la fontaine de la place des Terreaux en se demandant où il irait si Steve ne voulait plus de lui, s'il voulait qu'il parte, s'il préférait être seul, qu'il lui fiche la paix _une bonne fois pour toutes_.

Loki ne savait même plus comment rentrer chez lui – chez Steve – mais, à partir de la place centrale, il savait comment se rendre chez Sam et Sharon. Loki ne savait pas s'il pouvait considérer Sam comme un ami – ça dépendait surtout de Sam, n'est-ce pas ? – mais il avait de l'affection, du respect pour lui. Sharon était gentille mais réservée (pas timide, toute en retenue). Loki hésita mais il ne regretta pas d'appuyer sur la sonnette.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là ?" s'étonna Sam sans ménagement en le faisant entrer à l'intérieur. "J'ai reçu ton sms, Bucky m'a appelé, apparemment Steve s'est fait tabassé ?"

Loki hocha la tête avec l'impression d'être le dernier des enfoirés.

"Il va bien ? Il est où ?"

"À la maison."

"Tout va bien ? T'as pas l'air bien, toi." Sam l'étudiait sous tous les angles. "Sharon, Loki est là ! Je ne te propose pas de lui faire la bise, elle se fait un masque à l'argile, elle va nous envoyer dans les roses si on la voit pleine de boue verte. Assieds-toi, tu veux une bière ?"

"Non merci" déclina Loki. L'alcool faisait mauvais mélange avec ses propres médicaments et même s'il avait diminué les doses depuis quelques mois, il préférait rester prudent. "Un coca plutôt."

"Et un coca pour Loki ! Allez, dis-moi ce qui t'amène."

Se frotter à la bonne humeur de Sam un jour de tristesse ressemblait à la sensation de se glisser dans un bain chaud après une journée de ski – ou de se jeter dans la mer un jour de canicule. Incroyablement bon et détendant. Leur appartement était décoré avec style, le salon dans les teintes orange, taupe et bleu-vert – Sharon était architecte et aimait bien bricoler les week-ends, pendant que Sam allait faire du planeur au centre d'aviation de la région lyonnaise.

"Il voulait que je lui fiche la paix" murmura Loki.

"Il t'a dit ça ? Voilà qui ne ressemble guère à Steve" s'étonna Sam.

Loki tapota sa canette des ongles.

"Je ne sais pas quoi faire."

"Rentre chez toi, parle-lui" dit Sam d'un ton plat comme si c'était la chose la plus simple du monde.

"Il ne veut pas parler."

"Ne lâche pas le morceau."

"Sam… Ce n'est pas – S'il veut que je lui fiche la paix, je ne vais pas aller le harceler."

"Il a dit ça sur un coup de tête."

"Tu ne sais pas !"

"Mais si" dit Sam, trop décontracté pour une situation qui, d'après Loki, nécessitait des prises de décision draconiennes. "Écoute, je connais Steve, Bucky te dirait la même chose : il doit détester cette situation encore plus que toi. Attends, laisse-moi finir ! Dans sa p'tite caboche, il ne doit pas supporter de se voir dans cet état. C'est pour ça qu'il t'a envoyé bouler, ce n'était pas directement contre toi. Plutôt une façon de dire : _Je sais que je suis misérable, arrête de me le rappeler_. Tu piges ?"

Loki acquiesça d'un hochement imperceptible, peu convaincu. Ce que Sam disait était convainquant ; mais trop optimiste. _Et si Steve le détestait vraiment ?_

"Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé exactement ?"

"Je ne sais pas vraiment" avoua Loki, mortifié. "Il n'a rien voulu me dire et je n'ai pas osé demander."

"Hein ?! Je t'ai connu plus entêté." Sam enfonçait le clou sans vergogne. "Fais-le parler, tant pis s'il t'envoie balader au début. C'est important d'en discuter. Et lui ça lui fera du bien. Il a pris rendez-vous chez quelqu'un ? Parce que ça serait nécessaire !"

"Je vais lui en parler" soupira Loki.

Il croisa les bras sur la table et posa son front dessus.

"T'es crevé, hein ?" Sam posa une main sur sa nuque. Loki eut la nostalgie de Thor pendant une seconde.

"Ouais… Merci, Sam. Désolé pour le dérangement."

"No problemo. Les amis, c'est fait pour ça. Ne fais pas faux bond à Steve pour une broutille ; c'est maintenant qu'il a besoin de ton soutien."

Loi resta le temps de finir sa cannette. Sharon passa en coup de vent, la peau rose et humide après son masque, pour l'embrasser sur la pommette. Elle lui sortit une tartiflette du congélateur.

"Je l'ai fait la semaine dernière. Le fromage vient de Savoie."

"Tu n'es pas obligée de –"

"Si tu refuses" lui dit-elle de son regard opaque, "Je vais me vexer."

Il prit la tartiflette dans un sac plastique avec un pauvre merci pathétique. Sam donna une accolade à Loki devant la porte et promit de passer le lendemain soir "Sauf si Steve préfère rester tranquille. Et dis-lui d'appeler sa psy !"

Loki le serra dans ses bras en retour et le remercia pour sa patience. Il rentra, l'esprit débroussaillé de l'angoisse qui le parasitait. Il appela Thor sur le trajet du retour, sans raison particulière, juste en prétextant qu'il avait envie de savoir si les préparatifs pour la cérémonie se passaient bien – en tant que témoin de mariage et futur beau-frère, c'était de son devoir de s'y intéresser. Thor ne goba pas l'excuse, lui raconta sa vie à grands rires, la voix allègre, avant de lui faire cracher le morceau en moins de cinq minutes.

Loki avait oublié combien son frère le connaissait par cœur.

Thor réussit l'exploit de lui extorquer la promesse que Steve et lui viennent voir leur nouveau chez-eux à Chambéry avant que Loki raccroche, arrivé dans sa rue.

L'appartement était un tombeau de silence. Le linceul du crépuscule recouvrait déjà les meubles et le plafond.

Steve était roulé en boule sur le lit, dans une position anormale, replié comme un fœtus, un flanc calé contre le mur, la couette à moitié tirée sur lui. Loki le contempla, interdit, sur le pas de la porte, avant de comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas s'endormir en étant _exposé_.

 _Steve, Steve, Steve, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?_

Il mit la tartiflette à réchauffer au four en faisant le moins de bruit possible avant de revenir dans la chambre. Rien que poser une fesse sur son côté de lit réveilla Steve – l'affaissement du matelas, le froissement des draps.

"Hey" murmura Loki doucement.

L'affection éclata comme une bulle dans sa poitrine lorsque Steve se redressa, des éclats de sommeil sur le visage, les cheveux ébouriffés.

Il s'adossa au mur et le dévisagea, surpris. "Loki."

"C'est moi, Captain" acquiesça celui-ci avec un sourire feint.

Steve fit le salut militaire malgré sa main bandée – une blague intime entre eux deux seulement, qu'ils faisaient souvent sur Skype. Loki lui effleura la mâchoire des doigts, le côté droit, là où la peau était encore intacte.

"Est-ce que tu veux que je parte ?" demanda-t-il prudemment.

"Quoi ?"

"Que je parte. Est-ce que tu veux que je te laisse seul, est-ce que tu veux que je te donne du temps libre ou que –"

"Non, non non non" dit Steve avec précipitation, comme si Loki allait l'abandonner d'un instant sur l'autre. "Pourquoi je – Si tu veux t'en aller, vas-y mais ne me fais dire que moi, je veux que, que, que –"

Loki posa trois doigts tendres sur ses lèvres – gercées, pleines de peaux mortes et de croûtes. "Dans ce cas, je ne vais nulle part."

Les épaules de Steve s'affaissèrent. "Tu es parti longtemps… Je ne voulais pas –"

"Chut." Loki cala son oreiller contre le mur et s'assit à côté de lui. "Viens là."

Steve se leva avec lenteur et prudence et prit son temps pour s'asseoir entre ses jambes, dos contre torse, le sommet de son crâne juste sous le menton de Loki – il avait un épi folâtre dans ses cheveux blonds.

"T'es bien calé ?"

"Oui. Ne touche pas à mes côtes, c'est tout."

"Oui. Comment on va faire pour le sexe ?" ajouta Loki d'une voix pince-sans-rire.

Steve gloussa puis fit la grimace. "Ah, ne me fais pas rire non plus."

"On n'est pas rendus" murmura Loki avec une couche d'amour si épaisse dans la voix qu'elle ne lui ressemblait plus.

Il fit courir ses doigts dans les cheveux de Steve, l'observa se détendre progressivement, demanda d'une voix douce lorsqu'il sentit l'instant propice :

"Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?"

Steve soupira. "Je te l'ai déjà dit. J'ai été capturé par un groupe de terroristes."

"Pourquoi ils t'ont torturé ?" Loki eut l'impression d'avoir lâché une bombe.

"Pour avoir des informations" répondit Steve laconiquement.

Loki se raidit contre lui.

"Je sais que ça a l'air moche, que ça te fait peur ; mais j'te jure que c'est moins grave que les apparences."

"Des côtes cassées ?!"

"Ils ont frappé fort vers la fin" admit Steve. Il parlait toujours d'un ton morne, monotone – mécanique.

"Ils t'ont étranglé."

"Oui."

"Steve…"

"Je sais. Ce sont leurs techniques, ce n'est pas –"

"Pas quoi ? Pas grave ?"

Steve se redressa pour lui faire face et mit ses deux paumes sur ses genoux.

"Loki, s'il te plaît. Je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec toi…"

"Je ne me dispute pas avec toi" lui cria Loki, "J'essaye de comprendre ! Tu pourrais bien crever à l'étranger que je n'en saurais rien, tu pourrais être mort et je continuerai à faire ces stupides dessins !"

"Je suis rentré. Je suis _là_ " insista Steve.

"Oui, cette fois, oui. Et la prochaine ?"

Steve soupira sans répondre.

"Tu ne vas pas retourner là-bas, rassure-moi ?" exigea Loki d'une voix suintante d'inquiétude.

"Je ne sais pas, Loki. Je ne sais pas."

Celui-ci poussa une bordée de jurons.

"J'aime ce métier. Ouais, même malgré ce genre d'inconvénients. Pour le moment, je suis en arrêt maladie. J'ai droit à une indemnité en cas de blessures. On verra quand je serais guéri, si je demande à rester en France, à devenir instructeur, ou si je repars sur le terrain."

"Je n'ai pas envie que tu repartes" dit Loki d'une petite voix.

Steve posa le front sur son genou.

"J'en ai bien pour un mois d'arrêt. On en reparlera quand je me sentirai mieux, ok ?"

Loki acquiesça. Il en parlerait à Bucky, Sam et Natasha. À eux quatre, ils réussiraient bien à raisonner Steve.

"Comment c'est possible que tu aies été capturé ? Tu n'avais pas… une équipe ?"

"J'étais seul dans cette opération. Tout était hyper-contrôlé mais nos infos étaient fausses. C'était un piège."

"Un _piège_ " s'étrangla Loki.

"Ouais" fit Steve avec un sourire amer. Il se lova de nouveau contre Loki. "Ma faute. Si Peggy avait été là, on n'aurait jamais fait ce genre d'erreur."

"Peggy…" répéta Loki pensivement. "Tu voulais des enfants avec elle…"

Dérouté par la direction que prenait cette conversation, Steve approuva, perplexe. Les détours que prenait le cerveau de Loki ne cessaient jamais de le surprendre.

"Oui. _Avec_ _elle_ " insista-t-il.

"Et maintenant ?"

"Loki… T'as vu mon visage ? C'est pas _vraiment_ ma priorité numéro un."

"Je ne veux pas d'enfants" dit Loki, la voix très basse.

"Je sais." Steve ferma les yeux contre lui. "Ce n'est pas un problème pour le moment. Ne te prends pas la tête avec ça, d'accord ? Ma vie avec Peggy… C'est de l'histoire ancienne. Maintenant, mon futur, c'est toi – _aïe_ , doucement !"

Loki venait de l'enserrer de toutes ses forces.

Steve inspira pour prendre des forces. "Tu sais, quand j'étais là-bas – je ne suis resté enfermé que quatre jours mais j'avais l'impression que c'était une éternité. Je me disais _Ce n'est qu'une question d'heures, tiens le coup_ , je savais que mon commando était déjà à ma recherche ; et ensuite, je me disais _Ce n'est qu'une question de jours, ne lâche rien_ ; fallait que je sers les dents parce que si je leur disais les infos qu'ils voulaient, ils m'auraient mis une balle dans le crâne. Et je pensais à toi, Loki, je pensais à toi et je me disais _Il est à la maison, il t'attend_ , je savais que tu serais là pour moi quand je rentrerai et ça valait le coup de s'accrocher. Parce que tu es là. Tu vois, ça aurait pu être pire."

Il prit la main de Loki dans la sienne, celle qui n'avait pas de doigt cassé, et serra – fort.

"Tu me donnais une raison de rentrer à la maison" murmura-t-il. "Ça n'a pas de prix."

Loki renifla dans ses cheveux.

"Tu sais à quoi je pensais d'autre ?" dit Steve après une longue minute de silence.

"Non."

"J'pensais que je n'avais jamais vu tes dessins. T'as jamais voulu et… Est-ce que je pourrai en voir, s'il te plaît ?"

"Bien sûr" dit Loki en remerciant les dieux nordiques pour avoir la chance de réparer cette erreur. "Et y a une tartiflette dans le four, si tu veux. Faite par Sharon."

Il autorisa Steve à fouiller dans ses pochettes et ses carnets mais ne voulut pas rester avec lui à côté. Il mit le couvert, les doigts fébriles. Quand Steve sortit, il ne fit aucune remarque.

Il demanda juste : "Pourquoi tu ne montres jamais tes dessins ?"

Loki haussa les épaules, ce qui ne trompa pas Steve.

"C'est comme livrer une part de soi-même. Si tu critiques mon travail… Je prends ça personnellement."

"Mmmh."

"Odin n'était pas très… admirateur de mes œuvres. Pas du tout, même. Il essayait plus de me dissuader en me disant que ça ne valait pas la peine, que je n'avais pas de talent – bref, tu vois le genre."

Steve posa ses lèvres sur les siennes ; ce n'était pas un vrai baiser vu qu'il avait encore une craquelure pleine de fils à la commissure gauche ; néanmoins c'était bon et doux, et parfait.

"Tu _es_ talentueux. Je t'en veux un peu de ne m'avoir pas montré ça avant."

"Mmmh ?"

"Et tu as fait des dessins de moi" le taquina Steve du bout de la langue.

"Parce que je t'aime" souffla Loki.

Ils s'étreignirent, un peu plus longtemps que la normale, joue contre joue.

La tartiflette était excellente, même si Steve avait encore du mal à avaler des bouchées normales.

Loki le fit promettre d'appeler sa psychologue, Betty Ross, à la première heure demain matin.

"Si tu ne veux pas en parler avec moi, d'accord ! Mais ne garde pas cette histoire en toi ! Faut l'expulser !"

Steve capitula, trop fatigué pour faire autrement. Il se coucha tôt, comme s'il avait quatre-vingt-dix ans.

Loki lisait à côté de lui sans être réellement concentré, n'attendant que d'être assommé de sommeil. Il bascula sa tête en arrière et fixa le plafond, l'esprit en ébullition.

 _Je l'aime tellement et je peux le perdre si vite._

 _À quoi sert d'aimer si tout peut s'effondrer en une seconde ?_

 _À tout._

 _Tout tient à si peu de choses. Tout est si dérisoire, si fragile. Mais si nécessaire. Si important_.

Il pensait à Steve tout cabossé mais toujours plein d'espoir, et à leur amour entre eux qu'il était vain de nier ; à sa relation avec Thor, impossible à détruire, qu'ils étaient en train de réparer ; à Bucky qui était venu immédiatement à son appel au secours ; à Sam qui lui souriait sans effort en n'importe quelle circonstance et qui avait prononcé le mot « ami » avec sincérité pour parler d'eux deux.

 _L'amour n'a jamais été si important_.

Peut-être était-il en train de se créer sa propre famille…

Il s'endormit en serrant la main de Steve.

* * *

Prochain (et dernier) chapitre plus tard ! Happy ending de prévu, évidemment, dégoulinant de bons sentiments et de mièvrerie.

Et un cadeau bonus parce que vous avez été des super lecteurs/lectrices !

21


	11. Chapter 11

Hier, Twitter s'enflammait à propos de Steve Rogers.

Premier hashtag : #GiveCaptainAmericaABoyfriend pour protester contre le pauvre traitement de Sharon dans CW et réclamer plus de diversité.

Second hashtag : #SayNoToHydraCap ouais parce que dans le dernier comics de Marvel sur Captain America, celui-ci est en fait un agent HYDRA caché. Depuis le début. Depuis 70 ans de comics et un personnage inventé par deux auteurs juifs. Ça picote un peu.

(Le monde est étrange)(Mais au moins, même si les centrales nucléaires font la grève, j'ai de l'électricité ^^ petit soulagement)

* * *

Bon, nous y voilà, dernier chapitre les loulous.

Le chapitre BONUS est un… bonus (incroyable !)(vous ne l'aviez pas deviné, hein ?!) sur des personnages secondaires.

Ma meilleure amie m'a demandé :

"Et Bucky, il fait quoi comme métier ?"

Ce à quoi j'ai répondu [ _spoilers_ ] : "Je ne sais pas."

"Et Sam et Sharon, quels métiers ils font ?"

"Je ne sAIS PAS, ok !" ce qui est une réponse ignoble et méprisable : un auteur _doit_ toujours TOUT savoir sur son histoire. (Bouh Funambulle !)

Je demande votre contribution et votre avis dans les commentaires : d'après vous, quel est le métier de Bucky ?

Quant à Sharon et Sam, j'ai écrit le bonus sur eux parce que je les aime TROP et pour faire plaisir à ma BFF [ _spoilers : c'est mauvais et mal écrit_ ]

 ***petit intermède pub***

Sinon, pour celles (et ceux ?) qui seraient intéressées, sachez que :

\- Une autre histoire sur Steve et Loki est en cours d'écriture. Beaucoup plus longue, beaucoup plus complexe. Elle s'appelle _Les ombres où se tapissent mes démons_ et ça se passe dans l'univers du MCU mais en légèrement différent…

Et j'ai deux autres histoires en cours d'écriture également qui seront publiées prochainement.

\- La première est une lutte acharnée entre Sam et Bucky pour gagner le cœur de Steve (ça a l'air ridicule dit comme ça) (c'est ridicule en fait :D j'essaye de faire du comique, on verra ce que ça donne)

\- Et la deuxième parle des relations entre les personnages entre les films, Steve, Natasha, Tony et compagnie.

Donc si vous êtes intéressées, y aura plus de trucs à venir ^^

 ***Voilà, fin de la page pub***

* * *

Merci aux commentatrices du chapitre 9, j'ai nommé : **Feeli37** , **GuiMe1997** , **SoleilBreton** , **Renarde Bleue** , **BluElectre** et **TrucChouetteBiduleAngie** ! Merci à fond, les filles !

Merci à toutes celles qui ont laissé des messages ; celles qui ont commenté chaque chapitre ; celles qui ont fait coucou au début ; celles qui ont fait coucou à la fin ; toutes celles qui m'ont prouvé leur soutien ! Vous êtes les meilleures !

Sur ce, à bientôt (peut-être) et bonne lecture, les loulous !

* * *

 **Un goût de neige et de liberté**

 **Chapitre 11**

* * *

"Pourquoi j'ai accepté ?" râla Loki à voix haute, si fort que des passants se retournèrent sur lui. "On n'aurait jamais dû venir, je n'aurais jamais dû dire oui !" Il freina des quatre sabots et ordonna : "Viens Steve, on s'en va."

Il le tira par la main pour faire bonne mesure.

Steve avait supporté ses grognements pendant tout le trajet mais il lui restait encore une bonne dose de patience. "Tu ne peux pas laisser tomber Thor maintenant. Moi j'y vais en tout cas."

Il lâcha la main de Loki et continua sa route, le nez au vent, le bleu du ciel accordé à celui de ses yeux. Une belle journée ensoleillée pour un mariage.

Derrière lui, Loki marmonnait tout seul : "Ça va être un désastre, une horreur… Je n'aurais jamais dû accepter... Je _hais_ les mariages. Je hais la foule. J'aime pas Jane. Jane ! Ce n'est même pas un prénom français. Ridicule… Et je _hais_ Chambéry. C'est moche, c'est laid, c'est vieux –"

"Tu peux parler avec ton prénom suédois bizarre. Tu sais quoi ? Fais-moi la liste des trucs que tu aimes pour changer."

"Toi" rétorqua Loki du tac au tac.

Steve étouffa un rire tendre. "T'arrêtes jamais de râler, hein ?"

"J'ai grandi en France, je m'adapte, mon cher. Pense à tout ce qu'on pourrait faire au lieu de poireauter dans cette mairie pouilleuse avec cette populace ennuyeuse…"

"Moi j'aime bien les mariages" dit Steve avec nonchalance. Il ajusta ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez. "Thor et Jane ont l'air adorable."

"Tu es irrécupérable" ronchonna Loki. Il hurla aux nuages : "Ça va être un enfer ! Allons-nous-en d'ici !"

"C'est _toi_ qui m'a demandé de venir. On a acheté des costumes hors de prix pour _te_ faire plaisir. Parce que môsieur veut être élégant en toutes circonstances... On ira au mariage de ton frère, point barre."

Steve n'avait toujours pas repris le travail mais il avait décidé de finir son service militaire, ce qui avait valu quelques disputes enflammées avec Loki. Malgré l'aide de Natasha, Bucky et Sam, il n'avait pas réussi à lui faire entendre raison et il avait fini par céder : c'était le choix de Steve, pas le sien. Puisque son service militaire touchait à sa fin, il serait toujours temps d'en reparler lorsqu'il choisirait de rempiler – ou non.

Tant pis pour l'inquiétude dévorante de Loki.

* * *

Ils cheminèrent en silence pendant quelques rues, Steve en tête.

"Je n'ai pas envie de les voir" dit Loki une fois qu'il eut fini de ruminer quelque pensée obscure tapie sous son crâne.

Steve leva les yeux au ciel, sachant pertinemment que celui-ci parlait de ses parents même sans avoir à les mentionner. "Tu crois que j'ai oublié ? Ça fait une semaine que tu stresses à propos de cette journée."

"Je-ne-stresse-pas !"

Steve ralentit pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux, mi-sévère mi-inquiet. "Garde tes distances, ça devrait aller. Ils n'ont pas besoin de gâcher cette journée."

"Mmmh."

"Ne les laisse pas gâcher ta journée !"

"Oui, Captain."

"T'es pénible… Et si tu croies que tu vas pouvoir me rouler un gros patin devant eux, tu te trompes."

Loki écarquilla les yeux : "Comment t'as deviné que – ?"

"T'es tellement prévisible, j'te connais pas cœur. Si tu voulais faire ton show, fallait me laisser porter ma veste de costume, pas m'en faire acheter une nouvelle à cent cinquante euros !"

"Elle était _rose_ !"

"Et alors ? C'est bien le rose !"

Loki leva les bras en l'air et grogna de frustration. "Je n'ai pas envie d'aller à ce mariage, je ne vais pas _en plus_ te laisser t'habiller comme un sac !"

"J'espère que je n'ai pas l'air d'un sac maintenant, avec trois cent euros de fringues sur le dos !"

"Tu es quelqu'un de trop matériel, Steve" dit Loki d'une voix pincée parce que même si son compagnon était divin dans son costume trois pièces outremer, ce n'était pas une raison pour (trop) l'ensevelir sous les compliments.

Celui-ci éclata de rire. "Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre venant de toi." Il tendit sa main derrière lui, Loki la prit sans réfléchir et se colla à lui. Steve lui embrassa la tempe furtivement, Loki resserra sa prise.

"Me laisse pas seul avec eux, d'accord ?!" Sa voix était tranchante mais Steve savait déchiffrer l'appréhension au fond de ses prunelles.

"Non. E si t'as besoin, je t'aiderai à te battre contre ton père."

La boutade de Steve tira un sourire à Loki, première victoire de la journée.

"J'espère qu'on n'en arrivera pas à de telles extrémités !"

"On va bien voir, on arrive" le prévint Steve.

Immédiatement, Loki le lâcha et s'écarta d'un mètre. Steve le laissa prendre ses distances et fourra ses mains dans ses poches. Il y avait du monde sur l'esplanade de la mairie – deux cent personnes avait précisé Thor. Loki se sentit pâlir. Il aurait voulu reprendre la main de Steve mais n'osait pas. Se calant sur son pas décontracté, ils se fondirent dans la foule.

Les gens s'embrassaient, pépiaient entre eux, tous sourires et poignées de main, heureux de se revoir ou de se rencontrer. Ils slalomèrent entre les costumes guindés et les robes colorées. Des enfants couraient en tous sens en riant. Certaines personnages âgées reconnurent Loki et lui adressèrent un sourire, un signe de la main ou un hochement de tête mais comme il ne s'approchait pas, personne ne vint lui parler.

Il reçut un coup dans le dos et se retourna. Sif était là et le toisait du haut de ses escarpins vernis, son humeur cyclonique encore assombrie par la robe bordeaux qui la moulait.

"T'es venu…"

"Sif, ma parole mais tu es de toute beauté aujourd'hui" susurra Loki d'une voix aussi soyeuse que la tenue de la jeune femme.

"Te moque pas d'moi, Loki. Cette robe m'étouffe, je vais mourir si je passe plus d'une heure avec. J'ai qu'une envie : renfiler un jean. Et les talons, t'as vu ces engins !"

Loki souriait de son masque affable. "Merci pour le chalet l'été dernier."

Sif fit un geste de la main, comme pour chasser une mouche. "Thor avait peur que tu le plantes. T'es vachement en retard."

Les gens commençaient déjà à entrer à l'intérieur de la mairie.

Loki haussa les épaules, façade de marbre, jambes en coton.

"Et bien tu vois, je suis là."

"Ouais. On n'y croyait plus. Tes parents sont avec Thor, ils ne le lâchent pas d'une semelle. Ils seront assis au premier rang, bien sûr."

Loki pinça les lèvres, la transperça du regard.

"Thor a insisté pour te garder deux places sur la deuxième rangée. Il ne voulait pas que tu te sentes à l'écart." Elle adressa un regard pénétrant à Loki. "Mais j'ai rajouté deux chaises dans le fond à gauche, contre le mur. Si tu préfères."

Loki ouvrit la bouche, la referma, comme un poisson ahuri. "Merci Sif" fit-il finalement, sa superbe évanouie, un peu ému.

"Mouais. C'est ton copain ?"

"Heu, oui pardon. Steve, voici Sif, une amie d'enfance. Sif, Steve. Mon compagnon."

"Enchantée." Sif lui serra la main avec un regard appréciateur.

"De même" dit Steve avec un sourire rayonnant.

Il ne restait plus beaucoup de personnes à l'extérieur – des fumeurs, des enfants surexcités, d'autres retardataires. Steve posa une main dans le dos de Loki pour suivre le mouvement. Celui-ci fit jouer ses épaules, redressa la colonne vertébrale, leva le menton ; il entra dans la mairie comme un conquérant malgré ses paumes suantes et sa gorge sèche. Il ne savait pas s'il crevait d'envie d'apercevoir ses parents ou s'il allait mourir en les voyant. Mais il y avait trop de monde debout pour qu'il puisse distinguer Frigga et Odin.

La cérémonie dura une heure. Loki avait les yeux grands écarquillés comme un enfant devant une histoire palpitante. Il serrait la main de Steve sans s'en rendre compte. Son cœur battait à en perdre haleine : c'était son frère devant le maire, son frère qui disait "Oui" d'une voix émue, qui attendait la réponse avec des yeux humides et qui embrassait Jane, laquelle n'avait plus l'air si cruche mais presque noble dans sa belle robe rose poudré. Son frère, son frère, son _frère_.

Il en écrasait les doigts de Steve. Sa _famille_.

Et c'était fini. Les gens applaudissaient à tout va, sifflaient, riaient et trépignaient. Loki déglutit pour faire passer cette drôle de boule prise dans la gorge qui refusait de se retirer. "Pardon" murmura-t-il à Steve pour ses phalanges réduites en bouillie.

"C'était chouette" dit celui-ci sans commenter. "On va féliciter Thor ?"

Puis une tête blanche se leva, dos rigide et barbe dense. Odin.

"Vas-y si tu veux" répondit Loki. "Je vais prendre l'air. Dis-lui – Dis à Thor de ma part – J'y vais !"

Il fila sans demander son reste.

* * *

Loki ne vit pas Steve s'avancer le long de la rangée principale pour serrer la main de Thor et leur transmettre tous ses vœux de bonheur. C'était son premier tête-à-tête avec le grand frère qu'il ne connaissait qu'à travers les anecdotes que Loki racontait parfois. Thor l'interrogea sur sa santé, Steve répondit qu'il allait parfaitement bien et il échangea avec Jane quelques phrases polies avant qu'ils ne soient interrompus :

"Monsieur Rogers ?"

C'était Frigga, vêtue d'un tailleur vert et mordoré, distinguée comme toujours.

"Loki n'est pas avec vous ?"

Steve tendit la main, ne répondant que : "Madame Odinson, bonjour."

Elle eut un sourire félin. "Nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion d'être proprement présentés."

"Non."

"Je suis contente que vous soyez venu. Thor en était très heureux."

"Il m'a dit."

Steve était sec mais devant le visage inquiet de Frigga, il céda. "Loki est sorti. Je ne sais pas où il est maintenant. Il reviendra s'il veut."

"Est-ce qu'il va bien ?" demanda-t-elle d'une voix pressante.

Steve haussa les épaules, de nouveau distant. "Mieux."

Pour être franc, Loki allait _bien_. Il continuait de voir le docteur Banner mais ne prenait ses anxiolytiques que lors de périodes de stress – comme pour aujourd'hui par exemple. Steve voulait responsabiliser Frigga – la faire culpabiliser aussi.

"Chérie ?" Un homme se posta près d'elle, cheveux blancs, visage ridé et solennel.

Tout dans sa posture autoritaire clamait qu'il s'agissait d'Odin.

"Voici Steve Rogers, tu sais, le compagnon de Loki" présenta Frigga avec un sourire raide et un geste entre Steve et Odin.

"Ah" fit ce dernier et ce fut tout.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard et Odin plia le premier. Avec une tape condescendante sur l'épaule de Frigga, il s'éloigna. La foule autour de Thor et Jane avait reflué vers la sortie, les laissant isolés près de l'autel.

Celle-ci lâcha un rire gêné. "Mon mari… a encore un peu de mal à accepter cette situation mais –"

"Quelle situation ?" demanda Steve d'une voix calme.

Frigga se tut immédiatement et déglutit.

"J'aime mon fils" dit-elle d'un ton de défi. "J'aime mes deux fils autant l'un que l'autre, même si vous n'avez pas l'air de le croire."

Steve leva un sourcil. "Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut dire ça. Ni maintenant."

Frigga soupira. "Je ne sais pas comment améliorer la situation…"

Elle battit des paupières plusieurs fois. Steve se sentit vaguement honteux : c'était le jour du mariage de Thor, il n'aurait pas dû faire pleurer sa mère. Néanmoins, il rétorqua : "Je ne vais pas vous aider. Loki a votre numéro, il aurait pu vous appeler s'il le voulait. Franchement madame, fichez-lui la paix. Il est heureux maintenant, j'essaye de – Ne venez pas tout briser."

Il tourna les talons.

"Steve !" cria-t-elle dans son dos.

Il s'arrêta.

"Je n'ai peut-être pas le droit de vous dire ça mais… Merci de prendre soin de mon fils" dit Frigga doucement, avec la patience d'une mère. "Ce devrait être à moi de – J'ai failli. Merci."

À cet instant, incertaine et vulnérable, elle lui rappela sa propre maman.

Il inclina la tête en sa direction et sortit de la mairie.

Le soleil et l'éclat des rires sur l'esplanade l'aveuglèrent pendant une fraction de seconde.

* * *

Loki griffonnait dans un carnet qu'il avait glissé dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. Steve le fit déraper, un trait bleu sur un vêtement – il ne s'attendait pas à le voir arriver.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?" Steve était légèrement essoufflé. "J'ai cru que tu étais parti. J'ai essayé de t'appeler mais…"

"Pardon. J'avais éteint mon portable."

Steve s'assit à côté de lui, face à la rivière. "Chouette endroit." Il jeta un regard sur le carnet de Loki et celui-ci le laissa détailler un croquis de Thor et Jane en train de s'embrasser après le « oui » rituel de la cérémonie.

"Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?"

"On va manger ?"

Loki secoua la tête. "Ils seront au restaurant. Les parents..."

"Je sais. C'est pas une raison pour se laisser mourir de faim. Y a plusieurs restau à Chambéry !"

Ils se disputèrent pour le choix du restaurant – "Non Loki, on n'ira pas manger dans un quatre étoiles !" – avant de réussir à se mettre d'accord. Steve insista pour commander seulement de l'eau car "Je te connais par cœur Loki, tu vas boire comme un trou ce soir, tu vas rouler sous la table avant l'aube, alors cet après-midi tu _restes sobre_ !" et celui-ci rétorqua : "Oui Captain" d'une voix moqueuse.

Le portable de Steve sonna vers seize heures. C'était Thor : _Les parents sont partis, vous venez ?_

* * *

Le reste du mariage se déroulait chez la mère de Jane, qui possédait un vaste terrain dans la campagne à dix minutes de Chambéry. En arrivant, Loki put dire bonjour à toutes ses connaissances et présenter Steve. Il embrassa même Jane sur la joue.

Des fanions avaient été tendus entre les pommiers, des lanternes furent allumées à la tombée de la nuit, le DJ était survolté, les nappes disparaissaient sous la nourriture et la pyramide de bouteilles de vin diminua progressivement une fois le champagne bu jusqu'à la dernière coupe. Les tables avaient été disposées en carré dans le jardin pour qu'on puisse embraser la totalité des invités du regard. Loki et Steve se retrouvèrent près de Jane et de Sif, qui avait enfilé un pantalon et des baskets entre temps.

Puis Thor fit tinter sa coupe à l'aide de sa fourchette et les conversations déclinèrent. Avec un grognement réprimé, Loki se leva et fit face à l'assemblée. Il avait revêtu son attitude de grand seigneur, menton hautain et regard confiant. Seul Steve pouvait deviner qu'il n'était pas aussi à l'aise qu'il le faisait croire.

"Je ne voulais pas être son témoin de mariage" dit Loki d'une voix claire avec un geste vers Thor. "En fait, je pense que ce discours est une revanche de la part de Thor pour toutes les farces que je lui ai fait quand on était petits."

"C'est pour la fois où tu m'as fait croire que je verrais le Père Noël arriver en m'enterrant dans la neige avant minuit !" s'exclama Thor.

"Je pensais que c'était pour la fois où j'avais mis une stalactite à fondre dans ton pantalon de ski la veille d'une compétition" renchérit Loki et la foule éclata de rire.

Il poursuivit, le sourire plus faible : "Il y a eu des hauts et des bas dans notre relation – beaucoup de disputes, de conflits. Parfois vous aimez quelqu'un… mais cette personne est si parfaite que vous ne pouvez pas vous empêcher de la haïr, un peu. Ou d'être extrêmement jaloux."

Tout le monde était silencieux et attentif. Certaines personnes hochaient la tête, trouvant un écho dans ces paroles. Steve gardait une main sur le genou de Loki, caché derrière la nappe, pour le rassurer.

"Pour moi, Thor a toujours incarné la perfection. Le jour où mon frère m'a présenté Jane Foster en précisant _Elle est merveilleuse_ , vous vous doutez bien que je n'étais pas bien disposé à son égard – et j'ai dû le faire comprendre."

"Oh oui !" glissa Jane à mi-voix avec un sourire mutin.

"Mais c'était la première fois que Thor me présentait une amie. Officiellement, j'entends. Il avait des paillettes dans les yeux et des cœurs plein le cerveau, et sans avoir besoin de le dire, j'avais déjà deviné que Jane était bien partie pour faire un bout de chemin avec lui. Autant dire que je n'étais pas spécialement ravi."

Nouveaux sourires. Celui de Loki revint, plus séduisant que jamais.

"J'avais tort" dit-il d'une voix forte. "Vraiment. J'ai appris à mieux connaître Jane au cours de ces derniers mois – organiser un mariage, franchement c'est l'horreur ! Ne faites jamais ça."

Les gens pouffèrent. Loki fit une geste gracieux du poignet en direction de Jane.

"Thor avait raison. Tu es réellement merveilleuse. Et il est aussi chanceux de t'avoir épousé en ce jour que toi d'avoir accepté. Prends soin de mon frère, Jane. Thor a un cœur bien trop énorme pour son corps – même s'il est pourtant bien baraqué, comme vous pouvez constater. Oui, tu devras supporter ses ronflements, sa vantardise et ses stupides anecdotes de jeunesse comme la fois où il était si soûl qu'il a essayé de dévaler une pente de montagne en roulant sur une botte de paille pour épater la voisine. Thor n'est pas parfait mais si tu lui demandes, il t'emmènera voler jusqu'à la lune. Parce que quand il aime, il ne compte pas."

Loki prit une inspiration et leva son verre en direction des mariés : "Je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde, ensemble et dans les étoiles."

La foule applaudit à tout rompre, on porta un toast dans un joyeux vacarme, Thor et Jane s'embrassèrent. Loki se rassit posément. Il ne souriait plus et il échangea avec Steve un long regard chargé d'une intensité électrique. Leurs mains se trouvèrent sur la table et s'agrippèrent sans que leurs yeux ne se lâchent.

"Je suis fier de toi" murmura Steve. Il l'embrassa aussi, juste un bécot, suffisamment pour que Loki se rétracte, surpris. Mais personne ne les regardait. La nuit tombait, le ciel s'affadissait et les ombres grignotaient le jardin.

Ils trinquèrent. "À nous deux" conclut Loki d'une voix soyeuse.

* * *

Pendant le dîner, Loki s'efforça de restreindre sa consommation d'alcool car cela faisait mauvais ménage avec ses anxiolytiques et Steve le distrayait lorsque l'ennui pointait. Il était pensif, parfois silencieux pendant de longs moments ; Steve se tournait alors vers Jane pour faire la conversation.

Thor expliqua en détail comment il avait essayé de descendre un flanc de montagne sur une botte de paille après avoir abusé de la bière, qu'il s'était cassé le poignet et que la voisine était partie en courant lorsque le taureau du champ avait commencé à charger. Loki écoutait avec une nostalgie grandissante pour son enfance et la Montagne.

Trois personnes vinrent le trouver pour prendre sa carte de visite afin de commander des faireparts sur-mesure. Six jeunes femmes invitèrent Steve à danser – et manquèrent de se faire crever les yeux avec des pics à brochettes par Loki – mais lorsqu'il voulut proposer à ce dernier, celui-ci arqua le sourcil et répondit : "Dans tes rêves, Steve."

Au lieu de se trémousser sur la piste de danse, ils gribouillèrent dans le carnet. Steve réclama une page et ils firent un concours des caricatures les plus horribles – Loki excellait avec Thor tandis que Steve n'osait pas trop accentuer les défauts.

Peut-être était-ce le fait de ne pas boire d'alcool et de voir tout le monde autour de lui chanter à tue-tête, se déhancher et garder le sourire ; peut-être était-ce la cérémonie du matin, le bonheur de Thor ; ou bien était-ce son discours comme témoin et frère au crépuscule ; mais Loki sentait son cœur s'alourdir et sombrer dans sa poitrine. Ça n'était pas de la tristesse, de la mélancolie plutôt. Le poids de l'absence trop longtemps ignoré. Le ressentiment qui s'était évaporé au fil du temps, grâce à la chaleur de Steve et son amour.

Une forme d'apaisement. De maturité.

"Ça va ?" demanda Steve lorsqu'il se leva de table sans prévenir.

"Oui" dit Loki fermement. "J'ai quelque chose à faire."

Il s'isola, quitta le jardin comme on s'extrait d'un cocon et vagabonda dans la maison, où les bruits de la fête étaient atténués, la musique pulsait à peine à travers les épais murs de pierre. Des enfants somnolaient sur un canapé, un chien dormait sur le tapis du salon. Loki ne savait pas si cette sérénité émanait de la vieille demeure ou de lui-même. Il monta à l'étage et s'assit à même le sol, le dos contre une bibliothèque, faisant reculer les livres sur son poids.

Il soupira.

Il aurait voulu que Steve soit là avec lui mais il y a des choses qu'on doit faire soi-même, en solitaire.

Sa main trouva son téléphone portable et l'alluma. Le numéro coula sans effort. Il l'avait appris par cœur sans le vouloir, à force de le voir épingler au dessus de son plan de travail. La sonnerie, répétitive et lancinante, n'en finissait pas. _Il est plus de minuit, personne ne va décrocher_.

" _Allô ? Loki ?_ "

Celui-ci expira un soupir qui encombrait sa poitrine depuis une éternité.

"Oui maman, c'est moi."

FIN.

10


	12. BONUS

Bonus bonus, rien à voir avec l'histoire principale !

Petites anecdotes si vous êtes intéressées :

1) le wingsuit existe bel et bien ; c'est un sport magnifique mais très très dangereux (ne testez pas ça avec des draps de lit !) allez regarder sur Youtube ^^

2) Marie Marvingt a réellement existé. C'est ma déesse, mon icône, mon éternelle héroïne. Je vous invite à aller feuilleter sa biographie sur Wikipédi parce que c'est très émouvant - elle était très impressionnante !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Un goût de neige et de liberté**

 **BONUS**

* * *

Sam entra dans l'aéroclub comme un nouvel élève au collège, en courbant la tête et en observant attentivement les personnes déjà présentes. Il n'était pas timide mais il n'avait pas envie de se faire repérer. Il était venu ici lorsqu'il n'était pas encore majeur – ça faisait un bout de temps, les locaux avaient changé mais les bons vieux aéronefs étaient toujours dans les hangars, hélicos et avions.

Plutôt que de s'infiltrer comme un voleur, il préféra demander à la secrétaire derrière le bureau d'accueil qui triait des papiers.

"Excusez-moi… Je cherche le casier de Riley. Je suis venu récupérer ses affaires."

La jeune femme releva la tête. Cheveux blonds, visage opaque, elle avait une beauté quelconque, plutôt réservée. Sam la trouva fade au premier coup d'œil.

"Les affaires de Riley ?" répéta-t-elle d'une voix perplexe.

Sam acquiesça. "Son père m'a dit qu'il restait des affaires, je suis venu les prendre. Ça pose un problème ?"

Elle le dévisagea une seconde. "Vous êtes qui ?"

"Sam Wilson."

"Vous ne faites pas partie du club" répliqua-t-elle du tac au tac.

"Non. Mais Riley est – enfin c'était un ami."

Elle hocha la tête. "Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il y a dans son casier mais je parie que c'est du matériel coûteux. Comment je peux être sûre que c'est bien son père qui vous envoie ?"

"Ses parents ne se sentaient pas la force de revenir ici après… Donc ils m'ont envoyé. Vous pouvez les appeler pour vérifier si vous voulez."

Elle soupira et détourna la tête pour regarder par la fenêtre la piste de décollage. Elle resta pensive pendant une bonne minute. Sam, accoudé au comptoir, la laissa réfléchir.

"Vous connaissiez Riley ?"

"Il fréquentait le club régulièrement. Nous n'étions pas si proches." Elle remit ses cheveux derrière l'oreille. "Je ne sais pas si je peux vous autoriser à ouvrir son casier."

Sam soupira. Il était en permission pour une semaine, il avait enchaîné la visite au cimetière avec un déjeuner avec deux parents en deuil, il n'était pas d'humeur à négocier.

"Ça ne serait pas possible de parler avec le responsable du club ?"

"C'est moi" dit-elle d'une voix tranchante. "Je suis la directrice."

"Ah. Oh… Pardon." Sam retomba sur ses pieds. "Dans ce cas, c'est vous qui pouvez prendre la décision. Ses parents n'avaient pas le courage – le lieu leur rappelle trop l'accident !"

"Il n'est pas mort ici" rectifia la responsable.

"Oui, je sais ! Mais il est mort en vol et –"

"Un accident de parachute, c'est ça ?" demanda-t-elle sans douceur, le regard franc.

"De wingsuit" rectifia Sam.

Un des sports les plus extrêmes qu'il ait pratiqué. La décharge électrique d'adrénaline, le saut dans le vide, le danger, la vitesse, le relief qui défilait dessous comme si l'on devenait un oiseau… Lui et Riley adoraient se lancer du haut d'une falaise, droit dans le vide à une vitesse de trois cent kilomètres/heure. Avec pour ailes un costume en toile qui leur donnait l'apparence d'un écureuil volant.

Ils avaient fait plus de trente spots ensemble : Sam avait cinquante sauts à son actif et Riley plus de deux cents. C'était plus facile pour lui, qui habitait en France et qui avait un boulot stable, que pour Sam qui crapahutait à l'étranger de bases militaires en missions aériennes et ne comptait que sur ses perm' pour voler.

Néanmoins, Riley le faisait planer par procuration. Il lui transmettait la vidéo en temps réel (vive internet !) et grâce à la caméra fixée sur son casque, Sam sautait en même temps que son ami, bien assis sur sa chaise. Il entendait ses cris de joie, le bruit du vent… C'était quand même autre chose que l'hélicoptère.

Il était un peu envieux de Riley le samedi où celui-ci avait décidé de sauter dans le Vercors. Quatre heures de marche pour atteindre l'arête vertigineuse d'où il sauterait, quatre heures d'ascension pour deux minutes de vol. Le jeu en valait la chandelle.

Habituellement.

Sam avait assisté en direct au crash de Riley. L'horreur totale. Il en cauchemardait encore la nuit. Assister à sa chute, à la perte de contrôle, entendre le cri de terreur de son meilleur ami puis rester hébété face à l'image floue et immobilisée, sachant au creux du corps que la caméra était montée sur un mort.

Sam s'ébroua. "C'est oui ou c'est non ?" Sa voix était agacée, il n'avait plus la patience d'être poli.

Elle se leva et lui fit signe de la main sans même le regarder. "Venez." Elle arpentait les locaux comme si elle était chez elle, avec l'aisance et la familiarité de l'habitude. Elle rechercha le casier de Riley en laissant la pulpe de ses doigts frôler les portes métalliques. Sam la suivait en mode automatique.

"Voilà."

"Merci." Sans réfléchir, Sam fourra les affaires de Riley dans le sac de sport qu'il avait apporté. Il reconnut un sac de parachute, une paire de baskets, la licence du club… Il y avait quelque chose d'atroce à toucher les affaires de Riley, poser ses doigts sur les empreintes digitales de son ami et les effacer à tout jamais, palper une dernière fois les ultimes traces de son passage. Et Sam refoula la coulée de lave colérique à la pensée que ces objets dérisoires allaient survivre à Riley, qu'il était mort alors que son vieux parachute était encore fonctionnel.

La responsable attendait à côté de lui, sans l'aider. Elle avait les yeux perçants, un regard vif et intelligent. Sa présence rendait le silence oppressant.

"Il a souffert ?" demanda-t-elle comme si ça changeait quelque chose.

"Non. J'en sais rien. Ça n'a pas d'importance."

"Non, c'est vrai" approuva-t-elle. Elle soupira et murmura pour elle-même : "C'est si stupide…"

Sam ravala une réplique agressive. Elle avait raison. Riley était mort de façon stupide. _Darwin Award pour toi, mon pote_.

Mais face au vide, le danger ne faisait pas le poids face au sentiment d'être _vivant_. C'était justement ce qui donnait tout l'intérêt au wingsuit : mieux ressentir l'intensité de vivre en frôlant la mort.

Sam avait déjà vu la mort en face, bien plus violemment qu'avec Riley. Après tout, il était militaire, pilote-sauveteur sur les champs de bataille. Mais après cette vidéo, il avait commencé à remettre en question l'utilité de son métier. Est-ce le jeu en valait la chandelle finalement ?

"Ça ne doit pas changer grand-chose à la fin…"

"Changer grand-chose ?" répéta Sam qui ne comprenait pas si elle lui parlait ou pas.

"Pour aider à accepter la mort." Elle fit un vague geste de la main.

Sam la dévisagea en face. "Vous aussi, vous avez perdu quelqu'un ?"

Elle eut un sourire sombre qui lui barrait le visage d'une ligne dure. "Oui. Et ensuite Riley, un membre du club, deux jours après. C'est un peu dur à… encaisser."

"J'imagine. Qui ?"

"Ma sœur."

"Oh."

"Et lui, c'était…?"

"Mon meilleur ami."

"Je suis désolée."

"Moi aussi. Pour lui et pour votre sœur."

Leur petite bulle de répit dans la solitude fut brisée lorsque quelqu'un ouvrit la porte extérieure et interpella la directrice.

"Sharon ? J'ai laissé le 212 sur la piste si tu veux faire un p'tit tour avec."

"Merci Mélinda."

 _Sharon_ , nota Sam mentalement, par réflexe. Celle-ci se tourna vers lui. "Je dois y aller." Elle hésita puis : "Vous avez déjà fait de l'hélico ? Ça vous dirait de faire un vol ?"

Le comique de la situation fit sourire Sam mais il ne résista pas à la proposition. Il n'avait jamais volé en hélico près de Lyon.

"Vous avez beaucoup d'heures de vol ?" demanda-t-il sur le tarmac.

Sharon ajustait le sac à dos qui contenait son parachute et enfila des lunettes de soleil.

"Près de cinq cents."

"Pas mal" approuva Sam.

Elle lui jeta un regard suffisant. "Vous volez ?"

"C'est mon métier."

"Pas mal."

Prendre les commandes le démangeait : Sam préférait de loin être le pilote, maîtriser sa bête et connaître les conditions de vol. Mais ici, il ne risquait rien, ni roquette ni fusillades. Il étudia avec scepticisme les moindres mouvements de Sharon pour s'assurer que l'hélico n'allait pas s'écraser au décollage. Leurs regards se croisèrent.

"Relax" dit-elle, blasée.

"Vous pilotez depuis longtemps ?"

"Depuis que j'ai quinze ans."

"Sympa."

"C'est quoi exactement votre métier ?"

"Armée de l'air" dit Sam laconiquement.

"Ah" fit Sharon à voix basse.

Les pales devinrent invisibles à force de brasser l'air et l'hélico décolla, droit et stable, les mains de Sharon assurées sur les commandes. Sam se détendit. Elle contrôlait l'engin.

À l'horizon, ils distinguaient la ville de Lyon. La campagne s'étalait sous eux, pleines de carrés jaunes et verts, de moquette d'arbres touffue et de relief plus accidenté, les routes étaient des lignes tracées au crayon de bois et les voitures des fourmis colorées.

Sam essaya de se renfoncer dans le siège et de profiter au maximum du voyage. Pas facile. Il tourna la tête vers Sharon. Concentrée sur sa trajectoire, les prunelles aiguisées sous les lunettes et un léger pli au front, il la trouva attirante. Le ciel lui allait bien au teint. Elle était belle.

Il récupéra le sac de sport et passa remercier Sharon, qui avait remis la tête dans les papiers administratifs après avoir rangé son 212 dans le hangar.

"Au revoir. Merci pour la balade."

Elle lui sourit sans que la dureté de son regard s'atténue.

"Merci à vous" répondit-elle doucement et elle ne parlait pas de l'hélicoptère.

"Vous voulez prendre un café ?" demanda Sam sous le coup d'une impulsion subite, celles qu'on regrette toujours à peine formulées.

Sharon recula les épaules imperceptiblement et écarquilla les yeux. "Heu…"

Sam se pinça les lèvres. Lui-même n'avait pas envie de sortir, de parler – de faire semblant d'être sociable et se comporter en être humain décent – mais Sharon et lui semblaient avoir besoin de la même chose. L'oubli. Une distraction.

Elle sourit, polie et glaciale. " J'ai encore beaucoup de papiers à finir et… Non merci, Sam."

Il inclina la tête, presque soulagé, et s'en alla, presque déçu.

* * *

Sam revint à l'aéroclub trois jours plus tard. Il n'avait pas franchement envie de retourner ici mais la mère de Riley l'avait appelé, la voix pleine de trémolos et de larmes contenues, et il avait accepté sur un soupir las. _Trop bon, trop bête_.

Sharon était vêtue d'une veste cintrée, prête à partir en vol. Sam l'intercepta alors qu'elle allait partir. Un élève l'attendait près d'un hélicoptère rouge, un modèle léger pour les premières leçons.

"Le grand retour" ironisa-t-elle.

"Oui. La mère de Riley s'est aperçu qu'il restait des heures de vol sur la carte de son fils."

"Elle veut un remboursement ?"

"Non. On s'est dit que, peut-être, le club aurait pu donner ces heures à quelqu'un – quelqu'un de jeune – qui aime vraiment voler mais qui n'a pas trop les moyens de se payer des cours. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?"

Sharon pencha la tête sur le côté. "C'est très généreux de votre part."

Sam haussa les épaules. "Autant que ça serve."

Le sourire de Sharon s'effondra. "Bien sûr. Deux minutes !" cria-t-elle à son élève avant de passer derrière le bureau pour régler les formalités administratives.

"C'est votre métier ?" demanda-t-il par curiosité.

Sharon secoua la tête. Des boucles châtain effleurèrent ses joues. "Non. J'y passe beaucoup de temps parce que… j'ai du temps. Mais c'est bénévole. Je suis architecte. Enfin j'essaye."

"Dur de trouver du taf ?"

"Malheureusement oui" soupira-t-elle. "J'enchaîne les CDD, c'est la galère. L'armée, c'est le bon plan pour éviter ça, hein !"

Sam fit la moue : "Franchement, c'est pas toujours une partie de plaisir après."

"Je vais basculer les heures de vol sur une autre carte anonyme. Ensuite j'en discuterai en réunion, je contacterai le secrétaire, le trésorier et un autre enseignant pour qu'on choisisse de façon équitable à qui donner ces heures. Il en reste seize donc on peut même diviser entre plusieurs personnes. Est-ce que ça vous va ?"

"C'est parfait !"

"Est-ce que vous voulez que je vous contacte une fois qu'on aura sélectionné les heureux gagnants ?"

Sam cligna des paupières. "Ouais, je transmettrai à la mère de Riley." Il énuméra son numéro de portable, Sharon le nota consciencieusement.

"Toujours non pour un café ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix légère. "Après votre leçon. Ou un autre jour ?"

Sharon détourna la tête pour masquer un sourire – ce n'était pas un sourire joyeux mais une expression triste et désillusionnée.

"Sam, écoutez, je –"

"Je me disais juste qu'on aurait pu parler, discuter de –"

"Ma sœur était dans l'armée" dit Sharon très vite avant que sa voix ne vacille. "Alors je préfèrerais qu'on garde nos distances. Vous comprendrez, j'espère."

"Oui, je – Non ?"

"Elle est morte il y a deux semaines, sa voiture a été frappée par un missile et… Elle ne rentrera plus jamais à la maison."

Sam hocha la tête. Sharon expliqua en le regardant droit dans les yeux : "Je ne veux pas revivre ça. Famille, amis, ou autre, peu importe."

"Je vois. Bon et bien…"

"À bientôt."

"Oui. Bon courage."

"À vous aussi, Sam."

Et ils se quittèrent ainsi, aussi frustrés l'un que l'autre.

* * *

Sam repartit sur le terrain. Il ne recevait plus de messages de Riley mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de scruter sa boîte mail entre chaque mission. Il avait rencontré un gars sympa, Steve de Lyon, et plus ils parlaient, plus ils s'appréciaient. Il ne remplacerait jamais son meilleur ami mais ça faisait du bien d'avoir une épaule sur laquelle s'appuyer, d'autant que Sam était plus confus que jamais.

Après un vol difficile, il en parla à sa supérieure, avec qui il s'entendait bien.

"Ton deuxième service s'achève dans deux mois, Sam. Rien ne t'oblige à renouveler ton contrat ensuite…"

"Je ne pense pas que je serais capable de rempiler."

"Alors pars."

Il pensait à Riley, souvent, et parfois ses pensées dérivaient vers le wingsuit, le parachute, l'aéroclub… Sharon.

Il quitta l'armée de l'Air.

Mais partir signifiait se retrouver sans aucune attaches, pas de métier, peu d'amis… Sa famille l'aida au début mais comme disait Sharon, c'était _la galère_ pour se réinsérer sur le marché du travail.

* * *

Presque naturellement, ses pas le portèrent jusqu'à l'aéroclub de loisirs de Lyon un dimanche matin. Sharon le reconnut puisqu'elle haussa les sourcils.

"Bonjour Sharon. "

"Salut Sam. Tu vas bien ?"

Le tutoiement était venu d'instinct. Ils discutèrent pendant un quart d'heure.

"Qu'est-ce que tu deviens ?"

Le cabinet avait renouvelé son CDD et avec un peu de chance, le prochain contrat serait à durée indéterminée. Lui travaillait comme pilote-formateur dans la base d'entraînement militaire près de Lyon – enseigner le vol à des p'tits novices lui plaisait plus qu'il n'aurait cru.

"Donc t'as quitté l'armée ?"

"Je ne suis plus sur le terrain. Et parallèlement, je fais une formation pour poursuivre des études."

"Études de quoi ?"

"Psycho."

"Ambitieux."

Sam lui renvoya un sourire flamboyant. Il osa. "C'est la dernière fois que j'insiste, promis… Mais si tu changes d'avis pour prendre un pot ensemble… L'invitation tient toujours."

"Sam…" Elle pencha la tête en avant, sa chevelure suivit le mouvement. "Tu ne lâches pas l'affaire" constata-t-elle et ça ne sonnait pas comme un reproche.

Il haussa les épaules. "J'ai pas des masses de potes. L'ami dont je suis le plus proche est toujours dans l'armée, à l'étranger en plus. Je n'ai pas gardé beaucoup de contacts avec mes anciens copains. Alors ouais, j'apprécierai un café avec quelqu'un d'intéressant."

Elle haussa un sourcil, charmeuse. "Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je suis intéressante ?"

"On pourra parler d'hélico."

Elle rit. Et elle accepta.

Face à un café au Wild Cat, elle raconta à Sam qu'elle avait commencé l'aviation sous l'influence de son arrière-grand-mère, Marie Marvingt, qui avait été la première française à passer son permis d'avion en 1910.

"Avant ça, ma grand-mère me racontait qu'elle savait déjà faire de la montgolfière ; et les avions à l'époque, c'étaient des biplans en toile et en bois, l'enfer à piloter ! Elle a passé son permis hélicoptère à quatre-vingt-ans, tu imagines !"

"Et c'était ton arrière-grand-mère ?!"

"Ouais. Fallait bien que je sois un peu à la hauteur."

"Tu m'as pas dit qu'elle faisait aussi de l'escalade et de l'escrime ? Et qu'elle avait fait le Tour de France à vélo ?" plaisanta Sam.

"Je fais ce que je peux" pouffa Sharon.

"Ah !" dit-il d'un ton victorieux. "Tu vois bien que tu es intéressante !"

Ils s'entendaient bien. Elle proposa le second rendez-vous.

Ils se revirent cinq fois en un mois. Dix-sept le mois d'après. S'embrasser au détour d'une conversation aida à augmenter leurs rendez-vous. Ils allaient voler ensemble. Ils se sentaient libres.

Sam présenta Steve à Sharon, lors d'une permission de ce dernier : ce n'était pas une si bonne idée puisqu'il découvrit que Steve était fiancé à la sœur de Sharon et que la vue l'un de l'autre rameutait des solitudes désagréables. Comme gratter une plaie presque cicatrisée. Mais Sharon et Steve purent parler de Peggy et trouver du confort ensemble. Même souffrance.

Steve lui présenta ses amis. Sam agrandit son cercle de connaissances intéressantes. Bucky, Natasha, Clint.

Sharon obtint un CDI et un nouveau permis d'aviation. Sam obtint sa licence de psychologie et entama son master tout en travaillant en parallèle.

Ils décidèrent d'emménager ensemble un an après, lorsque Sharon eut le coup de foudre pour un appartement du vieux Lyon qu'ils retapèrent ensemble.

* * *

"Steve rentre dans un mois !" dit Sam en interrompant son épluchage de carottes pour lire le message qu'il venait de recevoir.

"Cool !" Sharon faisait un moelleux au chocolat à côté.

"Il propose de partir aux sports d'hiver, de louer un chalet tous ensemble."

"Il est drôle lui, je ne peux pas poser de congés cette année. Je dois attendre mai prochain."

"D'ici là, il n'y aura plus de neige."

"Vas-y sans moi" proposa Sharon.

Sam soupesa le portable dans sa main. "Ça ne t'embête pas ?"

"À condition qu'on parte à Venise cet été !"

"Marché conclu" approuva Sam et il se pencha pour l'embrasser.


End file.
